Dimensión Heróica: Gohan El Antihéroe o ¿Villano?
by miulerdrouski
Summary: La tierra estaba en paz tras la batalla contra Cell, Las repercusiones de esa batalla estaban presentes, Goku muerto, Milk con otro hijo, un gran peso tenía Gohan sobre sus hombros, siendo el culpable de la muerte de su padre, varios acontecimientos suceden en 4 años, donde al final se ve luchando a Gohan con un monstruo rosa en otra dimensión. Comedia, Romance, Acción y Lemmon.
1. Adelanto

Destrucción era lo que se podía observar, un pequeño sector de una entidad en destrucción, edificios derrumbados, caminos agrietados, no había luz, un helicóptero volaba por las inmediaciones, un helicóptero de noticias, enfocaba a dos personas, una que parecía un esqueleto con cabellera rubia y un sujeto sin rostro en un traje negro elegante.

Se podía deducir que estos dos sujetos, estaban librando una feroz batalla, el sujeto esquelético se veía en un estado deplorable, uno juraría que estaba por desmayarse, el otro sujeto tenía un tipo de brazo bio-mecanico, ambos Chocaron sus puños, haciendo una onda expansiva de destrucción, el sujeto de traje negro estaba ganando terrenos, pero al parecer el Rubio esquelético no quería ceder.

En lo que parecía un último intentó del Rubio esquelético, tiro un potente puñetazo.

-" ¡UNITED STATES OF SMAAAASHHHH! "- Fue El estruendoso grito que dio el Rubio esquelético al impactar el golpe al sujeto de traje.

Lejos de ahí, se podía observar a mucha gente aglomerada en la acera y el camino vial viendo en una pantalla gigante todo lo que había sucedido, al ver que el Rubio esquelético había ganado, todos empezaron a celebrarlo incluso a llorar, 6 personas en especial resaltaban.

Esos seis eran jóvenes, se podía ver la felicidad en sus rostros, pero tristeza en uno de ellos.

Aquel Rubio esquelético, tenía la mano levantada en victoria, de pronto su cuerpo cambio a una musculosa, todo había acabado, el sujeto de traje no respondía, estaba inconciente, más no muerto.

Pero contrario a lo que todos pensaban, se empezaron a escuchar leves ruidos de truenos, el cielo obscuro se tornó en un total negruzco nebuloso, no se podía ver las estrellas o la luna, solo se apreciaban las luces que adornaban la ciudad cercana y la del helicóptero, rayos empezaron a caer del cielo negruzco, los truenos sonaban potentes, se abrió una especie de hoyo de donde provenian los rayos, se escuchaba ensordecedor lo que sucedía, pareciera como si el fin del mundo o de la existencia misma estuviera sucediendo ahora mismo.

Empezó a temblar, un temblor que hacia los edificios parecer gelatina, como si fuera poco el pánico que sembraba esa escena, las alarmas de emergencia de la ciudad empezaron a sonar, daba una atmósfera muy tenebrosa, la gente quería salir corriéndo, pero algo se los impedía, los rayos no cesaban, los truenos cada vez se hacían más estruendosos, el Rubio que seguía en su forma músculosa, miró al cielo presenciado todo, pues ahí estaba la nebulosa negruzca, encima de él.

Sintió como un rayo arrasó todo a un lado de donde estaba el, caían y caían sin intermedios, parecían nunca acabar, la destrucción se estaba haciendo aún peor con esto.

Todos los espectadores sintieron una enorme presión en el ambiente, sus cuerpos les pesaba, su respiración se entrecortaba, de pronto dos siluetas salieron del hoyo, su trayectoria estaba disparada hacia abajo, si nadie hacia algo los dos impactarían fuertemente en el suelo terminando muertos, la velocidad era impresionante, nadie podía hacer nada, las dos siluetas cayeron, e hicieron que la zona de destrucción no fuera más que una simple "Nada", un enorme crater era lo que se veía, el Rubio por mucha suerte que parezca, estaba arriba de ese cráter, el helicóptero que estaba grabando enfoco la lente en las siluetas, era más morbo que nada, pues todos sabían que nadie podría sobrevivir a esa caída, pero ahí estaban las dos siluetas de pie, sin ningún rasguño.

Un ser rosado de enorme altura y un joven de 15 años por debajo de la altura del ser rosado, de cabello color azabache, se veían retadoramente.


	2. Prólogo - Capitulo 0

**_Prólogo_**

**_Capitulo 0_**

Cuatro años habían pasado ya desde la batalla contra Cell, las repercusiones de esa batalla, estaban sobre los hombros de Gohan, un enorme peso, Goku había muerto por su estúpida arrogancia, Milk estaba esperando a su hermanito en ese entonces, nadie lo culpaba, el era el único que se culpaba, su actitud decayó, era solitario, menos afectivo, eso sí, era igual de estudioso, todos los Guerreros Z trataron de subirle el ánimo, nada funcionaba, nació su hermano, Goten, desde ese día, Gohan se propuso algo, ser el ejemplo de su hermano menor, su ánimo creció un poco, después llegó un Torneo de Artes Marciales muy diferente a los otros, Milk inscribió a Gohan, el no se negó, los Guerreros Z a excepción de Vegeta y Yamcha se habían inscrito, todo se resolvería en combates individuales en diferentes escenarios, todo estaba siendo transmitido, pero algo estaba mal y los Guerreros Z lo sabían.

Un enemigo llamado Bojack, habia aparecido y junto a él tres de sus secuaces, los cuatro eran casi igual de fuertes que Cell en su última forma, habían terminado con los Guerreros Z, Gohan estaba acorralado, Bojack lo tenía abrazado, rompiendo sus huesos, todo seguía siendo transmitido, los espectadores pedían a gritos el apoyo de su héroe Mr. Satán, este sin más que resignación, fue al escenario donde se libraba la batalla, lo habían metido en una cápsula, aquel artefacto llegó con fuerza desmedida al lugar, donde por suerte golpeó a Bojack y soltó a Gohan.

Después de eso, todos vieron como Mr. Satán encaró a ese sujeto, vaya error, Bojack no se tento el corazón, una masacre era lo que veían todos, casi al momento de que Bojack matara a Mr. Satan, Gohan lo salvó, todos aliviados le agradecían al Semi Saiyajin, Gohan ya tenía suficiente cargando con la muerte de su padre, no cargaría con otra, todos vieron como Gohan se transformaba en SSJ2, después de eso, nadie sabía cómo reaccionar o que decir.

Gohan había terminado con todos literalmente en menos de 4 minutos, por primera vez, Gohan mostró una técnica de su padre, uso la Teletransportación para poder llevar a todos al escenario principal del torneo donde estaban las personas, Mr. Satán estaba muy mal, Gohan en una brillante idea fue por semillas del ermitaño con el maestro Karin mediante la Teletransportación, llego en cuestión de segundos, Gohan se acercó a Mr. Satan, pero antes de que Gohan pudiera darle la semilla, una niña de cabello negro amarrado en dos coletas de su misma edad, muy preocupada se acercó a Mr. Satán para abrazarlo mientras lloraba, ahí Gohan conocio a la niña mas hermosa del mundo para el, Videl Satan, la hija de Mr.Satan, Gohan despues de salvar al ex campeón del mundo, fue coronado como el hombre mas fuerte del mundo y salvador de la Tierra.

Gohan despues de eso, mantuvo contacto con Videl, quien estaba muy agradecida con el, por salvarle la vida a su papá, de ahi surgió algo mas que una amistad, el semi Saiyajin empezo a entrenar para poder llevar con orgullo aquellos títulos, nunca dejó de estudiar, incluso gracias a que ahora el mundo sabía sobre los Guerreros Z y la manipulación del Ki (Otra vez), tanto Gohan como los demás podían ser más liberales en demostrar sus técnicas, Gohan iba a la escuela en Orange Star City, Videl Fue quien se lo pidió, Milk acepto la idea.

Todo estaba bien, de vez en cuando, Vegeta y Gohan entrenaban juntos, en una ocasión, Vegeta se lo tomo tan enserio que Gohan lo presionó hasta el punto que Vegeta casi había conseguido el SSJ2, con esa sensación, Vegeta se sintió más motivado a seguir entrenando junto al hijo de Kakarotto.

Por otro lado, Videl y el oficialmente estaban saliendo, Mr. Satán no se opuso a ello, siendo que estaba saliendo con el Salvador del mundo... En dos ocasiones, si, el ya sabía quién era el.

Goten tenía 3 casi 4 años, jugaba con Gohan, todo era tranquilidad y felicidad, hasta que el siguiente torneo de artes marciales se celebró, todo fue un caos, un Supremo Kaio-Shin, un mago de nombre Babidi, un demonio creado por el padre de Babidi, llamado Buu, el señor del inframundo Dabura, era todo un caos, no sabían que sucedía, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos de cualquiera, varios acontecimientos pasaron.

Gohan, Vegeta y Piccolo enfrentaron la amenaza, pero la verdad era que, solo Gohan era el único que podía hacerle frente a los demás, Vegeta ayudo de cierta manera al igual que Piccolo, los demás Guerreros Z no eran oponentes para los villanos, decisiones mal tomadas de parte del Supremo Kaio-Shin, fueron la perdición de la batalla, aún así, Gohan hizo lo imposible para detener al ser llamado Majin Buu.

Todos los demás se refugiaron en el templo sagrado, Videl y su padre estaban entre ellos, solo estaban a la espectativa de que pasaría.

Todos sintieron un enorme incremento de poder, un Ki Sorprendente por parte de Gohan, igualó a Majin Buu, pero aún así no era suficiente, ese demonio con sus habilidades Sobrenaturales y especiales, derrotó a Gohan, en un último intentó, Gohan hizo un Súper Kamehameha, desintegró a Majin Buu, Babidi estába en Shock, Gohan sin darle tregua mato a Babidi, ya todo había terminado.

Pero no fue así, Majin Buu reapareció regenerando su cuerpo en los pedazos que lograron salvarse, ese demonio tenía las de ganar, Gohan lucho y lucho, todo lo que tenía lo había dejado en esa batalla donde Majin Buu Ganó.

Vegeta que era el único ahí, vio morir al hijo de Kakarotto, no sabía si era apreció hacia el chico o coraje de ser débil, pero Vegeta había despertado la siguiente Fase del Super Saiyajin, peleó con coraje y convicción, su poder era igual de fuerte que el de Gohan, pero aún así no era suficiente, Vegeta terminó por explotar todo su Ki, al terminar la explosión de su Ki, solo se veía una figura hecha de piedra, era Vegeta, que había muerto, Majin Buu de nuevo había sobrevivido.

Al ya no tener a nadie para decirle que hacer, Majin Buu mato a miles de personas, pero de igual forma no lo hacía seguido.

En el templo de Kami-Sama, Piccolo había llegado solo, sin la compañía de Vegeta o Gohan.

Tras contar todo lo sucedido a los presentes, Milk, Bulma y Videl, estaban devastadas, el que se supone era el más fuerte del universo había Muerto, no solo eso, si no que también había muerto un hijo y... Novio.

Los pequeños que eran Trunks y Goten no sabían muy bien que era lo que pasaba.

Videl realmente la estaba pasando mal, pero muy dentro de ella sabía que Gohan no estaba muerto.

Y así era, Gohan con la ayuda de Kibito junto al Supremo Kaio-Shin, lo llevaron al Planeta Supremo, ahí, Gohan fue privado de toda información sobre la tierra, estaba preocupado por sus amigos, su madre y Videl.

El supremo Kaio-Shin, le dio la tarea a Gohan de sacar una espada de una torre de roca, la legendaria espada Z, que según la leyenda, el que saque esa espada será el Guerrero más poderoso habido y por haber, Gohan pudo sacar la espada con su transformación de SSJ.

De ahí en adelante Gohan entreno con la espada, ya que al momento de sacarla no sintió nada nuevo en su ser, una posibilidad era que debía saber y poder controlarla bien para obtener el poder.

Mientras en la tierra, Majin Buu se había calmado, todos los Guerreros Z sobrantes y los demás, seguían en el templo sagrado, Milk Estaba casi resignada, hecha pedazos al igual que Bulma, Videl aún no cedía a su pensamiento y presentimiento, el no podía estar muerto... No señor.

Varios acontecimientos sucedieron, al saber que el Salvador de la tierra había muerto, Mr. Satán se dio a la tarea de acabar con Majin Buu, pero el siendo inferior incluso de Chaos, no podia hacer nada más que entretener al ser rosado y así fue.

Mr. Satan logró su cometido, entretuvo al ser rosado, incluso el demonio había hecho una casa para el y Mr. Satan, pasaron un par de días, la conmoción aún seguía a flote, había robos, asesinatos y demás, y todo era culpa del ser rosado que estaba viviendo tranquilamente al lado de su ahora amigo Mr. Satán, lo que nadie espero, es que un día, unos estúpidos humanos, trataron de matar a Majin Buu en su casa, Mr. Satán había tratado de acabar con esos sujetos, pero lograron herirlo, al ver eso, Majin Buu se enfado a tal punto que empezó a sacar humo de sus orificios en la cabeza, tomo a Mr. Satán, y lo curo, así evitando que muriera, mato a los sujetos que habían intentado matar a su amigo, pero su enfado contrajo un enorme problema, un Buu gris había aparecido, este era delgado y algo mal humorado, pelearon y el vencedor fue su copia, se comió al ser rosado y de pronto apareció un Buu fuerte, delgado, que imponía y daba miedo.

Gohan seguía entrenando, ahora la espada no era pesada, ni siquiera peso tenía ya, ante esto, Gohan dejó la espada, y se transformó en SSJ2 se sentía más fuerte, tenía un Ki tremendo, pero aún le faltaba para poder matar a Majin Buu, se frustró, agarro la espada y la partió a la mitad, cosa asombrosa ya que uno juraría que esa espada no se rompería con nada, el Supremo Kaio-Shin y Kibito, estaban atónitos, a punto de sermonear a Gohan, el susodicho incremento su Ki de golpe debido a la frustración, ira e impotencia, de pronto su cabello dorado empezó a crecer de forma absurda, ya no tenía cejas, se veía muy rudo, su poder se había incrementado como no tenía idea, se sentía bien.

Antes de que el Supremo Kaio-Shin mandará a Gohan a matar a Buu, un anciano los interrumpió.

-"Yo que ustedes no lo haría todavía"- Los tres voltearon hacia donde se escucho la voz, ahí estaba un anciano de igual color de piel que Kaio-Shin.

-"Disculpe, pero, ¿Usted quién es?"- Pregunto Shin al anciano, ante la atenta mirada de Kibito y Gohan.

-"Oh! Muchacho, prepárate para sorprenderte, por qué, yo soy el Supremo Kaio-Shin de hace 15 generaciones"- Hizo una pose de victoria, Tanto Kibito como Shin, no pudieron evitar sorprenderse.

-" ¡¿EL SUPREMO KAIO-SHIN, DE HACE 15 GENERACIONES?! "- Preguntaron exaltados y sorprendidos.

-" Así es, ¿Verdad que es impresionante?"- Dijo muy pícaro.

-"Disculpen pero... ¡¿YA ME LLEVARÁN A MATAR A ESE SER?!"- Pregunto un Gohan impaciente y furioso, no le importaba nada ese anciano.

-"Oye chico, ten más respetó, y no te alteres, de cualquier manera, aún no eres superior a ese tal monstruo Boo, aún te falta un poco de poder, eres igualmente de fuerte que el"- Gohan se sorprendió.

-"E-Espere... Antes que llegara a este planeta sagrado... era igual de fuerte que el... eso significa q-que... "- Gohan volteó a ver al Supremo Kaio-Shin.

-"Lo siento mucho Gohan, no hace mucho, ese monstruo Buu, tubo un conflicto con sigo mismo, una contra parte suya, salió de el y termino devorandolo y tomando el control, se volvió mucho más poderoso"- Gohan frunció el seño, no le habían dicho nada, y prácticamente no se lo hubieran dicho si no es por el anciano.

-"Antes de que digas algo chico, recuerda que el mantener la mente y cuerpo en calma, es lo mejor para encarar las adversidades, es cierto que eres igual de fuerte que Buu, pero para poder derrotarlo completamente, necesitas aún más poder, y tal vez experiencia, pero lo último es algo que no se puede obtener en dos días"- El anciano estaba dando vueltas alrededor de Gohan.

-"¿Dos días?, Pero yo ya eh acabado con seres muy fuertes... Tengo la experiencia necesaria"- Dijo Gohan, se veía algo exhausto.

-"Chico, tu Ki está disminuyendo, al parecer esa transformación tuya gasta anormales cantidades de energía"- Tanto Gohan como el supremo Kaio-Shin, se percataron de lo que decía el anciano.

-"¡Es cierto! Gohan, tu Ki está disminuyendo"- Gohan apretó sus puños con furia, tenía que se una maldita broma.

-"No, No, No, No... NOOOOOOO, ¡MALDICIÓN! TENGO QUE PODER ACOSTUMBRAR MI CUERPO A ESTA TRANSFORMACIÓN"- Rō Kaio-Shin alzó una ceja, ese chico estaba recuperando sus energías, pero había un conflicto en ella.

-"Estás sobre cargándo tu cuerpo, no puedes acostumbrarte a esa transformación así de fácil, debes desistir, si continúas, tu Ki se verá en conflicto y no podrás usarlo adecuadamente"- Le advirtió Rō Kaio-Shin.

-" ¡¿DESISTIR?! SI LO HAGO ESE MONSTRUO MATARA A MIS AMIGOS, MI FAMILIA Y A VIDEL"- Gohan seguía aumentando su Ki, Estaba tratando de regular el gaste de energía, pero no podía.

-"No necesitas controlar esa transformación por ahora, desbloqueaste un poder más haya del que puede controlar tu cuerpo, por ahora, pero te puedo ayudar con eso, te haré incluso aún más fuerte, sin que tengas esa limitante con una de mis técnicas especiales"- Gohan paró de aumentar su Ki, el desgaste empezó de nuevo, aún estaba transformado en SSJ3.

-"¿De verdad es posible eso?"- Pregunto calmado y esperanzado el Semi Saijayin.

-"¡Claro que sí! Es muy posible, no perdamos el tiempo, vuelve a tu estado base, quédate quieto y de pie "- Gohan le hizo caso, se destransformo, sintió que la tención y desgaste de su cuerpo se habían ido, se quedo estático y el Rō Kaio-Shin, empezó hacer una tipo de danza alrededor de Gohan.

-" D-Disculpe ancestro, ¿Cuánto tiempo tomara esto?"- Le pregunto Shin a Rō.

-"El ritual tomara alrededor de 5 horas, pero si quiere ser verdaderamente poderoso, durará 20 horas"- Gohan se tenso, pero no se movió.

-" Pero, Supremo Kaio-Shin, si tardo en regresar ese monstruo matará a todos en la tierra y..."- Antes de que Gohan continuará, lo interrumpió Rō.

-" Tranquilo chico, un Saijayin muerto acaba de llegar a la tierra para tratar de detener a Majin Buu"- ¿Saijayin muerto? ¿Vegeta?, Fueron las preguntas que se hizo Gohan.

-"Es tu padre Gohan, Son Goku"- Shin le dio la noticia, Gohan estaba atónito.

No podía ser cierto, su padre no podía estar en la tierra, pero, si el Supremo Kaio-Shin lo decía, tenía que creerle.

Y así era, gracias a Uranaibaba, Goku estaba en la tierra, o más bien, en el templo de Kami-Sama, ahí sus amigos lo recibieron felices y con lágrimas, en especial Milk y Krilin, pero no había mucho tiempo, Goku fue a encarar a ese monstruo.

Fue un encuentro de varias horas, pero, lamentablemente, Goku no era oponente para el, no se dio por vencido, ante la atención de sus amigos sintiendo su Ki, sintieron un enorme pique en el, Goku se había convertido en un Super Saiyajin que supera los poderes del ordinario y del más fuerte.

Fueron un par de horas, pero estaban parejos, en total ya habían pasado 12 horas, de las cuales, debido al gaste de energía monstruoso, Goku solo tenía 1 hora para detener al Monstruo Buu, en una inteligente idea, Piccolo fue a donde se encontraba peleando Goku, ahí le grito a Goku que se teletransportaran al templo sagrado, y ahí encerrar a Buu, en la habitación del tiempo, Goku no lo dudo, rápido tomo de su antena a Buu y a Piccolo, todos se sorprendieron, Goku de una patada mando a Buu a la puerta de la habitación, Piccolo la abrió y de un último golpe Goku entró con el a la dimensión de la habitación.

Con una ráfaga de Ki, Goku destruyó la puerta de la habitación haciendo imposible que alguien saliera.

Con Gohan ya habían pasado más de 18 horas, estaba por terminar el ritual, el Supremo Kaio-Shin le decía todo lo que ocurría en la tierra, se frustró al saber que tuvieron que encerrar al Buu en la habitación del tiempo, ya no había por qué apresurarse con el ritual, pero al contrario de lo que el pensaba, Rō Kaio-Shin le advirtió de posibles resultados, así que continuó con el ritual, durante este tiempo, Gohan trataba de calmar su mente, serenar el cuerpo, cuando hizo eso, pudo sentir cambios espirituales dentro de él, era como si algo se fusionará con el.

\- "Ya está Chicó, terminamos" - Le Dijo Rō Kaio-Shin a Gohan.

\- "¡¿De verdad?! Y ¡¿Cómo es que puedo ser, el ser más poderoso de todos?!" - Pregunto impaciente Gohan.

\- "No es tan difícil, hay ocasiones en las que te conviertes en Super Saiyajin, solo tienes que hacer eso" - Gohan comprendió lo que le dijo Rō Kaio-Shin.

\- "¡Claro! Usar todos los poderes del Super Saiyajin" - Antes de que Rō Kaio-Shin pudiera decirle algo a Gohan, este ya estaba expulsando su Ki.

Era un enorme poder, demasiado para el planeta Supremo, los Supremos Kaio-Shin y Kibito salieron volando más de 5 kilómetros, árboles se desprendieron, lagos se secaron, lo que eran montañas y llanuras repletas de vegetación, ahora no eran más que pura tierra, el suelo temblaba mucho, pedazos de tierra empezaron a quebrarse y salir a flote, Gohan de un Grito, expulso en su totalidad su Ki, no había cambios físicos, excepto por su cabello, parecía que estaba transformado en SSJ2 pero estaba en su estado base.

-"¡Que poder!"- Pequeños rayos salían de las manos de Gohan así como de su cuerpo entero.

\- "Mira lo que le hiciste al Planeta Supremo chico, ¡IMPRUDENTE!"- Le grito Rō Kaio-Shin.

-" Lo siento... Supremo Kaio-Shin, ¿qué sucede en la tierra? "- Le pregunto Gohan a Shin.

\- Bueno.. - Se quedó callado y abrió los ojos a más no poder - GOHAN, BUU LOGRO SALIR DE LA DIMENSIÓN DE LA HABITACIÓN DEL TIEMPO"- Estaba muy sorprendido Shin.

-"¡¿QUE?! PERO MI PAPÁ... "- Antes de que Gohan continuará fue interrumpido por Rō Kaio-Shin.

\- "Fue absorbido por ese monstruo Buu, y salió a través de un agujero dimensional, al parecer con su poder, es capaz de abrir dimensiones" - Gohan estaba furioso, apretó sus puños, pero se le vino a la mente algo o más bien alguien.

-" Videl..." Fue el susurro que dio Gohan, sin más, rápido colocó dos dedos en su frente y trato de buscar el Ki de Buu, era enorme el Ki de ese sujeto, sin decir nada, con la teletransportación, desapareció del Planeta Supremo, dejando atónitos a los dos Kaio-Shin y a Kibito.

Buu con Goku absorbido, tenía el Gi Naranja de Goku y una enorme antena que casi golpeaba el piso, daba a entender que lo había absorbido todavía en SSJ3, Buu al salir se enfrentó con Piccolo y un Krilin muy asustado, no fue un reto, los noqueó rápido, en un movimiento, No.18 le dio a su hija un beso y se la encargo a Milk, Fue a pelear con ese Monstruo pudo darle dos que tres golpes, pero fue inútil, Milk y Bulma Corriéron con Trunks, Goten y Marron, pero Buu se colocó enfrente de ellas, estaba por golpearlas para dejarlas inconcientes, pero sintió un golpe en su nuca, volteó y vio a la hija de Mr.Satan, le sonrió malvadamente, le dio una bofetada haciendo que Videl cayera al suelo, Videl se paró, estaba furiosa, ese monstruo había matado a su amor, trato de golpearlo, pero Buu detuvo su golpe, Buu estaba por golpearla sin compasión, la mataría de ese golpe, Videl cerró los ojos esperando su fin, solo pensó en Gohan, algo había pasado, el golpe nunca había llegado, se escucho como había golpeado algo, pero en realidad, Videl no había sentido nada, incluso el Monstruo la había soltado, cuando abrió los ojos, podía ver que el puño de Majin Buu lo tenía agarrado una mano, lentamente volteó a ver el dueño de esa mano.

Ahí estaba Gohan, su aspecto era casi el mismo, excepto por el cabello negro alborotado, era como verlo en el SSJ2 sin el cambio de color en sus ojos o cabello.

\- "¡¿Sigues con vida?!" Exclamó Furioso Buu, si el maldito habia podido detener su golpe sin la necesidad de convertirse en Super Saiyajin, significaba que era mucho más fuerte.

Gohan le dio una mirada de furia total a Buu, apretó el puño del ser rosado, se escucho el gruñir de dolor del monstruo.

\- "No te perdonaré por golpear a Videl" - Gohan apretó aún más el puño de Buu, lo atrajo hacia el y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo recibió con un puño en su estómago, fue tan grande el estruendo, que el templo sagrado tembló, Buu escupió saliva por la intensidad del golpe, soltó su puño y le dio una patada tan fuerte que salió volando como si una bala fuera disparada, se perdió en el horizonte.

\- "G-G-Gohan..." - Fue el susurro que Videl dio, estaba en Shock, feliz, realmente féliz, pero en Shock, Milk y Bulma estaban igual, Goten y Trunks estaban por ir hacia donde Gohan, pero Videl salto para abrazarlo mientras Gohan la cargaba dándole vueltas.

\- "Perdona Videl, llegue un poco tarde"- Poso una mano en la mejilla donde la había abofeteado Buu.

\- "E-Eso no me interesa, e-eres un tonto" - Empezó a llorar mientras se aferraba a su pecho, Gohan la abrazo y acarició su espalda y cabeza.

-" Me alegro que estés bien "- Videl asintió mientras seguía aferrada a Gohan, en un hábil movimiento, Gohan beso a Videl, Goten y Trunks pusieron una cara de asco.

Videl le correspondió el beso, se quedaron así un momento, se separaron por la falta de aire.

\- "¿Y eso por qué fue?"- Pregunto sonriente Videl.

-" Tenía ganas de hacerlo "- Le dio otro beso que duró aún más -"Y este para la suerte"- Videl le sonrió, Gohan le devolvió la sonrisa, se podía apreciar un sonrojo en los dos.

\- "¡Gohan!"- Exclamaron Felices Milk y Bulma, así como Trunks y Goten.

Lo abrazaron, un abrazo grupal, Gohan podía sentir que el Ki de Buu por fin había dejado de moverse, es decir que había dos posibilidades, una, se detuvo en el aire o aterrizó fuertemente en la tierra, la primera era la más viable, pero no sentía que se moviera su Ki.

\- "Mi papá... ¿Cómo es que está aquí?"- Le pregunto a todos, Krillin, Piccolo y No. 18 seguían inconcientes, Dende se acercó a Gohan al igual que Mr. Pópo.

\- "El está aquí por Uranaibaba, puede estar todo un día completo "- Le explicó Dende.

\- " Si, pero lamentablemente solo le quedan 10 minutos para que su tiempo terminé debido al excesivo uso de energía, su transformación de SSJ3 lo dreno por completo de tiempo"- Uranaibaba había hecho acto de presencia, Gohan sonrió, si eso era verdad, en poco tiempo, Buu dejaría de tener la mezcla de los poderes de su padre.

\- "Entiendo, tengo que irme, se empieza a mover el Ki de Buu"- Todos soltaron a Gohan, Piccolo y Krilin estaban por despertar.

\- " Ten cuidado... Por favor, vuelve a salvo, Te amo Gohan "- Videl se abalanzó hacia el y lo beso, Gohan le correspondió el beso.

\- " También te amo Videl "- Fueron las palabras de Gohan al poner sus dos dedos en la frente -" Los veo después " - con esas últimas palabras, Gohan desapareció del templo sagrado.

Buu, o como el se autoproclama, "Super Buu" Estaba que hechaba humo por la cabeza y de hecho eso estaba haciendo, estaba enojado, muy enojado, ese maldito niño lo había humillado con dos simples golpes, su mano aún le dolía y su abdomen no estaba en mejores condiciones.

Gohan apareció enfrente del ser rosado, Buu lo encaró con una sonrisa demente, era por mucho, más alto que Gohan, era una hormiga contra un salta montes, de eso, hablando en altura, en cuanto a poder, los papeles se invertían.

-"Maldito Mocoso, tienes pelotas, y encima sonríes"- Buu subió su Ki, su aura rosada estaba al tope, su sonrisa maniaca podía hacer temblar a cualquiera, pero Gohan no entraba en ese grupo.

-"Solo sonrió por qué podré hacerte añicos por tocar a Videl, Mi Videl"- Gohan igual subió su Ki, no demasiado, pero aún así se sentía un enorme incremento, los rayos por toda su aura producían ruidos.

-" Entonces comencemos, no tienes mucho tiempo "- Buu se quedó un poco confundido, pero no importaba nada, solo quería ponerlo en su lugar.

Sin decir nada más Buu, soltó un puñetazo a la mejilla derecha de Gohan, lo esquivó, siguió con una patada a su pierna izquierda, Gohan la paró con su rodilla, Gohan contraatacó saltando y girando 360 en horizontal dándole una patada en su cara, Buu recibió de lleno el golpe, sus pies se plantaron en la tierra, aún así el impacto hizo que retrocediera 50 Mts.

Buu, rápido se incorporó y lanzó ráfagas de Ki, Gohan las esquivó como si nada, enfrente de el ya estaba Buu para acertar un golpe en su estómago, cosa que no paso, Gohan rápido desvío el golpe de Buu hacia en Suelo.

-"¡YA ME HARTÉ!"- Grito Buu Desesperado por golpear a Gohan.

De pronto sus cuerpos dejaron de verse, la velocidad en la que estaban peleando era cegadora, solo se podía ver los impactos de sus golpes.

La tierra estaba temblando, rayos empezaron a verse, después se escucharon los relámpagos, la nubes se tornaban grises, el sol del día estaba ausenté, se había nublado a tal punto de que parecía que pronto iba a anochecer.

Por suerte donde estaban peleando era una zona rocosa, no había nadie en miles de kilómetros, el cuerpo de Majin Buu se podía ver caer muy rápido desde una altura muy considerable, se estrello y se escucho un enorme estruendo.

-"¡¿Eso es todo Buu?!"- Rápido salió del cráter en donde estaba y se lanzó contra Gohan, de nuevo no se podía ver nada, solo los impactos que dejaban sus golpes.

De pronto Buu se detuvo, Gohan se quedó sonriendo, estaban en el aire, Buu se agarró su Cabeza en dolor, y de un momento para otro, su apariencia había cambiado, el Gi de Goku ya no estaba presente, su antena se encogió.

-"Te dije que no tenías mucho tiempo"- Buu vio con odio a Gohan.

-"¡¿QUE DIABLOS HICISTE?!"- Pregunto exaltado Buu.

-"Yo no hice nada, Mi papá ah vuelto al más allá, por ende, ya no está en tu cuerpo, así que con tú poder ya no eres rival para mí "- Buu empezó a aumentar su Ki, Gohan estaba sorprendido, estaba igualando al Ki que tenía con su padre absorbido, tenía una cara maniaca, aterradora, sus venas sobresalían, incluso palpitaban, Gohan sonrió, su sangre Saiyajin estaba tomando por completo el control de su razonamiento.

Sin decir nada ninguno de los dos empezaron a pelear, puño con puño, rodilla contra rodilla, todo era detenido por los dos, ninguno se hacía daño, hasta que Gohan aumentó más su Ki, su poder ya superaba el de Majin Buu, debido a la energía que se estaba concentrando en esa pelea, las nubes se tornaron negras, los rayos eran más grandes y los truenos mucho más estruendosos, sin mencionar que caían sin intermedios, partían rocas, incluso dejaban surcos, los golpes entre los dos hacían sacar chispas a su alrededor, Gohan le estaba dando una paliza, Buu no podía tocarlo, su frustración llegó tan a fondo y tope que aumentó más su Ki, no sabía cómo pero tenía más poder, ahora las cosas se habían igualado, pero aún así Buu no podía golpear a Gohan, solo podía estar a la defensiva, las nubes empezaron a juntarse y hacer una enorme capa de negruzca nebulosa, se arremolinaba donde estaban peleando Gohan y Buu, los dos empezaron a subir hacia donde estaba la nebulosa, los rayos empezaron a salir descontroladamente, en un grito fuerte de ambos al conectar puño con puño, desapareción del lugar, la nebulosa ceso, las nubes se dispersaron, el sol alumbró todo el cielo, de aquellos dos, ya no había rastro alguno.

En otro lugar...

Destrucción era lo que se podía observar, un pequeño sector de una entidad en destrucción, edificios derrumbados, caminos agrietados, no había luz, un helicóptero volaba por las inmediaciones, un helicóptero de noticias, enfocaba a dos personas, una que parecía un esqueleto con cabellera rubia y un sujeto sin rostro en un traje negro elegante.

Se podía deducir que estos dos sujetos, estaban librando una feroz batalla, el sujeto esquelético se veía en un estado deplorable, uno juraría que estaba por desmayarse, el otro sujeto tenía un tipo de brazo bio-mecanico, ambos Chocaron sus puños, haciendo una onda expansiva de destrucción, el sujeto de traje negro estaba ganando terrenos, pero al parecer el Rubio esquelético no quería ceder.

En lo que parecía un último intentó del Rubio esquelético, tiro un potente puñetazo.

-" ¡UNITED STATES OF SMAAAASHHHH! "- Fue El estruendoso grito que dio el Rubio esquelético al impactar el golpe al sujeto de traje.

Lejos de ahí, se podía observar a mucha gente aglomerada en la acera y el camino vial viendo en una pantalla gigante todo lo que había sucedido, al ver que el Rubio esquelético había ganado, todos empezaron a celebrarlo incluso a llorar, 6 personas en especial resaltaban.

Esos seis eran jóvenes, se podía ver la felicidad en sus rostros, pero tristeza en uno de ellos.

Aquel Rubio esquelético, tenía la mano levantada en victoria, de pronto su cuerpo cambio a una musculosa, todo había acabado, el sujeto de traje no respondía, estaba inconciente, más no muerto.

Pero contrario a lo que todos pensaban, se empezaron a escuchar leves ruidos de truenos, el cielo obscuro se tornó en un total negruzco nebuloso, no se podía ver las estrellas o la luna, solo se apreciaban las luces que adornaban la ciudad cercana y la del helicóptero, rayos empezaron a caer del cielo negruzco, los truenos sonaban potentes, se abrió una especie de hoyo de donde provenian los rayos, se escuchaba ensordecedor lo que sucedía, pareciera como si el fin del mundo o de la existencia misma estuviera sucediendo ahora mismo.

Empezó a temblar, un temblor que hacia los edificios parecer gelatina, como si fuera poco el pánico que sembraba esa escena, las alarmas de emergencia de la ciudad empezaron a sonar, daba una atmósfera muy tenebrosa, la gente quería salir corriéndo, pero algo se los impedía, los rayos no cesaban, los truenos cada vez se hacían más estruendosos, el Rubio que seguía en su forma músculosa, miró al cielo presenciado todo, pues ahí estaba la nebulosa negruzca, encima de él.

Sintió como un rayo arrasó todo a un lado de donde estaba el, caían y caían sin intermedios, parecían nunca acabar, la destrucción se estaba haciendo aún peor con esto.

Todos los espectadores sintieron una enorme presión en el ambiente, sus cuerpos les pesaba, su respiración se entrecortaba, de pronto dos siluetas salieron del hoyo, su trayectoria estaba disparada hacia abajo, si nadie hacia algo los dos impactarían fuertemente en el suelo terminando muertos, la velocidad era impresionante, nadie podía hacer nada, las dos siluetas cayeron, e hicieron que la zona de destrucción no fuera más que una simple "Nada", un enorme crater era lo que se veía, el Rubio por mucha suerte que parezca, estaba arriba de ese cráter, el helicóptero que estaba grabando enfoco la lente en las siluetas, era más morbo que nada, pues todos sabían que nadie podría sobrevivir a esa caída, pero ahí estaban las dos siluetas de pie, sin ningún rasguño.

Se podía ver a un ser rosado, parecía un monstruo, sus venas estaban saltadas y pulsaban frenéticamente, parecía que querían reventar, enfrente de ese ser rosado de altura muy considerable, un poco más alto que el Rubió que seguía en su forma músculosa, estaba un joven de 15, tal vez 16 años, era mucho menor en estatura, se podía decir que le llegaba casi al pecho a ese ser rosado, su cabello de color azabache y color de ojos igual, un Dogi Naranja opaco, le daba una sonrisa santurrona a el monstruo Rosado.

-" ¡¿Q-Quienes son ellos?!"- Pregunto para si mismo el Rubio que dejó atrás su forma músculosa.

Dentro del cráter se podía ver una batalla de miradas, Gohan sentía muchas presencias no muy lejos de ahí, aparte aún sentía dos presencias a 20 metros de ellos, tenía muchas teorías, y una de ellas le hacía hervir la sangre, pero estaba sereno, no podía perder la cordura y ser derrotado por ese maldito monstruo.

-"¡Ya me tienes harto!"- Se escucho decir al monstruo Rosa, se abalanzó contra el Joven azabache.

Sus golpes eran demasiado fuertes, pero Gohan los bloqueaba como si nada, el estruendo sonaba como si el aire se estuviera partiendo, el cráter se empezó hacer aún más profundo, Buu incremento su Ki y su aura rosada se presento, Gohan no se inmutaba, en un descuido de Buu, le dio una patada ascendente en su quijada, o lo que tenía de ella, lo alzó en el aire, voló hacia el y le propinó un golpe con su puño derecho en su estómago seguido de una patada en las costillas, Buu escupió saliva, no se detenía debido al dolor, Gohan desapareció y apareció enfrente de junio dándole otro golpe.

La escena que veía todo mundo parecía ser irreal, ese niño estaba volando por los cielos sin la necesidad de alas, solo podían observar como ese monstruo Rosado iba de un lado al otro, era como ver una pelota de Ping Pong de un lado a otro siendo golpeado por dos raquetas, ya hacia un tiempo que no veían al joven.

En un último golpe, Gohan con sus dos puños entrelazados le dio en la espalda a Buu, haciendo que cayera al mismo cráter, antes de caer complemente de cara al suelo, Buu logró poner sus manos delante de él y sus rodillas, para caer y hacer el cráter aún las profundo.

-"¡ALL MIGHT!"- Fue la fuerte exclamación de todos los espectadores al ver cómo salia volando el Rubio esquelético ahora identificado como All Might, Al igual, esa exclamación la dieron varias personas en trajes, parecían una clase de Héroes de Comics o Mangas, dichos personajes habían llegado donde estaba All Might, Fueron a auxiliarlo.

Todo esto era visto por todo el país, era una premisa, pero, ¡Diablos! Esto era irreal.

-" ¡MALDITA SEA, TE VOY A MATAR! ¡TE VOY A MATAR! "- Buu explotó en ira pura.

-"Vamos Maldito, demuestra de que eres capaz, ya me cansé de jugar contigo"- Gohan apareció enfrente de Buu al terminar sus palabras, Buu le lanzó ráfagas de Ki que Gohan desvío, Buu trato de distraer la atención de Gohan, pero no lo consiguió, Gohan sujeto el puño de Buu y detuvo su patada con su pierna, las explosiones que causaron las ráfagas de Ki de Buu, destruyeron los edificios que aún seguían en pié.

-"¡ERES UN MALDITO!"- Buu incrementaba más su Ki, Sus venas parecían que de verdad estaban a nada de reventar, su cuerpo se hizo más robusto, sus músculos eran enormes, parecía la misma escena que con Cell, Se le había subido la sangre a la cabeza, no pensaba claro y su Ki Estaba descontrolado y al tope.

Gohan con el puño aún sujeto de Buu, lo mando a volar con su fuerza, Buu quedo estático en el aire.

-"¡TE VOY A MATAR JUNTO CON ESTE PLANETA!"- Buu empezó a cargar una enorme esfera rosada con núcleo morado en sus manos.

-" ¡¿QUE ES LO QUE VA HACER ESE MONSTRUO?!"- Pregunto exaltado un hombre con llamas en su cuerpo.

-" ¡TODOS USTEDES ALEJENSE DE AQUÍ!"- Grito autoritario Gohan.

-" ¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?! SOMOS HEROES Y NO PODEMOS PERMITIR QUE ESTO SIGA, YA HAN DESTRUIDO MUCHO"- Gohan empezó a elevar su Ki, empezaron a caer rayos, la aura de Gohan se hizo presente, la altura que alcanzaba era hasta el cielo negruzco, los rayos se aglomeraban alrededor del aura de Gohan.

-" ¡QUE SE VAYAN! SI NO SE VAN DE AQUÍ PUEDEN MORIR POR EL CHOQUE DE ENERGÍAS"- Ya no dijeron nada, tomaron a All Might, y se fueron, dejaron al sujeto de traje negro ahí tirado.

Gohan estaba cargando un Súper Kamehameha, la energía hacia que los escombros se alzarán y flotaran en el aire, estaban desafiando la gravedad, las rocas, como enormes escombros de edificios estaban todos alrededor de Gohan, la tierra temblaba, los rayos seguían cayendo sin aviso de ceder, los truenos sonaban aterradores, la alarma de emergencia seguía sonando, para todos esa escena era escalofriante.

-" ¡MUERE!"- Exclamó frenético Buu, lanzó su enorme ataque hacia Gohan y la tierra, Gohan aun cargaba el Super Kamehameha.

-" ¡KAME... HAME...!" - Una enorme luz se hacía presente en las manos de Gohan -" ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"- Grito Gohan, el choque de energías se hizo presente haciendo una ráfaga de aire tan rápida y destructiva que el helicóptero salió volando, la ráfaga de aire llegó a la ciudad cercana, todos los espectadores Gritaron aterrorizados, ya nadie podía ver lo que sucedía ahí, más que dos héroes que se habían quedado, uno de ellos era All Might y el otro era el mismo sujeto con llamas en su cuerpo.

Aquellos 6 estudiantes se habían quedado en Shock Total, Tal poder era una fantasía, una burla, un sueño.

La batalla de energías seguía, Buu había soltado todo su Ki en ese ataque, Gohan aún podía aumentar mucho más su poder, pero si lo hacía, podría terminar con toda la perfectura, viendo como ganaba su Kamehameha, solo aumento otro poco su Ki.

-"¡MALDITA SEA! ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA!'- Grito en cólera y frustrado Buu.

-" No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya, después de todo... Tu... Tu... ¡TOCASTE A MI VIDEL! AHORA NO PODRÉ ESTAR CON ELLA... ESTAMOS EN OTRA DIMENSIÓN ¡MALDITO! ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"- Gohan ya había deducido todo, ¿Héroes? ¿Humanos vivos? Edificaciones diferentes a las que conocía, autos igual de diferentes, tenía que estar en otra dimensión, Ese grito que dio Gohan dio aviso a un último incremento en su Ki, un último aumento demasiado poderoso, su Kamehameha rodeaba a Majin Buu, era una escena compartida, Gohan divisaba a Cell, era la misma situacion, el Kamehameha de Gohan estaba carbonizando a Buu ni siquiera polvo estaba quedando de el, se escuchaban los gritos de dolor de Buu, lo último en terminar de desintegrarse fue su antena, Gohan se tranquilizó, destenso sus músculos y se puso en una posición relajada, empezó a buscar el Ki de Buu, así estuvo por más de dos minutos, donde los temblores, los rayos, los truenos y la alarma se ausentaron.

-"Todo terminó"- Fueron las palabras de Gohan, dejó de usar ese estado tan poderoso que Rō Kaio-Shin le había dado, sintió tres presencias aún cerca, una de ellas estaba bajando su Ki, Gohan fue hasta donde estaba el Rubio de Nombre All Might.

Los 6 Jóvenes estaban corriendo hacia el lugar del incidente, más adecuadamente, 5 seguían a un peliverde muy exaltado.

-" ¡DEKU! ¡MALDICIÓN! "- Gritaba un Rubio cenizo a un peliverde.

-" ¡K-Kacchan...! No sabemos si es Héroe o Villano... ¡A-All M-Might necesita nuestra ayuda!"- Dijo el peliverde muy exaltado y preocupado.

-"Midoriya-Kun, es muy arriesgado, no somos profesionales, debes tranquilizarte"- Le dijo al peliverde conocido ahora como Midoriya un Azabache con lentes.

-" Iida tiene razón, debes tranquilizarte"- Le dijo un pelirrojo, pero no entendia de razones, solo seguía corriendo hacia el lugar del incidente.

Gohan había llegado donde estaba All Might y el sujeto de las llamas, aquel sujeto musculoso lo encaró, Gohan solo hizo una reverencia en signo de respetó y saludo formal a los dos.

-" Disculpen por todos los daños que ocasione, mi nombre es Son Gohan, un gusto conocerlos"- Gohan se puso firme, Aquel sujeto al ver que Gohan no era una amenaza, cruzó su brazos, All Might aun débil le dio una sonrisa.

-" Eres aterrador Chicó, pero no eres una amenaza o ¿Si?"- Pregunto el sujeto de llamas, solo quería confirmar las cosas.

-" Descuidé, si ya quisiera, en este momento todo el planeta sería añicos, Solo bromeó "- Se rascó la nuca algo nervioso, ya hacia tiempo que su actitud había cambiado.

-" Eres gracioso... "- Dijo no muy convencido All Might, pero tan pronto terminó, escupió sangre, se desmoronó en el suelo, Gohan pudo ver una herida mortal en su costado izquierdo.

-" Está muy mal señor, déjeme ayudarlo "- Sin el concentimiento de All Might o el otro sujeto, Gohan se puso en cuclillas frente a All Might y estiró sus manos dirigidas al rubio.

Una luz verde empezó a cubrir al Rubio, ante la vista del otro no parecía algo perjudicial, hasta que se escucho un enorme grito por parte del rubio.

-" ¡¿OYE QUE...?!"- Estaba por recriminar el sujeto lleno de llamas, pero se dio cuenta que donde estaba aquella herida, se estaba sanando rápidamente.

All Might se estaba retorciendo del dolor, sentía como si sus órganos sé estuvieran regenerando, el dolor en su costado izquierdo era insoportable, sus gritos de dolor fueron escuchados por un peliverde y sus amigos que habían llegado al lugar.

-"¡ALL MIGHT!"- Grito desesperado Midoriya, de su cuerpo salían rayos verdes, de un salto llegó hacia donde estaba Gohan, pero antes de que Midoriya pudiera golpearlo, Gohan agarro su puño, estaba por gritar ¡SMASH! Pero al ver qué fue detenido como si nada, se quedó callado y en Shock.

-" Tranquilo Chico, solo está ayudando a All Might"- Dijo Aquel sujeto aun desconocido.

-" E-Endeavor- San... ¿Cómo que ayudarlo? "- Le pregunto al ahora conocido como Endeavor.

El solo hizo un gesto señalando su costado izquierdo, Midoriya reaccionó y vio que la herida mortal de su Héroe ya no estába, Gohan soltó el puño de Midoriya y siguió con lo suyo, los demás llegaron y observaban la escena.

-" Shoto" - Dijo Endeavor.

-" Padre"- Dijo un Chico de cabello bicolor y una cicatriz en su lado izquierdo.

-" Terminé, ¿Cómo se siente? "- Le pregunto Gohan a All Might.

El Rubio se paró como si nada hubiera pasado, ya no sentía ningún tipo de dolor, podía respirar mejor que antes, mucho mejor que antes, sonrió al ya no sentir su herida.

-" Gracias Joven Son Gohan, te debo una "- Gohan negó con la cabeza.

-" Descuidé señor..."- Esperó a que le dijera su nombre.

-" Oh! Disculpa mis modales, Puedes llamarme All... "- Antes de que le pudiera decir su nombre, fue interrumpido.

-" ¡ALL MIGHT!"- Grito alguien detrás de todos, ahí estaba el sujeto de traje negro con su brazo Bio-mecanico.

-" ¡All For One!"- Dijo sorprendido All Might.

-" (¿Todo para uno?)"- Se hizo la pregunta en su interior Gohan.

-" ¡Terminemos esto de una vez, Tu y yo, All For One Vs One For All!"- De nuevo Gohan se hizo una pregunta mental (¿Uno para todos?) Si unias las dos frases era el eslogan de los tres mosqueteros.

All For One Se abalanzó tan rápido hacia todos que no le importaba a quien matará primero, Su objetivo era All Might, pero si podía llevarse a más al sepulcro, mejor para el, una azabache vio de frente a ese sujeto de Apodo All For One, se quedo tensa, inmóvil, aterrorizada, ni siquiera grito.

-" ¡YAOYOROZU-SAN!"- Grito apaniquiado tanto Midoriya, como los demás.

Se escucho un estruendo fuerte, todos estaban perplejos, la azabache identificada como Yaoyorozu, tenía cerrado los ojos de miedo, temblaba, los demás veían una escena que solo All Might podría dar, ahí estaba Gohan deteniendo el enorme puño-Brazo Bio-mecanico de All For One.

-" Pero que... "- Fue el susurro atónito de All For One.

Yaoyorozu abrió lentamente sus ojos, aun tenía miedo y su temblor era constante, de sus ojos salian lagrimas, vio a un azabache delante de ella protegiéndola, tenía el brazo de ese villano sujeto.

-" Oye, maldito, ¿Quién te cres?, queriendo golpear a una dama, eso está mal "- Yaoyorozu se conmovió por las palabras del azabache delante de ella, antes de que alguien hiciera algo, Gohan ya tenía su puño derecho incrustado en el abdomen del Villano, escupió sangre, y de un momento a otro salió disparado hacia atrás.

-" ¡¿DE UN SOLO GOLPE?!"- Dijeron exaltados todos los hombres presentes.

Yaoyorozu vio cómo se daba la vuelta el azabache, se puso de cuclillas y le tomo su mano delicadamente.

-" ¿Te encuentras bien?"- Le pregunto Gohan mientras la ayudaba a levantarse, de las mejillas de la azabache se apreció un tenue color rojizo.

-" S-Si... Muchas gracias P-Por salvarme"- Dijo avergonzada y agradecida.

-" Descuida, no tolero ver qué alguien golpeé a una Dama, por cierto, All Might-San, Ese sujeto, Atacó a matar"- Yaoyorozu solo desvío la mirada hacia otro lado, se suponía que solo con alguien se le aceleraba el corazón y se ponía nerviosa, entonces... ¿Por qué rayos no podía agradecerle como era debido y verlo directamente?.

-" Si... ¡Jovenes!, váyanse de aquí antes de que..."- All Might Fue interrumpido.

-"¡MALDITO MOCOSO!"- Todos se tensaron, el sujeto de traje estaba llendo contra Gohan.

-"¡SON GOHAN!"- Grito All Might al ver a All For One enfrente de Gohan.

All For One cargo otro puñetazo, pero Gohan solo atrapó su puño, como le hizo con Buu, apretó su Brazo-Puño Bio-mecanico, solo que esta vez se escucho el romperse de algo, Gohan había roto esa abominación de brazo, le dio un puñetazo aún más fuerte en su estómago sin soltar su puño, All For One habia escupido mucha sangre, se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas mientras su brazo o puño, seguía en la mano de Gohan, le dio otro golpe en su casi rostro, lo había dejado inconciente con ese último golpe, Gohan dejó de agarrar el brazo de All For One.

Los 6 Jóvenes estaban atónitos, el azabache habia terminado con un villano que a All Might le había costado casi su vida, el lo había terminado con dos simples golpes.

All Might y Endeavor estaban más atónitos aún que los jóvenes, un chico de 15 o tal vez 16 años había terminado con una amenaza de niveles estremecedores, aún que todo cobraba sentido si habías presenciado la escena post-apocaliptica de hace un rato.

Gohan estaba por matar al sujeto, de su mano derecha salia una luz, una ráfaga de Ki se estaba formando, pero antes de que Gohan pudiera terminar con All For One, All Might lo detuvo.

-"Espera Son Gohan, ¡¿Que estabas por hacer?!"- Pregunto algo exaltado All Might.

-"Matarlo, ¿Que otra cosa podría hacer? Puedo deducir que este sujeto fue el que lo dejo en el estado en que lo encontré, además estaba por matar a Yaoyorozu-San, el es un villano y esa clase de sujetos deben morir"- Gohan se veía tranquilo, sereno, sin ningún conflicto consigo mismo por decir la palabra "Matar".

-" Son Gohan... Es cierto que el es una amenaza pero... "- All Might Fue interrumpido de nuevo.

-"Entonces debería dejar de existir, si está persona quiso matar a una dama sin remordimientos, no me extrañaría que ya haya matado a cientos de personas sin remordimientos, incluso apostaría que le gusta hacer sufrir a la gente, entonces ¿Por qué dejarlo vivir?"- La filosofía de Gohan era simple y sin rodeos, si matas debes ser exterminado, tal como lo hacían en su dimensión con Freezer, Cell, Bojack y Buu.

-" Por qué un Héroe debe saber perdonar los actos atroces de los villanos, este mundo se rige por el bien y el mal, el bien siempre termina ganando, por eso los héroes tenemos la responsabilidad de ayudar incluso a los villanos"- Endeavor fue quien habló encarando a Gohan, el azabache alzó una ceja en confusión.

-" Entonces, si yo llegara hacer un Villano y mato a tu hijo "- La mano de Gohan apuntaba al bicolor de nombre Shoto -" ¿Me perdonaría? "- Una ráfaga de Ki Estaba por salir de la mano de Gohan, pero antes de que pudiera seguir, bajo la mano.

Los 6 Jóvenes estaban atónitos, por tal motivo de hostilidad, querían aventarse a golpear a Gohan, Endeavor se enfureció por la amenaza.

-" ¡NO TE ATREVAS MALDITO!"- Endeavor agarro del Dogi a Gohan, levantandolo.

-" Entonces, dígame Endeavor-San, Si hicieron eso, ¿me perdonaría la vida?, ¿le perdonaría la vida al sujeto que mato a mano dura y a sangre fría a su querido hijo? "- Endeavor apretó el agarré que tenía en el Dogi del azabache -" No ¿Verdad?, Entonces ese sujeto llamado All For One debe morir"- Endeavor y All Might abrieron los ojos como platos al ver a Gohan apuntar su mano al villano, estaba por hacerlo, claro que lo haría, si no fuera por qué un borrón verde golpeara su mano haciendo que la ráfaga de Ki se dirigiera lejos de donde estaban parados.

-" ¡¿Que cres que haces?! ¡Estás loco! El deber de un héroe es perdonar y ayudar a todo aquel que de haya salido del camino del bien, podrá haber matado a mucha gente pero el... "- Fue interrumpido el Peliverde Midoriya.

-" Ya callense con lo de "Héroes", Yo no soy algún tipo de héroe o emisario de la paz, mi filosofía es clara y sin enredaderas, "si matas debes morir"- Endeavor soltó a Gohan, apretó sus puños en furia, si no era un héroe, ¿Que diablos era?.

-" Son Gohan... Tú ya has matado más de una vez ¿No?"- Pregunto All Might temiendo por la respuesta.

Los jóvenes se interesaron y también temian por la respuesta del azabache.

-"14 veces para ser exactos, y todos se lo merecían, en sus corazones no había más que maldad"- Todos pusieron un rostro de terror, un joven de esa edad, matando, se le considera un villano.

-" ¿T-Tu... Has... M-Matado?"- Dijo impactada, horrorizada y temblorosa Yaoyorozu.

-" Dices que tú Filosofía es "Si matas debes Morir", entonces también aplica a ti esa Filosofía"- Dijo Calmado All Might, aun que, por dentro estaba teniendo un conflicto respecto a la imagen del chico.

-" Yo no mato por gusto All Might-San, un monstruo que maté, mato a mi padre y a miles de humanos, otro de ellos, quería exterminar el planeta, sin mencionar que mato a casi todo un país, dígame, sería decente, sabio y justo que esos seres hayan terminado siendo perdonados por aquellos que juraron terminar con el mal ¡No! ¡¿Verdad?!"- Nadie decía nada, ante esas palabras, ciertamente tenía razón, tenían un conflicto en cuanto a que pensar sobre el Azabache.

-"Creo que ya fue suficiente"- Dijo una especie de roedor con una cicatriz.

-" Me preguntaba cuando es que interrumpíria, lo sentí hace mucho, al igual que los 30 más que lo acompañan"- Gohan vio al roedor, le dio una sonrisa amigable.

-"Eres un Joven impresionante, tranquilizate, solo estamos aquí por los daños ocasionados y algunos de nuestros estudiantes"- Gohan seguía sin inmutarse, la verdad todo esto le estaba dando igual -" Jóvenes por favor, acompañen a los oficiales, ellos los llevarán a sus hogares, después hablaremos con ustedes sobre esto"- Los 6 asintieron y se fueron con los oficiales, Yaoyorozu no pudo evitar voltear para darle un último vistazo a Gohan.

-" Nedzu-San, oh!Tsukauchi-San, me alegra que estés aquí, All For One esta inconciente y muy herido, esta es la oportunidad para llevárselo"- Un hombre de cabello corto negro y color de ojos igual al cabello, le sonrió a All Might.

-" ¡Por supuesto! Pero ¿Cómo te encuentras?"- All Might le sonrió y le dio un pulgar arriba en símbolo de "Ok"

-" Endeavor-San, debería marcharse, nos haremos cargo de lo demás"- Le dijo Nedzu al Llameante hombre, a regañadientes se fue, no sin antes darle una mirada retadora a Gohan.

-" Son Gohan, lamentó decirte que debes acompañar a los oficiales a la jefatura, te pondrán una esposas especiales para desactivar tu Quirk"- Le Dijo All Might, Gohan alzó una ceja "¡¿Quirk?!" Se preguntó Gohan.

-" Esta bien, no tengo inconvenientes con eso, debo responder por los daños que provoque, por favor, estaré a su cuidado "- Gohan hizo una reverencia en forma de saludo y respeto a los oficiales que se quedaron estupefactos, ellos pensaron que se resistiría, pero contrario a lo que pensaban, incluso era educado... Bastante educado.

Le pusieron las esposas y lo subieron a una de las patrullas.

-" Dime All Might, ¿Como es que te encuentras bien?, All For One the había dejado gravemente herido, ni siquiera Recovery Girl, podría haberte curado en un instante y sin síntomas colaterales"- Le preguntó el roedor de nombre Nedzu a All Might.

-" Fue ese joven, Son Gohan, el le curo de mis heridas, y no solo eso Director Nedzu"- All Might hizo a un lado la tela que cubría la zona donde antes tenía su herida mortal, al descubrirla, tanto Nedzu como Tsukauchi, se impresionaron -" El logro lo que nadie había podido -" All Might Volvió a cubrirse la zona.

-" Ese Joven Son Gohan, ¿Cres que tenga más de un Quirk?"- Pregunto Nedzu.

-" Es totalmente posible director, tiene una fuerza incomparable, si tengo que comparar, diría que yo en mis años dorados, sería una hormiga contra una montaña, además, ni le gusta decirlo, pero puede ser una amenaza, ese joven estaba por matar a All For One sin remordimientos"- Nedzu asintió, esto era muy interesante.

-" Escuche y vi lo suficiente para tener una idea clara de los ideales y filosofía de Son Gohan, no te preocupes All Might, no es una amenaza, solo que su ideología es muy diferente a la nuestra, conoces a los ¿"Anti heroes"?, ellos son algo así como, exterminadores del mal, en vez de reformar, acaban de raíz con el problema, es mal visto, incluso se les podría colocar en el borde de la línea de un Villano"- All Might asíntio a las palabras del Director Nedzu.

-" Entonces Director Nedzu, Tsukauchi-Kun, ¿Que sucederá con Son Gohan?"- Pregunto curioso All Might.

-" Bueno, Será interrogado, por los daños que ocasionó tendrá dos opciones, pagar con la prisión o trabajo comunitario, pero debido a su posible corta edad, aún no se le puede tratar como a un adulto, así que solo le darán trabajo comunitario, el Director Nedzu planea meterlo al programa de Héroes, pero eso ya lo veremos mañana en su audiencia"- All Might asíntio y Camino junto a Nedzu y Tsukauchi, para irse de ahí.

Gohan aún estaba de camino a la jefatura, los dos oficiales en la patrulla se veían nerviosos.

-"Oye chico... tienes una gran fuerza, fue impresionante y muy aterrador el espectáculo que mostraste peleando con ese ser rosado"- Lo elogio uno de los oficiales.

-" ¡Oh! ¿Ah? ¡Muchas gracias! "- Les sonrió Gohan, se podía ver su reflejo por el retrovisor.

Nadie dijo nada más, Gohan solo bajo su mirada, se veía frustrado, enojado, se vio como dos gotas cayeron al piso de la patrulla, estaba llorando de frustración, desesperación y tristeza.

-" Videl..." - Fue el susurro inaudible que dio Gohan.

Sus sentimientos eran por ella, ya no podría verla, sentirla y oler su aroma, empezó a temblar, no quería dejar de ver a la que fue su amor durante 3 años, no, no quería eso, quería estar con ella, pero no podría volver, al menos no por ahora.

-" Te amo..."- Fue el último susurro inaudible que dio Gohan aún con lágrimas cayendo al piso de la patrulla.

¡**_Que Tal! Aquí tienen el prólogo y a la vez Capitulo 0, muchos esperaran un Gohan x Momo, y la verdad mi idea original es hacerlo con ella, pero debo ser honesto, me estaba inclinando mas hacia Melissa, asi que, todo depende de lo que ustedes digan, a mi parecer y al igual que un seguidor, pienso que Melissa encajaría mas con Gohan, pero aún así, si les soy honesto, me decidí por el Gohan x Momo, todo dependera de como siga la trama, hasta la próxima._**


	3. Capitulo 1: Llegada

**_Capítulo 1_**

**_Llegada a la dimension Heroica_**

Los minutos pasaban, las horas pasaban, desde que Gohan habia llegado a la Jefatura, estaba callado, no decía palabra alguna, no es que fuera necesario, ya que tan pronto llegaron, lo colocaron dentro de una Celda especial sin quitarle las esposas, solo se le explicó su situcion y la audiencia que tendría mañana por la mañana.

Dentro de la jefatura era un caos, gente muy preocupada por desapariciónes de familiares o personas importantes para ellos, la batalla de Gohan y Buu había hecho más que solo estremecer, había destruido, los temblores habían derrumbado viejos edificios donde irresponsablemente vivía gente, irresponsable claro, por los caseros, había heridos, desparecidos y muchos otros atrapados entre los escombros.

Gohan era ajeno a todo esto, estaba aislado y nadie le decía nada, aunque el podía sentir muchas presencias agitadas en el mismo lugar, deducia que malos acontecimientos estaban sucediendo, sentía que era por su culpa, no estaba tan lejos de la verdad.

Pero la verdad, es que a él solo le importaba una cosa, y esa era "Videl Satan", Sus pensamientos giraban entorno a la azabache de ojos azules, su novia, su primer amor, estaba feliz de que ella estuviera vivía, al igual que los demás, pero él no estaría con ella, no le enfurecía el pensar que continuará su vida a lado de otro, solo le entristece el saber que ya no la vera, dibujo una pequeña sonrisa mientras la sombra de su cabello cubría sus ojos.

-"Espero que ya hayan revivido a todos los que murieron"- Fue lo único que dijo, fue igual en un Susurro.

Sabía que los demás harían la buena obra de revivir a todos los que mato Majin Buu, Bulma estaría feliz de ver de nuevo a su Vegeta, lo que también le ponía triste, es que su madre, ahora solo tenía a Goten y a su abuelo Ox, sería muy difícil para ella el Sobrellevarlo, solo esperaba que no creyeran que había muerto, pero eso sería imposible, el Ki de Buu tambien desapareció en aquel momento.

Con ese último pensamiento Gohan se recargo en el respaldo de la silla donde estaba sentado, su cabeza se hizo hacía atrás, tras más de 48 horas sin dormir, Gohan cerró sus ojos y cayó en un sueño profundo.

La noche Había terminando, un enorme caos esa noche si me permiten decirlo, aún en la mañana había mucho movimiento en la jefatura al igual que en hospitales y otros lugares, Gohan seguía durmiendo.

All Might, Nedzu y Tsukauchi, estaban enfrente de la celda de Gohan, lo veían tan tranquilo durmiendo, como si no estuviera preocupado de nada, de algún modo eso le molestó al Detective Tsukauchi, así como le molestó a All Might, Nedzu era otro caso, al ser un ser de suma inteligencia, su perspectivas era otra.

En la sala de interrogación estaban esperando Endeavor y otras dos personas, querían saber quién es ese joven y si es una amenaza.

Gohan no daba indicios de despertar, así que un oficial abrió la celda, al hacerlo, Gohan se despertó, sus sentidos lo alertaron, sin percatarse, rompió las esposas como si de papel estuvieran hechas, Tsukauchi se sorprendió, All Might tenia una cara de incredulidad, sudor frío se podía ver en su frente, Nedzu, sonrió, el roedor si que era una cosa especial, todo lo que hace ese chico le fascina.

-"¡Oh! Lo siento mucho, rompí sus esposas"- Gohan se rascó la nuca mientras reía nervioso.

-" Descuida Joven Son Gohan, se que no escaparas, pero es por protocolo y para que los demás se sientan seguros que deberás tener otras esposas, ¿Entiendes?"- Le explicó Nedzu, Gohan sonrió y asintió, el oficial que abrió la celda le puso otras esposas.

-"Bien, Vámonos, tu interrogatorio está esperando"- Le dijo Tsukauchi, Gohan salió de la celda y camino acompañado de los tres y el oficial.

-"Buenos días All Might-San"- Gohan saludo amablemente, cosa que no le importo a All Might.

-"Buenos días"- Fue cortante y fria su respuesta, Gohan lo noto, estaba enfadado con el.

-"No le tomes mucha importancia, All Might esta un poco enojado por cosas personales"- Gohan vio a Nedzu y después a All Might, solo also Los hombros restándole importancia.

-"Estaría alerta si fuera tu"- Fueron las palabras de All Might, Gohan lo tomo como una advertencia, pero sabía que era una amenaza, no respondió a su provocación, solo siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un cuarto donde Gohan entro con los tres, el oficial de quedó afuera cuidando la puerta.

Lo sentaron, en la mesa había una barra transversal donde el Detective Tsukauchi, puso las esposas de Gohan atravesadas, de modo que no pudiera escapar, se sentó enfrente de el y dejó caer un expediente en la mesa, lo abrió, y había por mucho cinco hojas.

-" Bien, Son Gohan, no hay registro de un joven con ese nombre en todo Japón, llamamos a la mayoría de países que tenemos como aliados y nadie supo darnos noticias de alguien llamado así, así que se te preguntará solo una vez ¿Cual es tu verdadero nombre? "- Gohan le sonrió al Detective, no era una sonrisa santurrona o desafiante era más bien amigable.

-"Mi nombre es Son Gohan, mi apellido y nombre son en honor a mi abuelito, como usted dice, no hay registro de mi, antes de hoy"- El Detective se quedó pensativo, estaba cooperando, eso era bueno.

-" Bien, ahora, Son Gohan, se te vio pelear con un sujeto de Color rosa, de altura 2.20mts, complexión robusta, debido a tu pelea con el, la destrucción llegó más allá de la perfectura de Kamino, la destrucción conlleva, edificios, establecimientos, casas, departamentos y un colegio, hay un total de 230 personas heridas, y 117 más en estado de gravedad, tenemos, más de 400 personas desaparecidas y otras bajo escombros, no eres responsable directo, fue daño colateral, pero debido a que fuiste una herramienta para el desastre que esto conllevó se te darían cerca de 300 años de prisión"- Gohan había perdido su sonrisa, ahora estaba serio, muy serio, All Might vio esto como si fuera síntoma de indiferencia.

-"¡¿No te importa el daño que ocasionaste?!"- Exclamó All Might golpeando su puño en la mesa.

-"Perdone All Might-San, pero ya lo dijo el Detective Tsukauchi, no es mi culpa directamente, solo hice lo necesario para salvar su mundo, el mundo de todos ustedes, ese monstruo rosa no se habría tentado a hablar con ustedes, incluso se los habría comido sin decir nada, el daño fue colateral, lamentó escuchar todo lo que provocó mi pelea con Buu"- All Might se transformó en su forma músculosa y dio un enorme golpe a la mesa, hizo un pequeño cráter en el suelo, de la mesa ya ni quedaba nada, Gohan estaba sin las esposas, solo estaba sentado igual que Tsukauchi, Nedzu estaba cerca de la puerta observando todo.

-"¡CON LAMENTARLO NO ARREGLARAS NADA!"- Gohan solo se quedó sentado viendo serio a All Might.

-"¿Ya Terminó con su berrinche?"- Le pregunto Gohan viendo serio a un All Might enfurecido.

En la otra parte del cuarto donde estaba Endeavor y las otras dos personas, se había hecho un silencio sepulcral, estaban viendo una Faceta de All Might que nunca llegaron a ver.

-" Ese chico... Está tocando los nervios de All Might"- Hablo una persona con traje de astronauta.

-" Si esto sigue así, me temo que habrá que detener a esos dos"- Dijo un hombre alto, delgado, con ojeras y rostro cansado, incluso parecía harto de la vida.

-" ¿Ustedes creen que podamos hacerlo? El daño colateral sufrido solo por el impacto de los ataques de ese chico con ese monstruo fueron enormes, puedo deducir que incluso en el estado tranquilo que está, puede terminar fácilmente con nosotros"- Hablo Endeavor.

-" Puedo borrar su Quirk, All Might y Usted Endeavor, pueden encargarse de el"- Endeavor negó ante las palabras del sujeto con vendas en su cuello.

-"Ese chico tiene más de un Quirk, vuela, es fuerte, mostró materialización de luz, manipuló electricidad volviéndola rayos, incluso demostró manipulación de llamas "- Endeavor se refería al aura azulada del Ki que Gohan expulsa - " Además tiene un Quirk Sanador, es muy peligroso, ¿podrás borrar todo eso Aizawa?, Puede que pase lo mismo que con ese Nomu en el U.S.J. tal vez su fuerza es solo suya y no parte de un Quirk"- El sujeto conocido como Aizawa, solo se quedó viendo la escena de All Might y El Joven Azabache.

No dijo nada más, solo continuaron viendo el interrogatorio.

-"All Might, Creo que es suficiente, estamos aquí para aclarar varias cosas respecto a Son Gohan"- Nedzu por fin habló.

-" Lo siento Director Nedzu, pero su cara de indiferencia me pone furioso"- Gohan sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-"Es un mal entendido All Might-San, solo estoy pensando en como ayudar, estoy seguro que toda la noche hubo equipos de rescate y búsqueda, los doctores y enfermeras de los hospitales trabajaron jornadas dobles, se que puedo ayudar en todo, pero me tomara todo el día"- Nedzu seguía con su sonrisa, All Might Volvió a su forma esquelética.

-"Ahora comprendo, lamentó el mal entendido"- Dijo All Might Guardando compostura.

-"Descuidé, no pasa nada, no es el único que está en un conflicto interno"- All Might se tenso, ese niño había deducido su malestar.

-" Parece que compartimos el mismo Quirk, Son Gohan-San"- Le Dijo Nedzu a un confundido Gohan, ahí estaba la misma palabra de ayer ¡¿Quirk?! -" Alto Perspecto, es decir que soy..."- Antes de que continuará Gohan lo interrumpió.

-"Tiene un coeficiente intelectual más haya del ser humano, ¿No es así?"- le pregunto Gohan, Nedzu asintió -" lamentó decirle que yo no tengo eso que ustedes llaman "Quirk", Supongo que es una singularidad ¿Verdad?"- De nuevo, Nedzu asintió, su sonrisa era la más grande que todos en ese cuarto habian visto.

-"Son Gohan, si no tienes algún Quirk, Entonces ¿Que fue todo eso que mostraste ayer?"- Pregunto All Might, Se veía más calmado, más concentrado, dejando a un lado sus conflictos.

-"Eso es debido al Ki"- Dijo tajante Gohan, All Might no comprendía lo que le quiso decir, al igual que los otros tres en la habitación compartida.

-"Estás diciendo que las leyendas y mitos sobre eso, son verdaderos, ¿Son Gohan-San?"- Le pregunto Nedzu muy curioso y sonriente.

-"Por supuesto que es verdad, El Ki o flujo de energía vital, es algo que todo ser vivo tiene, ustedes tres tienen un Ki, los más fuertes de aquí, son All Might-San y Endeavor-San, que está en la habitación compartida"- Endeavor, y los otros dos que lo acompañan, se quedaron atónitos.

-"Por eso es que las esposas no te hicieron efecto, entiendo, es sorprendente Son Gohan-San"- Gohan le sonrió a Nedzu, el roedor parecía agradarle mucho.

-"En ese caso, Son Gohan, continuando con el interrogatorio, ¿Cuantos años tienes?"- Le pregunto Tsukauchi.

-" Tengo 16 años Detective Tsukauchi"- Contesto Gohan.

-" Entonces, Son Gohan, 16 años de edad, Sin Quirk, Al parecer sin padres o familiares, eso es todo de mi parte, All Might, Director Nedzu, Pueden hacerle más preguntas si quieren, en un momento les hablaré para llevarlo a su Juicio"- Tsukauchi salió de la habitación, pasaron unos segundos y entraron las tres personas que estaban en la habitacion compartida.

-" ¡Oh! Mucho gustó, Mi nombre es Son Gohan"- Gohan dio una reverencia en forma de saludo y respeto hacia los dos nuevos héroes que entraron.

-" Son Gohan, el gusto es mío, Mi nombre es No.13"- Dijo la persona en traje típo espacial.

-" Shota Aizawa, EraserHead, un gusto"- Se presentó la persona con vendas en su cuello y ojeras.

-" Endeavor-San, me alegro verlo"- Le dijo Gohan amigablemente, solo recibió un "Hmp" de su parte.

-"Son Gohan, tenemos una propuesta que hacerte, debido a tu corta edad y falta de identidad, se te enjuiciara a trabajo comunitario, y tendrás que vivir en un orfanato, pero te ofrecemos unirte a la U.A. y vivir en los dormitorios que se inaugurarán, yo sere tu tutor, ¿Qué opinas?"- Gohan solo se quedó observando a los demás, se le quedaban viendo muy a fondo.

-" La verdad Nedzu-San, no me afecta en nada hacer trabajo comunitario, mucho menos vivir en un orfanato, me gustaría que usted fuera mi tutor, para poder estudiar en una academia normal, pero si eso conlleva a estar en una escuela para Héroes con los ideales opuestos a los míos, debo declinar su oferta"- Nedzu Sonrió, sabía que esa sería su respuesta, los demás héroes estaban sorprendidos y algo indignados, básicamente le estaba dando la espalda de una forma tan ofensiva a la U.A. la más prestigiosa academia de Japón.

-"Sabía que dirías eso Son Gohan, seré tu tutor legal, pero a cambio, te propongo quedarte medio año en el departamento de Héroes de la Academia, solo serás un oyente, pero podrás hacer las actividades si es que tú quieres, si aguantas ese medio año, te dejaré inscribirte en la academia que tú quieras ¿Que dices?"- Gohan le sonrió, era un buen trato, él solo quería seguir con sus estudios, el sueño que le inculcó su madre aún estaba presente, pero también quería ser otra cosa, un científico renombrado igual que Bulma.

-"De acuerdo, acepto Nedzu-San"- apretaron manos y sonrieron los dos.

-" Por cierto, Aizawa será tu Sensei, al igual que All Might"- Gohan Les sonrió.

-"Estaré a su cuidado Senseis"- Gohan hizo una reverencia que los dos héroes imitaron.

-"Bien, es hora de ir al Juicio"- Dijo Tsukauchi que había llegado con un oficial.

Todos salieron, a Gohan le colocaron otras esposas, caminaron hasta una zona donde se podía deducir era el juzgado.

Tal como dijo Nedzu, se le dieron dos opciónes, y al saber cuál tomar, el procedimiento fue sencillo, así que lo demás estaba sin cuidado, Gohan sentía las miradas de los presentes, unos curiosos y otros más, algo alertas.

Al terminar con el Juicio, Gohan fue liberado, pero aún tenía que resolver muchas cosas.

-"Nedzu-San, All Might-San, Endeavor-San, Aizawa-San y 13-San, me gustaría reparar los daños ocasionados, ¿me podrían llevar con los heridos y los que están en estado crítico?"- Ninguno dijo nada, hasta que Nedzu hablo sonriente.

-"Claro que sí, Vamos todos"- Dijo Nedzu.

Era más claro que el agua en una playa virgen, que los héroes le tenían desconfianza a Gohan, sabían muy poco de el, pero sabían mucho de sus habilidades, no sabían en que se convertiría en un futuro, si en un héroe, villano o un simple Civil, la incertidumbre los estaba matando.

Tomaron un carro, No. 13 se fue a seguir con sus labores de rescate, durante el camino todos se quedaron callados, Gohan veía la ciudad, era muy diferente todo aquí, se podía deducir que su tecnología era la misma o incluso un poco menos avanzada.

-"Son Gohan-San"- Lo llamo el Director Nedzu que está sentado a su lado derecho.

-"Dígame solo Gohan, Nedzu-San"- Nedzu asintió, Gohan estaba esperando lo que le iba a decir.

-" El Ki puede controlarlo todo ser vivo ¿No es así?"- Pregunto el pequeño director.

-"Así es Nedzu-San, como ya dije antes, el Ki es la fuente vital de todo ser vivo, pero a diferencia de un civil normal, los Artistas Marciales o los que practican algún deporte, son más rápidos en controlar su Ki, el cuerpo humano tiene un limitador, ese limitador se rompe al llegar al punto más alto y seguir con el entrenamiento Espiritual y mental, el Ki es manipulable en infinitas maneras"- Los dos profesores de U.A. y Endeavor escuchaban no creyendo nada, Nedzu era otro caso, estaba emocionado y curioso.

-"¿Cuáles son esas maneras? ¿Que habilidades se pueden conseguir?"- Gohan se quedó pensando un momento.

-" Se pueden conseguir técnicas de control mental, técnicas de defensa como campos de fuerza, Técnicas de Ataque como ráfagas de Ki, Técnicas de ilucion, Técnicas de Velocidad, es una infinidad, el Ki se puede usar incluso para sanación general de personas, también sirve para resurrección de animales o gente pequeña, es decir bebés, pero el gaste de Ki en esos casos es enorme, moriría al entregarle su Ki a esa personita"- Los héroes estaban asombrados, si todo eso se podía hacer, Gohan tenía que enseñarles a los heroes como manipular el Ki.

-"Entiendo, Gohan, ¿podrías enseñar el uso del Ki a los estudiantes y profesores, así como a los héroes?"- Pregunto Nedzu con una cara inocente, pero Gohan podía ver debajo de esa linda carita de oso.

-"Lamentó decirle que no lo haré Nedzu-San, entiendo que hay villanos, y héroes, si algún villano como ese tal All For One, logra sacar información sobre la manipulación del Ki, o si un héroe o incluso un aspirante a héroe se corrompe y yo le enseño el uso del Ki, puede ser contraproducente, la filosofía e ideales de los héroes se corromperia, el Ki es una fuente poderosa, que en manos equivocadas, puede llegar a lastimar más que una simple ciudad o país, hablamos de un planeta o universo"- Nedzu sonrió, de nuevo, ahí estaba la respuesta que esperaba de Son Gohan.

-" ¡¿A que te refieres con que nuestra filosofía se corromperia?!"- Pregunto Endeavor, secundado por Aizawa.

-" Ustedes luchan por un mundo mejor, y es admirable, ayudan a todo aquel que esté en problemas, incluso a los villanos, piensan que hablando ellos entenderán y dejarán de hacer actos perversos, algunos pueden cambiar, pero seamos honestos, los villanos, siempre serán eso, Villanos, no más, no menos, buscan la venganza, la auto satisfacción, el poder corrompe y es juzgado, el mundo no es paz completa, hay guerras, hambre, muerte, violaciones, pobreza, el mundo en el que se vive es una podredumbre, y los héroes no son suficientes para erradicar eso, si con sus "Singularidades" todo eso sigue en pie, creen que dejar vivo a un Villano que controla el Ki, ¿pueda cambiar de parecer?, A lo que me refiero, es que tendrían que empezar a matar"- Los Héroes se tensaron, Nedzu asintió, Gohan tenía razón, aún con Quirks, el mundo no ah cambiado mucho, los héroes son controlados por sus gobiernos correspondientes.

-"Gohan tiene razón, el uso del Ki sería contraproducente, tendríamos héroes más fuertes, pero viceversa, los villanos serían más peligrosos, los ideales por los que tanto luchamos y la filosofía que defendemos, ya no tendrían sentido"- Nedzu les explico, All Might Estaba reflexionando sobre eso al igual que Aizawa, Endeavor se veía indiferente.

-"Asi que dices, que tú filosofía es correcta ¿No? Dime, que harías con un criminal que despoja de sus bienes a un ciudadano correcto, o uno que secuestra, u otro que trafica con estupefacientes, ¿Los matarias?"- Endeavor estaba siendo hostil, demasiado, quería provocar a Gohan, pero no funcionaría.

-" Mi filosofía es muy distinta a la de ustedes, y algo que un héroe novato o un aspirante a héroe, ¡vamos!, incluso un niño de diez años, sabría la diferencia de un Criminal a un Villano, un Criminal hace delitos menores a medios, en cambio un villano hace crímenes graves, no puede comparar uno del otro, y para responder su pregunta, no, no mataría a un Criminal que cómete delitos menores a medios, para serles sinceros, está conversación se está saliendo de contexto, las preguntas que deberían hacerme es ¿Eres un Villano?, ¿Podemos confiar en ti? Si su problema o preocupación es si me convertiré en villano o héroe, mi respuesta será, en ninguno de los dos, no soy un héroe, y menos un villano, ya lo había dicho antes y se los diré de nuevo, "No soy un héroe ni un emisario de la paz", así que pueden estar tranquilos, si los villanos no se meten conmigo, ustedes podrán seguir haciendo lo que siempre han hecho, reavilitarlos para que sean angeles"- Sarcasmo y algo de fastidio en su voz, Gohan estaba harto de las preguntas indirectas, Nedzu se quedó viendo serio a los héroes, ciertamente estaban tocando los nervios de Gohan.

-"Bien, llegamos Gohan, en este hospital están los heridos de gravedad"- Nedzu bajo del carro, seguido de Gohan y los demás héroes.

Nedzu guío a Gohan dentro del hospital, al ser héroes, se les daba cierta libertad dentro de las instalaciones, pero había un problema, un enorme y gigantesco problema.

-"¡E-Es... E-Ese... Monstruo!"-

-"¡¿Q-Que hace... E-El... A-Aqui...?!"-

-" ¡V-Viene a Matarnos...!"-

Eran algunos comentarios que hacían los pacientes, enfermeras y doctores, Gohan era temido, incluso le tenían un miedo superior que cualquiera de los tres héroes y Nedzu habían presenciado.

Sin prestarles atención, Gohan solo seguía con su caminar, llegaron a la sala de urgencias.

-"Aquí estamos Gohan, ¿Que es lo que vas hacer?"- Le pregunto Nedzu.

-" Curarlos, tal como lo hice con All Might, Pueden acompañarme no quedarse a esperar"- Gohan entro a la primera habitación, vio a una mujer de unos 25 años, estaba conectada a una máquina para poder respirar, tubos salían de su estómago, una escena que hizo a Gohan estremecer, pudo ver qué una pierna había sido amputada.

-"(¡Mierda!)"- Maldijo en un pensamiento.

Un doctor y dos enfermeros entraron a la habitación, estaban dispuestos a detener a Gohan, no les importaba si ahí estába el símbolo de la paz y el segundo héroe profesiónal Endeavor, Gohan se acercó a la mujer y desconectó todo tubo, quitó la venda donde habían amputado.

-"¡ESTAS LOCO! ¡¿ELLA MORIRÁ?!"- Dijo el doctor desesperado.

Gohan no le hizo caso, colocó sus manos sobre ella, hizo contacto con su vientre, el doctor y los dos enfermeros trataron de tirarlo al piso, pero era imposible, los cuatro acompañantes de Gohan entraron al Cuarto, pudieron ver la escena, All Might estaba por interrumpir, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, vio como un aura verde rodeaba a la joven mujer, el doctor y enfermeros al ver que esa aura verde estaba cerrando la herida en el vientre de la mujer dejaron de aplicar fuerza y se quedaron estáticos como los demás.

-"¡S-Su... P-Pierna!"- Dijo algo atónito uno de los enfermeros, la pierna que le habían amputado, estaba ahí de nuevo, la herida y órganos que había perdido, habían sido reconstruidos, Nedzu estaba fascinado, los tres héroes no podían creerlo, la aura verde desapareció, y la mujer poco a poco iba abriendo los ojos.

-"Listo, lamentó el alboroto, continuaré con los demás"- Gohan salió de la habitación, y entró a la siguiente.

Pasaron alrededor de 25 minutos, Gohan estaba terminando de curar al último paciente, una adorable pequeña, cuando terminó, salió de la habitación.

-" Terminé Nedzu-San, ahora, ¿me podrían llevar con los heridos?" Nedzu asintió feliz.

Los tres héroes seguían algo sorprendidos, un pensamiento paso por la mente de uno de ellos.

-" Son Gohan-San, ¿podrías curar a uno de nuestros camaradas? Está gravemente herido, está en otro hospital, está entre la vida y la muerte"- Gohan detuvo su andar, volteó a ver a All Might.

-"¿Yo ocasione su estado?"- Le pregunto a All Might.

-" No, el fue herido por All For One..."- Explicó All Might.

-"Lo siento, yo no provoque eso, solo estoy ayudando a los que son mi responsabilidad"- Nedzu y Gohan continuaron con su caminar, All Might solo apretó sus puños en furia.

-"Ese muchacho, All Might, no debes pedirle cosas egoístas cuando le reprochaste por sus actos, el está arreglando lo que ocasionó, al contrario de ti o de nosotros que no podemos hacer más por lo que provocó tu pelea con All For One, El es ajeno a esa pelea"- Hablo sabiamente Aizawa, Endeavor y el siguieron con su caminar.

All Might fue el último en seguirlos, Nedzu y Gohan llegaron a la sala de heridos, ahí Gohan empezó con su trabajo, la impresión de los pacientes consientes al ver al monstruo que los habia dejado así, fue alarmante, pero en cuanto Gohan los curó, su perspectiva hacia el chico cambio, después de una hora, Gohan terminó, los doctores, enfermeros y enfermeras estaban impresionados e impresionadas, al igual que avergonzados por su actitud al principio, igual varios pacientes que fueron de curiosos y vieron como había ayudado a todos los heridos.

Gohan, Nedzu y los tres héroes salieron del hospital, se escucho un pequeño estruendo detrás de Gohan, cuando voltearon vieron a All Might en su forma músculosa en una reverencia.

-"Te lo pido como un favor, Son Gohan, cura a Best Jeanist, Por favor, es alguien con una trayectoria tan larga como nosotros, no puedo permitir que muera por mi ineptitud"- Gohan vio a All Might, pero aún así no se conmovió, no era su problema.

-"Todo el día a sido hostil conmigo All Might, desconfían de mi, creen que seré un Villano, no tienen la menor idea de lo que es un Villano, mi filosofía es distinta a la de ustedes y por eso piensan que soy una amenaza, ahora trata de que yo ayude en algo ajeno a mis actos, no, la respuesta sigue siendo no, pudieron dejarme Matar ayer a ese villano, pero no me dejaron, si ese héroe muere, será una carga para usted, así que lo siento, debe asumir las consecuencias de sus actos All Might-San, ahora es cuando la filosofía de ustedes queda en la cuerda floja..."- Gohan se quedó callado un momento, Nedzu le había tirado de la ropa e hizo un gesto con su cabeza, dándole a entender que le ayudará -" *Suspiro* Para ser un héroe, muestra muchas debilidades All Might-San, haré una excepción, vamos con su compañero"- Gohan y Nedzu subieron al carro, después los otros tres heroes.

All Might estaba feliz y también algo avergonzado por sus actos, durante el trayecto nadie dijo nada, llegaron al hospital donde estaban atendiendo a Best Jeanist.

-" Terminemos con esto, aún tengo que ayudar a sacar a las personas atrapadas en los derrumbes"- Nedzu sintió feliz ante las palabras de Gohan, All Might, Endeavor y Aizawa siguieron su andar, ciertamente Gohan estaba haciendo las cosas bien, no debían por qué ser hostiles con el, está haciendo más que cualquier otro héroe en el país en tan poco tiempo.

El Hospital era uno muy grande, la figura de Gohan en ese lugar daba miedo, no tenían nada en contra de el, pero los que pudieron ver su pelea, no podían evitar sentir cierta angustia, al ver a All Might y Endeavor junto a él, su angustia se desvanecía, pero no lo suficiente.

-"Aquí es Gohan, Por favor"- Dijo Nedzu haciéndose a un lado para que Gohan pasará a la habitación, ahí podía ver la misma escena que con la mujer que curo primero, salvo que si tenía todas sus extremidades, desconectó los aparatos que mantenían estable y con vida al héroe, se escucho como el electrocardiógrafo marcaba las pulsaciones lentas y débiles, no había doctores, ni enfermeras, solo los héroes, mintieron diciendo que sería una visita , así que no tenían compañía, al ser un héroe, las consecuencias de hacer algo en contra de su salud, sería perjudicial para cualquiera, incluso para otro héroe, tendría severás consecuencias.

Gohan extendió sus manos, la aura verde se hizo presente en todo el cuerpo de Best Jeanist, las heridas se estaban cerrando, el color casi pálido que tenía tomaba un color más bronceado, poco a poco el electrocardiógrafo mostraba pulsaciones más rápidas y fuertes, Best Jeanist estaba abriendo los ojos, pudieron escuchar como respiraba sin esfuerzo.

-" Listo, ahora, sí me permiten tengo todavía mucho que hacer, Nedzu-San, puede subir a mi hombro, por favor"- Nedzu se extrañó de la petición de Gohan, lo vio agacharse y el sin negarse se sentó en su hombro"- Ustedes pueden quedarse, me están retrasando, con el Director Nedzu será suficiente para continuar, así que me retiro"- Nadie pudo decir nada, Gohan y Nedzu desapareción en cuestión de un segundo o tal vez mucho menos.

Gohan y Nedzu se encontraban en el horizonte, volando sobre los edificios, Nedzu se aferró un poco con sus patas a Gohan, la repentina aparición en el cielo, le hizo tener un poco de vértigo, Gohan estaba buscando edificios derrumbados donde estuvieran haciendo trabajo de rescate, y había encontrado uno.

En un abrir y cerrar de Ojos, Gohan y Nedzu estaban enfrente el edificio derrumbado, Gohan bajo a Nedzu de su hombro, vieron a los héroes que se quedaron estupefactos por la repentina aparición del Director de la U.A. y el chico que había ocasionado todo.

-"Siento diez presencias enterradas, Nedzu-San, dígales a lo largo héroes que le alejen un poco"- Nedzu asintió curioso, emocionado y algo inquietó, parecía un niño de 6 años con juguete nuevo.

Nedzu les hablo a los héroes, querían replicar, pero no lo hicieron, las vidas de los civiles estaban en juego.

-" Muy bien...- Se dijo para si mismo Gohan, extendió de nuevo sus manos, los escombros parecían ser rodeados por una ligera capa blanca transparente, ante la mirada de todos, los escombros empezaron a flotar, se pudieron ver dos personas, cuanto más flotaban los escombros, más personas se veían hasta se vieron las diez personas que Gohan habia detectado -" ¡Ahora, Por favor, saquen a las personas!"- Exclamó Gohan a los héroes, todos reaccionaron y sacaron a las personas, cuando terminaron, Gohan deshizo la técnica, los escombros cayeron, el edificio estaba desechó completamente, lanzó una pequeña ráfaga de Ki haciendo polvo todos los escombros, había limpiado todo el desastres rápido.

Los héroes no se lo creían, Nedzu estaba fascinado, Gohan era un estuche lleno de misterios, un héroe completo, pero el sabía que él no era eso, el era un Antihéroe.

-"Ahora los voy a curar"- Gohan se acercó a las Diez personas que fueron rodeados por la aura verde.

-"¡Pero que...!"-

-"¡¿C-Como e-es p-posible?!"-

-"¡Tres Quirks!"-

Eran algunos comentarios de los héroes presentes, Gohan terminó con la ayuda en ese sector, aún le faltaba mucho más.

-"Nedzu-San"- fue todo lo que dijo Gohan, Nedzu asintió y subió al hombro de Gohan, los dos desaparecieron ante la incrédula cara de los héroes.

Así estuvieron unas 4 horas, hasta que por fin estaban ayudando en el último sector, era el más importante, ahí estaba No. 13, parecía succionar los escombros con sus dedos, pero lo hacía lentamente, mientras otros héroes trataban de no hacer caer la edificación aún más.

-" Gohan, ¿Cuántas personas puedes sentir?"- Le pregunto Nedzu.

-" Son cerca de 100 personas... 97... ¡No! 100, exactamente 100, pero tres están por morir, tengo que actuar rápido, ¡TODOS QUITENSE! ¡CUANDO LES DIGA, ENTRAN POR LAS PERSONAS!"- No esperó a que le respondieran los Héroes, todos vieron y sintieron como los escombros estaban flotando, era un edificio de 32 pisos, nadie con un Quirk de Telequinesis podría hacer eso, es demasiado sobre esfuerzo, pero estaba sucediendo.

Mucha gente estaba viendo todo, se hizo un gran círculo, oficiales rodeaban el perímetro para no dejar pasar a nadie, Los escombros pararon de flotar.

-"¡AHORA, VAYAN POR LAS PERSONAS, TRES ESTAN A PUNTO DE MORIR!"- Esas palabras alarmaron a los héroes que sin pensar en nada más se adentraron al peligro, Gohan mantenía los escombros a flote, solo eran 10 héroes, no podían hacerlo rápido, Gohan se desespero, solo habían sacado a 23 personas, los escombros se levantaron aún más hacia el cielo, nadie podía creer lo que veía, ante la desesperación, Gohan uso su velocidad para sacar a todos los demás de ahí, cuando los héroes estaban afuera de los escombros, en un parpadeo o dos, todas las personas estaban afuera, se podía ver a Gohan parado enfrente de todas las personas, los escombros cayeron estruendosamente, las gente se tapó los ojos para que no les entrará polvo, Gohan se puso en cuclillas, enfrente de el estaban dos mujeres y una bebé de no más de 1 año, ellas eran las que estaban por morir.

Coloco sus manos extendidas hacia ellas el aura verde se hizo presente curandolas, todo estaba llendo bien, hasta que Gohan sintió algo que lo estremeció.

-"¡NO!"- Grito Gohan desesperado, los héroes se tensaron al igual que los espectadores.

Gohan puso su mano en el pecho de la bebé, salió una luz dorada de su palma, hizo que el cuerpo de la bebé se convulsiónara un poco, le estaba dando R.C.P. la pequeña había dejado de respirar y no sentía su Ki.

Las dos mujeres abrieron los ojos, vieron a un joven Azabache, luego vieron a la bebé, una de ellas tenía la edad de Gohan y la otra estaba alrededor de los 30, la mujer de mayor edad se paró alarmada, embistió a Gohan, tomo a su bebé en Brazos y al sentirla fría y sin respirar, su miedo más grande se hizo presente.

-" ¡T-TU...! ¡TU FUISTE QUIÉN OCASIONÓ ESTO!"- Grito en llanto e irá la mujer, Gohan se paró, veía la escena, bajó su mirada, Nedzu solo se quedó estático así como los demás héroes, los espectadores estaban alarmados, los oficiales hacían todo para calmar a la gente.

-" Y-Yo.. ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ESO SUCEDA!"-

Gohan apretó sus puños, estaba por hacer algo ahí, un acto digno para ir directo a los anales de la historia.

Se sintió un leve temblor, todos se aterraron, Gohan camino hacia la mujer que igual estaba aterrada, tomo a la bebé en sus brazos, se sintió un pique enorme de energía, el cabello de Gohan estaba ondulando, ahí estaba de nuevo su Cabello alborotado como si estuviera en su SSJ2, un aura azulada rodeo a Gohan y la bebé, toda esa aura se concentró en la bebé, la mujer estaba aún más aterrada, quería levantarse e ir a golpear a Gohan para que dejara a su bebé, nadie podía hacer nada, estaban atónitos, en Shock.

Gohan concentró más energía en la bebé, el aura empezó a brillar hasta que la luz cegaba a cualquiera, la luz ceso, se escucho un leve llanto, Gohan había revivido a la bebé, su cabello volvió a la normalidad, una sonrisa de satisfacción lleno su rostro, la bebé estaba viva, Gohan se acercó a la mujer y le entrego a la bebé.

-"Lamentó lo que eh ocasionado, fueron daños colaterales para poder salvar a todos"- Gohan se fue hacia los demás heridos ante la atenta mirada en shock de todos, Nedzu estaba maravillado e impresionado, estaba en Shock al igual que los demás.

Gohan empezó a curar a todos los demás, ya eran los últimos, cuando terminó, camino hacia Nedzu sonriéndole.

-"Terminé Nedzu-San"- Dijo Gohan, Nedzu había salido de su impresión, estaba por decirle algo, cuando vio que Gohan flanqueo, sus pies no podían sostenerlo, su ojo derecho se estaba cerrando, antes de que alguien pudiera notarlo o ayudarlo, Gohan se desplomó desmayado en el suelo.

-"¡Gohan!"- Exclamó alarmado el director Nedzu, se acercó hacia el.

Antes, ese chico de cabello Azabache daba miedo, sembraba terror con solo verlo debido a su inconmensurable poder, pero al ver el milagro que había hecho con esa bebé, la imagen que tenían de el había cambiado, incluso de los héroes, estaban preocupados por el, se veía bien y de pronto se desploma en el suelo, parecía estar muerto.

-"¡Rápido, llevenlo al hospital!"- Hablo Nedzu alarmado.

Ese sector era un caos, ya todo estaba bien, salvo por el joven de cabello Azabache.

**_Tres horas después_****_Hospital central de Kamino_****_9:30PM._**

En la habitación 405 se encontraba un joven de cabello color Azabache de nombre Son Gohan, acostado, en una camilla descansando, aún lado de el estaba Nedzu, All Might y Aizawa, seguían esperando que Gohan despertara, cosa que ya estaba haciendo, sus ojos se abrieron, se acostumbro al brillo de la habitación, se enderezó, sentado en la camilla, volteó a un lado y se encontró con los tres héroes.

-" Me desmaye ¿Verdad?"- Pregunto Gohan calmado, Nedzu asintió.

-"Nos diste un enorme susto, por suerte solo te desmayaste"- Gohan asintió, se sobo un poco la cabeza.

-"Perdone Nedzu-San, como ya le había dicho, revivir a una persona, es muy peligroso y consume mucho Ki, Además estube usando técnicas que eh usado una sola vez, aún no me acostumbro"- Nedzu asintió comprendiendo.

-"Entiendo, fue sorprendente todo lo que hiciste en un día, lo que tomaría medio año, tu lo hiciste en un día"- Nedzu estaba maravillado con Gohan, uno podría decir que incluso quería hacer experimentos con el.

-" Si, bueno, es lo menos que pude hacer para arreglar los daños que ocasione, por cierto ¿Cómo se encuentra su compañero All Might?"- All Might le sonrió a Gohan.

-" Se encuentra de maravilla, quiere agradecerte en persona algún día de estos, además, te debo una disculpa Son Gohan, eh sido hostil, hipócrita y egoísta, demostraste que eres más grande que un héroe, sonará algo tonto, pero muchos piensan ya que eres una clase de dios, yo también pienso eso, tu poder es algo divino, así que lamento mucho tratarte como un Villano"- Gohan le sonrió, al menos ya había comprendido que no era una amenaza para los buenos.

-"Descuidé All Might-San, no hay rencores, además, no creo que sea merecedor del título de "Kami-Sama", solo soy un humano, pero supongo que ya no podré pasar desapercibido ¿Verdad?"- Pregunto Gohan a los héroes, los tres negaron, afirmando lo que Gohan suponía.

-"Será mejor que mantengas un perfil bajo de ahora en adelante Gohan, además de que estarás todo el tiempo en U.A. durante 6 meses, la conmoción se calmara un poco hasta el punto donde la mayoría deje a un lado el tema"- Le explicó Nedzu, Gohan asintió.

-"Por cierto, Son Gohan, ¿que es esta cápsula que encontramos en tu Dogi?"- Le pregunto Aizawa mostrando la cápsula de color azul, Gohan se había olvidado que tenía esa cápsula en el cinturón de su Dogi.

-"Cielos, se me había olvidado por completo, es una cápsula Hoi Poi, en esa cápsula está guardada dos mudas de ropa y un objeto valioso que era de... Alguien importante"- Gohan estaba por decir algo que no quería que supieran ellos.

-" ¿Así? Y ¿Cómo funciona?"- Pregunto curioso Aizawa.

-" Oprima el botón superior y lance la cápsula a mis pies"- Aizawa hizo lo que Gohan le explicó, oprimió el botón y lanzó la cápsula a los pies de Gohan.

Se escucho una explosión seguido de una bola de humo, al dispersarse el humo, se pudo observar un conjunto de dos piezas estilo Chino, y otro Dogi de color morado con una capa y una hombrera, al lado se podía observar un bastón rojo con su funda, los tres se quedaron fascinados, no había tal tecnología en el país que igualará a esa pequeña cápsula.

-"¡Es impresionante!"- Exclamó All Might en su forma músculosa.

-" Si, lo es, bien tengo que guardarlos"- Gohan oprimió un pequeño botón en la hombre con capa y todo desapareció para que apareciera la cápsula de nuevo -" Bueno, ya me siento mejor, ¿podemos irnos?"- Preguntó Gohan a Nedzu y los demás.

-" Por supuesto que sí, solo te harán una revisión de rutina los doctores"- Gohan asintió, Aizawa salió en busca de un doctor.

La revisión fue normal, al enterarse que el joven que había curado a todos en ese hospital había ingresado al hospital, había sido una conmoción, ahora que ya estaba bien, casi todo el personal, fue para agradecerle por su labor ética y moral, salvo a muchas vidas sin nada a cambio, digno de un héroe.

Terminaron con la revisión y los agradecimientos, Gohan y los tres héroes salieron para ir a la U.A., en el trayecto, Nedzu le contó cómo aquella mujer, la madre de la bebé, estuvo muy preocupada por el y que le daba su eterno agradecimiento por haber traído a la vida a su pequeño, Gohan le sonrió, se sentía bien consigo mismo, también le contó que muchos de los pacientes que había curado en el hospital fueron a verlo para agradecerle, pero al ver qué estaba dormido, solo pasaron para hacer una reverencia en forma de respeto y agradecimiento.

Llegaron a un enorme terreno y la edificación era aun más enorme, Gohan fue guiado por los héroes hasta la oficina del Director Nedzu, cuando llegaron los cuatro tomaron asiento, Gohan enfrente del director Nedzu, Aizawa y All Might a lados del director Nedzu.

-" Bien, Gohan, está será tu casa durante 6 meses, pero serás bienvenido si gustas quedarte a ser un héroe profesiónal, nuestro trato sigue en pie, si tomas una decisión a no quedarte después de los 6 meses nadie te detendrá, te recomendaré para que entres al mejor colegio para personas "Quirkless" o más específico para civiles"- Gohan le sonrío al director Nedzu.

-"Mucha gracias por la oferta Nedzu-San, pero no creo quedarme más de 6 meses aquí, tengo varios sueños, y uno de ellos no es ser héroe, pero gracias por la propuesta, la tomaré en cuenta de todos modos"- Los tres asintieron ante la respuesta de Gohan -" Tengo varías preguntas All Might-San, ¿Usted es como el mayor Héroe aquí?"- All Might se transformó en su forma músculosa.

-" ¡Así es Joven Son Gohan! ¡Soy el símbolo de la paz! "- Gohan sonrió y asintió comprendiendo.

-" Entiendo, la otra pregunta es ¿Por qué siento dos ki's diferentes en usted? Y la última es ¿Por qué siento lo mismo en ese chico peliverde Midoriya, en usted se debilita, pero en el se hace fuerte?"- Pregunto Gohan tensando a All Might y haciendo que Aizawa alzara una ceja en interés en intriga.

-" Aizawa-San, ¿podrías dejarnos hablar a Son Gohan y al Director Nedzu en privado?"- Pregunto All Might Al Azabache con cara de fastidio por la vida.

-"De acuerdo, estaré en la sala de profesores"- Aizawa se paró y salió de la oficina, All Might espero dos minutos.

-" Ya está lejos, digo, por si le preocupa que escuche"- Le dijo Gohan a All Might.

-" Si, perdona, es un asunto delicado, Son Gohan, como tú has confiado en nosotros, me toca confiar en ti, te diré un secreto que pocos saben, verás, la verdad es que..."-

All Might le Empezó a contar sobre el One For All, el por que debido a la herida mortal que tenía, su tiempo se acortaba, tanto de vida como el tiempo de uso en su Quirk heredado, es por eso que debía buscar un Heredero para el One For All, ya que All For One era el enemigo natural del One For All, es decir que los dos portadores estaban destinados a pelear y vencer al otro, le contó el por qué había escogido a Izuku Midoriya para ser el nuevo portador del One For All, fue una conversación de una hora.

-" Entiendo, es una situacion algo compleja, así que, usted está perdiendo el poder que le fue heredado ya que alguien más ya es el portador de dicho Quirk, ¡All Might! Y si le digo que ese poder sobrante que tiene, puedo hacer que se vuelva suyo completamente, ¿Aceptaría que lo entrene?"- All Might y Nedzu abrieron sus ojos como platos.

-"¡¿Puedes hacer eso?!"- Pregunto eufórico All Might.

-" Claro que puedo, ese poder debe asimilarse por completo, su usuario debe de ser uno con el, pero puedo sentir un conflicto debido al mal entrenamiento Espiritual, si no es que escaso o nulo que ah tenido, no le enseñaré a usar Ki, solo le enseñaré a cómo hacerse uno con ese poder ¿Acepta?"- All Might movió su cabeza frenéticamente, parecía que se le iba a salir la cabeza volando.

-"¡POR SUPUESTO!"- Dijo eufóricamente All Might.

-"También ayudaré a Izuku Midoriya-San, pero con el será a su tiempo, Nedzu-San, me gustaría saber dónde voy a dormir, tengo algo de sueño, creo que ya es media noche"- Nedzu vio su reloj, era Cierto, ya era media noche.

-" ¡Oh! Lo siento, bien Gohan, te llevaré a tu dormitorio, All Might Puedes retirarte, dile a Aizawa que en la mañana tú y los demás irán a avisarles y darles una forma a los padres de los estudiantes para que se puedan quedar en los dormitorios de U.A." All Might asíntio, Nedzu y Gohan salieron de la oficina, los dos caminaban mientras hablaban sobre intereses en común, Nedzu estaba maravillado, había encontrado a un similar, si no que, aún rival, pero le gustaba más pensar que era un amigo y ahora, casi familia al ser su tutor legal.

-"Bien, llegamos, estos son los dormitorios de la Clase 1-A, también será tu clase Gohan, vamos, te mostraré el interior y tú cuarto"- Gohan asintió a las palabras del director Nedzu.

Al entrar, Gohan podía ver los mismo lujos que tenía Mr. Satán, no se impresionó, o tal vez si un poco, subieron a un ascensor, subieron hasta el quinto piso, al salir Nedzu abrió la primera puerta del lado derecho.

-" Aquí está tu habitación Gohan, como puedes notar, tiene aire acondicionado, Baño privado, refrigerador, un armario y Balcón, además tienes un escritorio, librero y una cama, tu pones la decoración"- Gohan río por lo último, Nedzu sonrió, su sentido del humor era el mismo.

-" Es realmente grande Nedzu-San, Muchas gracias por la habitación"- Gohan le dio una reverencia en agradecimiento.

-" Me alegro que te guste, las clases empezaran en 5 días, te presentarás en la clase 1-A, los demás estarán aquí en tres o cuatro días, mañana recibirás tus uniformes y útiles, además de una pequeña compensación para comprar lo que creas que necesitas, la nevera de la cocina estará llena mañana por la mañana, puedes recorrer la institución si quieres, o puedes salir a hacer tus confiar personales, te veré dentro de cinco días Gohan, Cuídate y descansa mucho, por cierto, enfrente de ti están los cuartos de las chicas, por favor, no quiero problemas con ello"- Gohan le sonrió y negó con la Cabeza.

-" Descuidé Nedzu-San, no ocasionare problemas, lo veré en cinco dias"- Nedzu se despidió y se fue de los dormitorios, Gohan después de unos cuantos minutos, sintió que ya era el único que estaba en la institución.

-"Me daré un baño... apesto"- Gohan se metió al baño, y como dijo, se dio un baño un poco largo.

Al salir, solo teniendo sus bóxers como pijama, así decidió dormir, destendio la cama y se metió a las sábanas.

La verdad, era que no tenía sueño, estaba pensando en su familia, amigos y novia, sobre todo en ella, un breve pensamiento le decía "Ya no somos novios" y eso era algo cierto, técnicamente al estar en otra dimensión se podía deducir que ya no eran nada, pero no, el se negaba a creer eso, cuando se convierta en científico, hará una máquina para volver a su dimensión y poder volver a estar con su hermosa novia.

Gohan terminó cesando por el sueño, con el último pensamiento y una imagen de él y Videl juntos, terminó por dormirse.

**_Dormitorios - 8:30 AM._**

Gohan se acababa de despertar, la verdad no tenía ganas de hacer nada, pero aún así tuvo que levantarse, hizo su cama, de la cápsula sacó su conjunto chino, se lo puso y bajo a la cocina, la nevera estaba llena de víveres, se hizo un ligero desayuno, y bueno, por ligero, hablamos de más de media nevera, después de su ligero desayuno, decidió salir a caminar y explorar, pero vio una caja, una mochila y un sobre, arriba de la caja, ya sabía que era, sus uniformes, útiles y la compensación, es decir, dinero, abrió el sobre, y como lo imaginaba, el dinero era diferente ahí, guardo el dinero en el sobre, el sobre lo guardo en su pantalón, tomo la mochila y la caja, subió a su habitación, entró y abrió la caja, ahí se encontraba sus uniformes, los saco y los colgó dentro del armario, dejó la caja dentro del armario, tomo la mochila y sacó de ahí varios cuaderno y libros, los ordenó en el librero, dejó la mochila a un lado del escritorio, salió de la habitación y bajo a la planta baja, salió de los dormitorios para dar un recorrido por casi toda U.A.

-"Esto es enorme... Incluso ridículo, es una ciudad"- Se dijo así mismo Gohan saliendo de la U.A. siguió el consejo del Director Nedzu, camino por la ciudad, muchos, si no que todos, lo reconocían, no le era incómodo, como anterior Salvador de la tierra, estaba acostumbrado a recibir atención de todos, Logró llegar a un centro comercial, la gente le tenía miedo, los empleados de los establecimientos más, aún que podía sentir varias presencias y conocidas dentro de ese centro comercial, eran personas que había curado, tan pronto se encontró con uno de ellos, se le acercó para saludarlo y agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho por el.

Paso la mayoría del tiempo en el centro comercial, compró ropa interior, una pijama, zapatos, unas cuantas bebidas para su refrigerador, al igual que algunos dulces, compro muchos libros, el dinero que le había dado Nedzu, si que había sido alta, comió algo y decidió que era suficiente por un día, volvió a los dormitorios, todo lo que había comprado lo acomodó, bajo para hacerse de cenar, cuando terminó decidió ver la tele un rato, no encontraba nada interesante, hasta que llegó a un canal de historia de ese mundo, se dispuso a verlo, así termino el día de Son Gohan.

Y así pasaron tres días más, en ese tiempo Gohan se dedicó a entrenar mentalmente en la azotea de los dormitorios, dando una caminata mañanera, llegó a una playa, era enorme, podía ver qué en un lugar se concentraba mucha pila de basura y electrodomésticos, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, hizo polvo todo eso, la playa ahora se veía completamente limpia, ahí entrenaba dentro del mar.

Nedzu le había mandado un celular y una laptop, el pequeño director si que pensaba en todo, Gohan solo intentó no sentirse como un mantenido.

Un día antes de la llegada de los demás, varios empleados de mudanza llegaron a los dormitorios a dejar las pertenencias de todos, Gohan no dijo nada, solo dio un forma saludo a los empleados y agradecerles por su trabajo.

El día que todos los alumnos de U.A. habían estado esperando, estaba presente, hoy sería el día que todos vivirían dentro de las instalaciones de la U.A., Gohan no estaba presente, estaba entrenando dentro del mar.

El día paso sin muchos inconvenientes, Aizawa les había explicado y dado un tour de los dormitorios, les mostró un mapa de la asignación de habitaciones.

Algo que notó la mayoría, era que frente de la habitación de Momo Yaoyorozu, habia alguien asignado, se les hizo raro, ya que solo tenía escrito ocupado en el mapa que les mostró Aizawa, en el mismo piso se les asignó su habitación a Rikido Satou, Hanta Sero, Shoto Todoroki, Momo Yaoyorozu y Tsuyu Asui.

Los estudiantes, o más bien dicho, las chicas al terminar el día, hicieron un concurso de ver quién de los chicos tenía la habitación más original, al terminar de ver las habitaciones de los chicos, ahora era el turno de las chicas, todo era risas y alegría, excepto por Katsuki Bakugo, el gruñón del grupo, casi terminando en el quinto piso, todos pudieron ver cómo en el cuarto enfrente del de Yaoyorozu, tenía las luces encendidas, el reflejó de bajo de la puerta lo delataba, pudieron notar un letrero que antes no estaba ahí, tenía escrito el nombre de 孫悟飯 (Son Gohan) Iida, Midoriya, Kirishima, Todoroki y Yaoyorozu, abrieron sus ojos a más no poder, lo que más sorprendía era que el inexpresivo Todoroki estuviera así.

-" Chicos, ¿Que sucede?"- Pregunto una chica de cabello castaño con un sonrojo permanente en sus mejillas.

-" Oi, Yaomomo, ¿Que sucede?"- Pregunto una Chica de cabello Azabache con Jacks en sus lóbulos.

-" Kirishima, ¿Estás bien?"- Pregunto una chica de piel rosa y cabello de igual color.

-" ¿Todoroki-Kun?"- Hablo un chico peli rubio con un rayo negro pintado en el.

-"¡S-Son... G-Gohan...!"- Exclamó Iida, casi al mismo tiempo los cinco se pusieron serios, de sus mejillas resbalan gotas de sudor frío.

Midoriya fue quien entró primero, bruscamente abrió la puerta, espero encontrarse con el azabache, pero no era así, no había nadie en la habitación, los demás entraron, pudieron notar una habitación muy ordenada y simple, excepto por todos los libros que tenía el librero, algunos con temas muy difíciles, notaron un dibujo enmarcado, en el escritorio de la habitación.

-"Miren se parece un poco a Jirou"- Dijo la castaña agarrando el marco, el dibujo era de una chica parecida a Jirou.

-" E-Es Verdad..."- Dijo la conocida como Jirou.

Ninguno de los cinco entendía que diablos pasaba aquí, por qué la puerta dice "Son Gohan" si el azabache no está ahí.

Cómo si sus maldiciones hubieran sido escuchadas, se escucho una puerta abrirse, para ser más específicos, la puerta del baño se estaba abriendo, todos se tensaron, los cinco que lo conocían tenían miedo, pero querían enfrentarlo, tenían una mala imagen de el.

Una silueta estaba saliendo, era algo alto, un poco más que Iida, al salir la silueta, pudieron notar a un joven de su edad en Bóxers con una toalla rodeando su cuello, las chicas se sonrojaron a más no poder, enfrente de ellas estaba un Azabache, creado por los mismo dioses, su cuerpo marcado a la perfeccion, parecía un guerrero espartano, sus músculos estaban esculpidos y moldeados por las manos de un Excelente artista, su altura era ideal para ellas, podía cargarlas si el quisiera con esos brazos.

Los chicos se tensaron, tanta perfección en un hombre, ponía en duda su heterosexualidad, ciertamente algunos sintieron celos al ver a las chicas sonrojadas por el azabache.

Yaoyorozu había bajado su defensa, ahí estaba el chico que la había salvado de ser asesinada por aquel villano tan aterrador, ella tenía su corazón acelerado, un sonrojo fuerte, pero a la vez ligero, se le apreciaba un rostro dócil, se sentía feliz de volver a verlo, le pareció extraño, ya que al principio quería encararlo.

Gohan estaba ahí parado, viendo como la mayoría de los habitantes del edifico lo veían atentamente, pero algo que le llamó la atención, o más bien dicho alguien, era una azabache.

-" Videl..."- Dijo en un susurro con un rostro feliz y triste, se olvidó de los demás, eran solo el y ella, estaba viendo a la mujer que ama, su primer amor, su novia, camino hacia la azabache, la tomo en sus brazos y la cargó mientras le daba vueltas, sonreía y le salían lágrimas de felicidad.

Jirou no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba avergonzada, quería patearle los genitales al atrevido, pero se sentía bien ser abrazada por semejante Adonis.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir o hacer algo, Gohan dejó de darle vueltas, la bajo, le tocó suavemente su mejilla, Jirou se sentía soñada, se sentía querida, le molestaba ese tipo de cursilerías, pero ver el rostro embelesado de el azabache, le hacía acelerar el corazón, la veía con mucho amor, ternura, se sonrojo.

-"Te extrañé mucho mi amor..." - Sus palabras suaves y dulces, hicieron que Jirou se estremeciera, no supo cuando, ni como, pero sus labios habían hecho contacto con los de el.

Todos estaban en Shock, dos personas estaban furiosas, una de ellas no sabía el por qué, como si fuera poca la escena, la azabache empezó a corresponderle el beso, las chicas estaban más que sonrojadas, echaban humo, incluso a una chica invisible se le podía ver su sonrojo, a Yaoyorozu le provocó un leve dolor en su pecho a un peli rubio le enfureció ver esa escena.

Jirou tenía sus brazos rodeando el cuello del azabache, Gohan tenía su mano derecha en la cintura de la azabache y la otra mano la tenía en su cabello.

No sabían que hacer, ¿Los detenían? ¿Los dejaban un momento solos?, No! Alguien los detuvo.

-" ¡DEJALA!"- Dijo el pelirubio dándole un fuerte golpe al Azabache, el rubio sintió un dolor tremendo en su mano, el azabache se separó de Jirou más por el grito que por el golpe.

Un leve hilo de saliva compartida se podía ver salir de las bocas de los dos, Gohan junto su frente con la de ella, sonrió bobamente, pero su cerebro hizo un leve "Click" Videl estaba en su universo... Entonces.

-"(¡¿Quién es ella?!)"- Sin ser brusco, retiró su frente de la de ella, al visualizar su rostro, lo cierto es que tenía un parecido a Videl, pero ella tenía una mirada levemente cansada, estaba sonrojada y tenía una leve sonrisa, podía ver qué sus lóbulos parecían un cable que terminaba en Jacks, no iba a juzgar, era bonita, su mente le jugó un juego muy sucio, se maldijo así mismo, pero no podía solo decir " Lo siento, te confundí" se vería como un patán.

De Pronto Gohan sintió un golpe en su espalda de algo muy duro, bueno, lo había deducido por el fuerte estruendo que dio el objeto al impactar su espalda, volteó a ver qué fue lo que lo golpeó y quién.

Ahí estaba Momo con ojos cristalinos y furiosa, parecía que quería llorar, Gohan vio que le había pegado con un bate creado de tungsteno, los otro cuatro se tensaron, pesaron que Gohan estaba por atacar, pero no fue así, en vez de eso, les sonrió.

-" ¡Oh! ¡Hola chicos! ¡Me da gusto volver a verlos! Yaoyorozu-San, un gusto volver a verte "- Gohan hizo una reverencia enfrente de ella, agarro su mano y le dio un leve beso en ella.

Momo quitó su mano frenéticamente, estaba enojada, furiosa, indignada, vio de reojo a su amiga Jirou, ella tenía un sonrojo y jugaba con sus Jacks para controlar su vergüenza.

-" ¡Son Gohan! ¡¿Que haces aquí?!"- Pregunto un Midoriya algo soprendido y en guardia.

-" ¡¿Eh!? Bueno, el director Nedzu, Aizawa-San y All Might-San, me hicieron unirme al departamento de Héroes, seremos compañeros, es un gusto conocerlos a todos, mí nombre es Son Gohan, estaré al cuidado de todos ustedes"- Gohan había hecho una reverencia a los demás en señal de amistad, saludo y respeto.

Tan pronto vio que solo estaba en Bóxers, se sonrojo y fue rápido al baño a ponerse un pantalón y una playera, al salir, todos aún estaban sorprendidos.

-" E... Eh... ¡¿EH?!"- Gritaron todos al unísono, excepto Momo y Jirou, una por lo furiosa y algo dolida que estaba, y no sabia por qué, y la otra por qué aún seguía avergonzada.

Gohan camino hacia donde estaba Jirou, tenía que decirle algo para no hacerla llorar, enojarse o comenzar una pelea.

-" Lamentó lo inoportuno que fuí, te vi hace unos días en el centro comercial y no pude sacarte de mi cabeza, lo siento, no fue mi intención avergonzarte así, eres muy linda"- Mentiroso el niño, ¿No creen?, Pues deben saber que Gohan habia sentido el mismo Ki de ella aquel día que fue al centro comercial, así que fue ingeniosa su mentira, aún que lo de linda, lo decía muy enserio, tras ese rostro cansado, se podía ver una linda mujer con una bella sonrisa.

Jirou no dijo nada, solo salió de la habitación sin ver a nadie, se dirigió a su habitación y se encerró ahi.

-"BASTARDO"- Grito eufóricamente el pelirubio.

-"Tranquilo Kaminari"- Detuvo al pelirubio un chico con cabeza de... ¿Cuervo?.

-"Chicos, creo que todos debemos bajar a la sala común, Son Gohan, acompáñanos, tenemos mucho de que hablar"- Dijo Iida muy autoritario, todos bajaron pero las chicas solo se le quedaron viendo un breve momento a Gohan, casi todos estaban presentes, excepto tres personas, Tsuyu Asui, Katsuki Bakugo y Kyoka Jirou.

Gohan fue el último en bajar, sabía que sería una charla larga donde tendría que evitar muchas preguntas y cambiar de temas muy frecuentemente, cuando llegó vio a los muchachos sentado esperando por el.

Gohan se sentó en una silla que dejaron libre para el, era como un Juzgado, uno muy grande, Mina Ashido se le quedaba viendodo mucho, parecía que lo estaba reconociendo, Gohan estaba por hablar, cuando alguien grito eufóricamente.

-"¡YO TE CONOZCO! ¡ERES EL CHICO QUE TRAJO DE LA MUERTE A UNA BEBÉ!"- Apunto frenéticamente con su dedo Mina a Gohan.

-"¡¿EHHHH?!"- Gritaron todos muy sorprendidos, si no que hasta incrédulos.

-" Si, será largo..."- Se dijo en un susurro Gohan.

**_Bien, primer capítulo terminado, espero les guste, como verán puse las habitaciones viéndose de frente y no de espaldas como lo es, es para darle más emoción a la historia, hay muchos de ustedes que piden el Gomomo(GohanXMomo), y otros que piden el GohanxMelissa, ¿Que sienten al ver que por el momento es un Gohan x Jirou? Jajajaja_**


	4. Capítulo 2: La vida en UA

**_Capítulo 2_**

**_La vida en U.A._**

Incómodo, era lo que sentía Gohan y lo que describía la situacion, las preguntas eran demasiadas, no sabía que responder, o bueno, no, si lo sabía, pero lo que le era incómodo, no eran las preguntas de los demás, lo incómodo era la mirada que le daban cierta azabache y rubio, no despegaban su mirada de el, Momo Yaoyorozu lo veía con el ceño un poco fruncido, se veía molesta, en cuanto al rubio de nombre Kaminari, no se molestaba en tratar de ocultar su enojo.

-" Si, yo soy el que peleó con ese ser rosado"- Respondió la pregunta Gohan a un chico con una cola, de algún modo se puso a pensar en su cola de Ozaru.

-" ¡¿Cuantos Quirks tienes?!, Yo solo pude observar seis mientras peleabas"- Dijo muy emocionada la chica de piel rosa.

-"¡¿Seis?! Eres el más fuerte del salón"-

Replicó la chica de cabello Castaño.

-"(El no sólo es fuerte... )"- Pensó Todoroki con algo de fastidio.

-"(Lo es... Incluso más que All Might y All For One juntos)"- Pensó Midoriya con una gota de sudor frío resbalando su mejilla.

-"Bueno... No es para tanto, en fin, ¡Chicos! Lo siento, es media noche y me gustaría dormir, entrené casi todo el día"- Dijo Gohan parándose de la silla, para dar unos cuantos pasos atrás, rumbo al elevador.

-" ¡¿Ah?! ¡Espera! Aún no respondes nuestras preguntas, además ¡¿POR QUE BESASTE A JIROU?!"- Mientras la animada Mina Ashido trataba de parar a Gohan, este caminaba hacia el elevador, Mina tubo que gritar lo último debido a que Gohan ya estaba dentro del elevador y este había cerrado sus puertas -"¡ES LINDO, PERO ES UN GROSERO!"- Grito la pobre por falta de información.

-" Tranquila Mina, al menos fue educado al presentarse y responder casi la mayoría de preguntas, cualquiera se hubiera aturdido por ello"- Se escucho una voz, todos sabían quien era, Toru Hagakure, la chica invisible del grupo.

-" Hagakure-San tiene razón, Son Gohan-San respondío a la mayoría de preguntas, además, es un nuevo estudiante y futuro héroe, debemos ser pacientes y ganarnos su confianza, no esperen a que nos cuente su vida sin más"- Les dijo Iida moviendo sus brazos como si fuera un Robot.

-"(¡¿Por qué siempre hace esos movimientos?!)"- Se preguntaron internamente la mayoría.

-" ¡Pero Toru, Iida!, quiero saber el por que beso a Jirou, no es por nada, pero se esperaría que besara a Yaoyorozu, es la más bonita de todas, pero ¡¿Jirou?! ¡¿Por qué a ella?!"- Ciertamente estaba en lo correcto, era algo confuso, Kaminari se irritó, se paró y se fue de la sala sin decir nada, Yaoyorozu se había quedado un poco impactada por el comentario de Mina.

-"Creo que alguien está muy enfadado, viejo, solo espero que no haga una estupidez"- Quién hablo fue un chico con cara larga, Hanta Sero.

-" A el le gusta Jirou-San, ¿Verdad?"- Pregunto inocentemente Midoriya.

-"Si"- Dijo sin más Sero.

-" Bueno y a todo esto, ¿Quién ganó en el concurso?"- Todos se voltearon a ver, aún no decidían.

En la sala común, todo se resolvía democráticamente, Aja, si, como no, lo importante es que alguien iba a ganar.

Gohan estaba en su cama sentado, tenía una de sus manos cubriendo su rostro, su posición cansada daba a entender que se estaba arrepintiendo de algo, probablemente sobre el beso con aquella Chica, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, solo sabía que había visto a Videl en ella, su mente le estaba jugando sucio, se preguntaba si se estaba volviendo loco, varios golpes fuertes en su puerta lo sacaron de su trance.

-"Adelanté"- Dijo Gohan, abrieron la puerta, ahí estaba el Rubio con una cara de fastidió y enojo, uno podría jurar que le salían llamas de los ojos, pero podría ser solo exageracion.

-" Tu, ¡MALDITO! ¡¿POR QUÉ BESASTE A JIROU?!"- Pregunto Kaminari furioso, quería aventarse hacia Gohan y golpearlo, pero se lo estaba pensando dos veces, la última vez, su mano sufrió un enorme daño, y ni siquiera había movido al azabache.

-" Kaminari-San ¿Cierto? ¿Ella es tu novia?"- Kaminari se tenso y empezó a temblar, un sonrojó se hizo presente - "(Bipolar)"- Pensó Gohan.

-" N-No... Pero... ¡NO CAMBIES DE TEMA!"- Volvió a tomar su actitud después de un pequeño desliz, Gohan se paró y encaró a Kaminari.

-"En ese caso, no es tu asunto, por favor, sal de mi habitación, estaba por ir a dormir, Buenas noches Kaminari-San"- Gohan estaba por abrirle la puerta para que saliera, pero Kaminari estaba por hacer algo que le costaría caro, vio el marco con aquel dibujo de la chica parecida a Jirou, lo agarro y lo tiro al piso, antes de que pudiera pisarlo, sintió como era cargado sin ningún esfuerzo.

Afuera de las habitaciones del quinto piso, estaban llegando casi todos sus huéspedes, es decir, Sero, Todoroki, Satou y Yaoyorozu, al salir del elevador, escucharon varios gemidos de dolor provenientes de la habitación de Son Gohan.

-"¡SUELTAME MALDITO!"-

Se escucho gritar a Kaminari, los cuatro se tensaron, creían que Gohan le estaba haciendo algo malo, que no estaba fuera de la verdad.

Dentro de la habitación, Gohan tenía agarrado a Kaminari de su playera, lo tenía alzado, Kaminari trataba de soltarse del agarré de Gohan, pero era inútil.

-" Por favor, no vuelvas a intentar eso"- Gohan camino con Kaminari aún agarrando de su playera, abrió la puerta y afuera de la habitación, se podía ver a los cuatro oyentes -" Eres bienvenido a mi habitación, pero nunca te metas con ese retrato, en cuanto a Jirou-San, si te gusta, deberías decirle, alguien podría quitartela, Buenas noches Kaminari-San"- Gohan azotó a Kaminari en el suelo, no fue tan fuerte, pero se escucho como un costal pesado, Gohan dio un último vistazo a los demás -"Buenas noches"- fue lo último que dijo Gohan, cerró su puerta y se fue a poner su pijama.

Los chicos y Momo, no sabían cómo reaccionar, estaban preocupados, pero Kaminari solo se fue de ahí sin mirar a nadie, había sido avergonzado, no podía dar la cara ahora.

Nadie dijo nada más, solo se miraron y con un "Descansen" todos se fueron a su habitación, bueno, en realidad una persona se quedó viendo hacia la habitación de Gohan, estaba dudosa de si encarar al Azabache o dejarlo solo y hablar con el después, ella era la Vicepresidenta de la clase y como futura héroe, tenía que resolver los problemas que el azabache provocará, se lo pensó una segunda vez, terminó cediendo, habia tomado su decisión, lo dejaría en paz por hoy, se fue a su habitación.

Gohan estaba viendo el retrato de Videl, lo puso de vuelta en su lugar, acarició el marco con mucha suavidad y dulzura, sonrió feliz por sus recuerdos con ella, pero tan pronto terminó de recordar, una imagen tan tierna y algo dolorosa llegó a el, su mirada entristeció, dejó el marco en paz y se fue a dormir, se puso en posición fetal, dejó salir una lágrima.

Esos recuerdos le estaban haciendo daño, ya era una semana que no sabía nada de ella.

En la mañana, a las 6:30 A.M. para ser más exactos, toda la clase 1-A estaba en la cocina viendo el enorme banquete que había, Gohan estaba cambiado y listo para las actividades del día, su desayuno ligero estaba listo, solo que se olvidó de una cosa, ya tenía compañeros en el edificio, lo cual significaba que tenía que compartir, con una gota de sudor en su mejilla y algo de tristeza, tubo que decir una frase que le dolería mucho.

-"¡Buenos días a todos! El desayuno está listo, por favor, sírvanse lo que gusten"- Por fuera, se veía a un Gohan sonriente, pero por dentro era depresión, tristeza y llanto.

Habían dos personas que veían a Gohan, uno muy cabreado y la otra curiosa por saber quién es el.

-"¡TU! ¡¿QUE MIERDA HACES AQUÍ?!"- Gohan vio al rubio cenizo, estaba que hechaba humo.

-" Ochako-Chan, ¿Quién es el?"- Pregunto Tsuyu a Ochako.

-" Oh! Cierto, no lo viste ayer, el es Son Gohan, será nuestro nuevo compañeros, su habitación está en el mismo piso donde estás tú Tsuyu-Chan"- Tsuyu solo asintió, estaba viendo la escena de Bakugo.

-"¡RESPONDE, MALDITA SEA!"- Grito desesperado Bakugo.

-"Bueno, seré su nuevo compañero, por eso estoy aquí, ahora, come antes de que se enfríe, eso va para todos"- Gohan ignoro al rubio cenizo y se sentó a comer, los demás optaron por seguirlo, incluso Bakugo con su cara de fastidió, parecía perro cabreado, habían dos personas que no estaban presentes.

-"Jirou-San, ¿Estás bien?"- Le pregunto Yaoyorozu a una Jirou sonrojada, nunca la había visto así.

-" S-Si... ¡¿P-Por que no eh de estarlo?!"- Yaoyorozu sabía que mentía, su nerviosismo la delataba.

-" Es sobre Son Gohan, ¿Verdad? "- Jirou volteó a otro lado.

-"N-No... Claro que no "- Empezó a reír nerviosamente, Yaoyorozu solo suspiro.

-"Entonces vamos, lo que preparó Son Gohan se ve rico"- Jirou con todas sus fuerzas empezó a caminar hacia la cocina.

Cuando las dos se adentraron, se quedaron perplejas, al igual que todos los demás, ahí estaba Gohan con una pila de platos vacíos a su lado, lo que había comido representaba la mitad del banquete que habían visto.

Por alguna razón, todos pensaron lo mismo.

-"(Se acabará la comida)"- Así todos se pusieron a comer como si su vida dependiera de ello, Yaoyorozu y Jirou se sentaron a comer.

El banquete habia sido devorado, Gohan aún tenía hambre, pero podía soportarlo, los demás estaban llenos hasta más no poder, incluso se veían un poco somnolientos, pero felices, Gohan seguía comiendo un plato de arroz con una enorme sonrisa.

-" Dios... ¡Estuvo delicioso! ¡Gohan! ¡Cásate conmigo!"- Las palabras de Mina hicieron que Gohan se atragantara, Kirishima al ver esto, fue a su rescate.

-" ¡MINA! ¡No digas eso!"- Exclamó Jirou.

-" Pero Jirou, cocina tan bien que es imposible dejarlo ir..."- Un uniforme volador se acercó a Mina.

-" También por su cuerpo, ¡¿No es así?!"- Pregunto Hagakure.

-" No se de qué hablas... ¡Oh! O será que ya lo tienes apartado para ti ¡¿Jirou?!"- Jirou se sonrojo, se puso tan nerviosa que no supo que decir.

-" Ya es suficiente, vayan por sus cosas o llegaremos tarde a clases, Aizawa-Sensei nos quería puntuales, Son Gohan-San, Gracias por el desayuno"- Iida al ser el presidente de clase, siempre era el que ponía orden o regaña al grupo cuando es necesario.

Mina no perdió su oportunidad y se acercó a Gohan ante la mirada de una azabache de cuerpo envidiable.

-" No es broma, si tú quieres... "- Mina fue interrumpida en su juego de coquetearle, dejarlo nervioso y avergonzado, Gohan puso una mano en la mejilla de Mina, ella sintió estremecerse, su mano era suave, su tacto cálido y delicado, le dio una sonrisa, a Mina se le podía ver un color lila en sus mejillas, se sonrojo.

-"Puede que tome tu palabra"- Gohan se acercó al oído de Mina - "Mina-Chan" - Dijo su nombre en un susurro.

Mina estaba tan sonrojada que incluso su cuerpo se sintió caliente, Gohan se retiró de la cocina, si ella era igual a las demás chicas que le coqueteaban en su dimensión, de seguro con eso se calmaria un poco, tenía que hacerle saber que no es un chico tímido con las mujeres, tal vez lo había sido, pero después de una relación de casi 4 años, varias cosas cambiaron.

Mina seguía sentada y con su color lila en las mejillas, sus ojos color dorado y esclerótica negra, estaban abiertos a más no poder, se tomo sus mejillas por la vergüenza.

Ahí estaba otra vez esa opresión en su pecho, Momo había visto eso de otra manera, ese indecente coqueteaba con cuánta mujer se le atravesará, era igual que Kaminari o Mineta, y hablando de ese pervertido, había estado tranquilo desde ayer.

Todos ya estaban listos, se fueron al salón de clases, Gohan fue el último en salir de los dormitorios, estaba indeciso, la mayoría de sus nuevos compañeros lo habían recibido muy bien, pero había una minoría que aún no lo aceptaba del todo.

Estaba llegando al salón, vio una enorme puerta con 1-A impresa en ella, le pareció exagerado, pero bueno, abrió la puerta y ahí estaban todos, incluso Aizawa.

-" Llegas tarde, aún que solo seas un oyente, debes atenerte a las reglas"- Le dijo Aizawa a un Gohan con mirada sería.

-"Si, lo siento, no volverá a pasar"- Gohan cerró la puerta y se paró a un lado de Aizawa.

-" Bien, supongo que ya lo conocen, aún así se los presento, Clase 1-A, Son Gohan, Son Gohan, Clase 1-A "- Gohan dio una reverencia -"El estará con nosotros por 6 meses, será su decisión si quedarse o irse, como ya escucharon, el solo es un oyente, sin embargo, podrá participar en las actividades si el lo desea"- Nadie dijo nada, Gohan solo tenía una sonrisa -" tu asiento está en la parte de atras, asegúrate de no causar problemas"- Gohan asintió, los demás lo seguían con la mirada, en especial Jirou.

\- "En fin, como les decía, estamos aquí para hablar de sus licencias provisionales como heroes, su trabajo y el nuestro es asegurar esas licencias, así que desde hoy en adelante, haremos que cada uno de ustedes obtenga por lo menos dos de sus... "- En ese preciso instante entraron tres personas.

-"¡PROPIOS ATAQUES ESPECIALES!"- Dijeron las tres personas, uno de ellos parecía un enorme bloque de cemento, el otro parecía un ente de la noche, y la otra, bueno, no hay mucho que decir, estaba vestida con un traje parecido a un fetiche raro como lo es el sadomasoquismo, aún que se veía muy sexi.

Todos se emocionaron, Gohan solo se quedó viendo la escena y a los Senseis, todos salieron para los vestidores, solo se quedó Gohan con los Senseis.

-"Así que tú eres ese chico, dime ¿Te gustaría participar?"- Dijo el hombre con gabardina y dientes imposibles de ocultar.

-"La verdad no, solo sería un estorbo y una distracción"- Declaró Gohan y tenía toda la razón.

-" ¡Oh vamos! ¿Que pasa? ¡¿Tienes miedo de tus compañeros?!"- Dijo la mujer acercándose a Gohan con un contoneo seductor.

-" Yo diría que es al revés, ellos me tienen miedo, y no quiero ser el centro de atención de ellos también"- Gohan paró en seco a la mujer, le dio una sonrisa santurrona.

-" Vamos, Solo inténtalo, Ve a cambiarte, te aseguro que te divertirás"- Dijo el sujeto que parecía un bloque de cemento.

-"Está bien, pero no me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasar"- Todos asintieron -" Por cierto, soy Son Gohan, Mucho gusto Senseis"- Gohan hizo una reverencia.

-" Mucho gustó Son Gohan, Soy Cementoss, ella es Midnight y el es Ectoplasm"- Se presentó Cementoss y presentó a los demás.

Así, Gohan junto con los cuatro Senseis se fueron a un lugar llamado Gimnasio Gamma, Gohan seguía en su uniforme, no tenía un traje de héroe, y no lo necesitaba, estaba ahí parado en una esquina, todos sus compañeros habían llegado, los Senseis les explicaron varias cosas sobre cómo poder hacer un movimiento especial, la verdad se estaba aburriendo, pero se le vino a la cabeza una gran idea, vio a Midoriya, no estaba haciendo nada, parecía que estaba pensando, pero antes de que Gohan pudiera ir con Midoriya, un clon de Ectoplasm y el mismo Cementoss aparecieron junto a él.

-" Entonces, ¿Que esperas? "- Le pregunto Cementoss.

-" Bueno, en realidad no quisiera hacer un escándalo, veo que todos se esfuerzan a si que... "- Ectoplasm Lo interrumpió.

-" ¡DEJA DE SER ENGREÍDO! Todos hacen un esfuerzo aquí, tu también deberías de hacerlo"- Gohan suspiro, si eso querían, pues bien.

-" Ectoplasm-Sensei, ¿Puede traer a otros 10 clones suyos?"- Le pregunto Gohan.

-"Claro"- Dijo sin más.

-" Cementoss-Sensei, ¿Puede hacer un enorme bloque de cemento de unos 40mts de largo x 40mts de ancho y 200mts de grosor?"- Cementoss solo asintió, se sintió como un enorme pilar era creado, todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, Ectoplasm habia llegado personalmente junto con 9 de sus clones.

-" Listo, ¿para que quieres a tantos de mis clones Son Gohan?"- Gohan asintió y sonrió.

-"Es necesario para el "Ataque Especial" que les quiero enseñar, Por favor Sensei, ataqueme como si fuera un villano"- Ectoplasm Se quedó callado un momento, toda la clase 1-A había llegado a donde estaba Gohan.

-"Está bien, pero no me hago responsable de lo que te pueda pasar"- Cementoss estaba por decirle que no lo hiciera, pero fue más rápido el ataque que hizo Ectoplasm.

Por alguna razón, habían varios de la clase 1-A que esperaban que Gohan saliera lastimado, pero no fue así, para la impresión de todos y Shock de otros, cuatro de los clones de Ectoplasm al momento de querer golpear directamente a Gohan, fue como si el hubiera desaparecido, los clones chocaron entre sí, Gohan seguía parado ahí, sin un rasguño.

-" Tómelo en serio, Vamos, ataqueme con todo"- Y eso hizo Ectoplasm, pero por más que hacia, no podía golpearlo, parecía que Gohan fuera intangible, nadie sabía cómo reaccionar, un héroe profesiónal, no podía hacerle daño a un simple estudiante, el silencio reino al ver cómo Gohan de un golpe dejó fuera de combate al verdadero Ectoplasm, y Sus clones se disiparon -" A ese movimiento le llamó Zanzōken, lo que trataba de golpear no era más que una imagen, tengo muchas variantes de ese movimiento, por ejemplo "- se vio a Gohan parado enfrente de todos y a un lado y al otro, y así hasta que el lugar se llenó de varias copias de Gohan hasta que se detuvieron y dejaron de verse -" No podrían diferenciar una imagen de la verdadera "- Aizawa, Midnight, incluso All Might que había llegado, estaban ahí escuchando y viendo la demostración de Gohan.

-" Eso es un gran movimiento, ¿pero como lo haces?"- Pregunto Midnight.

-"Bueno, solo es velocidad, es una imágen residual que deja mi velocidad"- Todos estaban sorprendidos, si eso solo era con su velocidad, y no con un Quirk, ¿que más podría hacer?

-" Son Gohan-San, ¡¿Para que quieres el enorme bloque de cemento?!"- Pregunto All Might.

-" Ah! All Might-San, me alegro de volver a verlo, bueno, el bloque es para otro de mis "Ataques Especiales"- Saludo y respondió a All Might.

-" Entonces, Son Gohan, ¿Vas a romper todo el Bloque?"- Pregunto Cementoss, Gohan asintió, se colocó delante del bloque.

-"En realidad, no es un Ataque especial, es algo que todo aprendiz de Artes Marciales debe de saber"- Gohan puso su mano enfrente del bloque, lo toco, hizo una pulgada de distancia, cerró su puño, y en un rápido y único movimiento, Gohan dio un Potente Golpe.

El Bloque se rompió al instante, todos quedaron boquiabiertos, Yaoyorozu recordó ese golpe, fue el que le dio a aquel Villano, de verdad hubiera muerto si no fuera por su increíble resistencia, Entonces era verdad, el ya había matado.

-" E-Eso... ¿Tú tienes Quirk?"- Pregunto Cementoss, ante la mirada atenta y boquiabierta de Midnight, Ectoplasm y la Clase 1-A.

-"No, no tengo, todo lo que acabo de hacer es debido al entrenamiento de las Artes Marciales"- Un enorme ¡¿Que?! Se escucho en todo el Gimnasio.

-" S-Son Gohan... ¡¿T-Tienes más Ataques Especiales?!"- Pregunto Midnight.

-"Bueno, Midnight-Sensei, solo le puedo decir que tengo más de 20 "Ataques Especiales", así que todo esto que están haciendo ya lo domino"- Aizawa miraba serio a Gohan, durante su demostración trato de ver si podía borrar sus habilidades, pero no fue así.

-"Gohan, deberías controlar tu fuerza, con ese golpe puedes matar a alguien, puedo deducir que no pusiste fuerza en el golpe, pero deberías controlar aún más tu fuerza"- Gohan vio a Aizawa y alzó lo hombros.

-"Si, lo intentaré"- Dijo Gohan viendo a Aizawa.

-" Bien, todos continúen con lo que estaban haciendo, ¡Rápido!"- Dijo Aizawa, todos se pusieron a practicar sus Ataques Especiales.

-" All Might-San, lo veo en la tarde en la playa que está cerca de aquí, también traiga a Midoriya-San"- Gohan le dijo al Rubio en secreto.

El solo asintió, Gohan seguía observando el entrenamiento de todos, le puso atención a los 6 de aquella noche, incluso a Mina y a Jirou, todos hacían un enorme trabajo, más Todoroki y Bakugo, pero aún así sentía que estaban muy por debajo de su potencial, le impresionó ver que uno de los chicos tenía que consumir azúcar para que su singularidad se activará, de cualquier manera ya se estaba aburriendo.

Llegó la tarde y Gohan ya estaba en la playa, en realidad, había llegado desde hace ya dos horas, estaba entrenando dentro del mar, sus golpes hacian que las olas se hicieran grandes, sintió la presencia de All Might y Midoriya, salió del mar nadando y se puso enfrente de los dos.

-"Me alegra que estén aquí, Midoriya-San, se que no estamos bajo los mejores términos, pero créeme que no soy una mala persona..."- Midoriya lo interrumpió.

-" Lo se, incluso All Might ya me contó todo, pero aún no puedo dejar pasar por alto tu filosofía"- Gohan le sonrió.

-" Descuida, no espero que nadie lo comprenda, solo sobrellevalo, bien, como ya te contó todo All Might, debes saber que lo entrenare para que ese diminuto poder del One For All que aún tiene se haga uno con él"- Midoriya asintió.

-" Pero, se supone que el One For All ya es del usuario cuando lo hereda"- Gohan negó ante las palabras de Midoriya.

-" Verás Midoriya, es más complicado que solo tener el poder y listo, debido a que es algo heredado estando Maduro y no tuyo desde el nacimiento, el poder está en conflicto con tu energía espiritual y mental, el poder como tal está escondido, por ejemplo, ahora mismo, ninguno de los dos está usando el One For All y me doy cuenta por qué All Might, se transforma en alguien músculoso y enorme, y tú Midoriya, me puedo dar cuenta que no lo estás usando por qué tu cuerpo desata rayos verdes y líneas rojas en tu cuerpo"- Tanto All Might Como Midoriya estaban atentos -" Le dije a All Might-San, que a ti te entrenaria después, pero ya que tú destino es eliminar a ese tal All For One, Será mejor entrenarte de una vez, así que por favor, tomen asiento en posición de loto"- Los dos hicieron lo indicado, Gohan igual se sentó.

-"¡¿Que haremos primero Gohan-San?!"- Pregunto Midoriya.

-" Bien, primero, activen el One For All"- Los dos hicieron caso, All Might estaba en su forma músculosa, y Midoriya tenía su cuerpo rodeado de rayos verdes y líneas rojas en su cuerpo -" De acuerdo, lo que viene les será frustrante, pero se tiene que hacer, cierran sus ojos"- Les pidió Gohan, los dos cerraron los ojos -"Sientan el poder que fluye por su cuerpo, cuando sientan como recorre todo su cuerpo, cada fibra de su ser, quiero que desactiven el One For All"- Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Gohan vio la concentración que tenía cada uno.

Fue al rededor de unas dos horas que por fin uno de los dos pudo sentir lo que Gohan habia descrito, All Might se deshizo de su transformación, Gohan le hizo un gesto para que guardara silenció.

Las olas golpeaban la playa, era relajante, All Might y Gohan seguían esperando a que Midoriya pudiera sentir el fluir del poder, pasaron treinta minutos y por fin Midoriya pudo sentirlo, desactivo el One For All.

-" Bien, buen trabajó, ahora quiero que vuelvan a activar el One For All"- Los dos hicieron lo que pidió Gohan, al momento de querer hacerlo los dos sintieron el poder fluir, pero, no había cambios físicos.

-"¡¿Pero que?!"- Hicieron la misma pregunta los dos.

-"Bien, veo que funcionó, no se preocupen, puedo sentir que su poder se fusionó con ustedes al 100%, no hay cambio físico por el momento"- Los dos asintieron.

-" Son Gohan, ¿De verdad estamos usando el One For All?"- Gohan asíntio a la pregunta de All Might.

-" Veran, ¿Sienten el poder fluir?"- Los dos asintieron -" Es exactamente lo que deben sentir en todo momento, ese poder tiene que ser suyo tanto en cuerpo como en mente y espiritu, en cuerpo y mente está asimilado, solo falta el espiritual"- Midoriya alzó la mano y hablo.

-" Pero si yo uso más del 50% del poder, puedo romperme los huesos"- Gohan asintió y sonrió.

-" Verás Midoriya, eso sucede no por el físico que tengas, si no por qué tu cuerpo necesita asimilar un poder que no es tuyo, un ejemplo sería el agua y el aceite, estos no pueden mezclarse solos, pero se pueden mezclar debido al metano y una presión de 20,000 bares, es decir la presión que existe en el fondo de las fosas de las marinas, la primera vez que usaste el One For All te rompiste, ¿Verdad?"- Pregunto Gohan.

-" Así es"- Gohan asintió, All Might tenia una gota en su mejilla, no había entendido un carajo.

-" Bien, entonces, comprendido eso, trata de utilizar más del 50% y dame tu mejor golpe"- Midoriya asintió con algo de miedo, ya que le habían dicho que si se volvía romper los huesos de las manos quedarían inutilizados de por vida, pero hizo lo que Gohan le dijo, se sintió una ráfaga y un pequeño temblor, Midoriya había salido a golpear a Gohan.

Cuando su puño hizo contacto en Gohan, la arena de la playa donde estaban desapareció un poco, Midoriya no sintió dolor alguno, incluso se sentía más fuerte, All Might tenia la Boca abierta a más no poder.

-"Lo vez, te dije que no pasaría nada, tu cuerpo ya resiste todo el poder que el One For All puede ofrecerte sin repercusiones, lo mismo pasa con usted All Might-San, su cuerpo a pesar de seguir igual de flaco, ahora puede usar todo lo que ese pequeño poder que tiene aún del One For All puede darle, compruébelo, vamos, ataque con todo lo que tiene"- Sin pensárselo dos veces, All Might Atacó a Gohan.

-"!TEXAS SMAAAASHHHH!"- Grito All Might al momento de golpear a Gohan, había usado su 100% y ni siquiera había movido a Gohan, pero había sentido que su fuerza de la época Dorada había vuelto, no sintió dolor o algo por el estilo en su cuerpo o brazos, la pobre playa había quedado sin arena donde estaban.

-" Bien, bien, ahora, la siguiente fase de su entrenamiento será muy difícil, pero lo lograrán, tengo confianza en ustedes, ese poder que sienten, tiene que ser suyo en todo momento y no sólo cuando lo necesiten, o lo activen, en todo momento tienen que sentir ese poder que fluye, tienen que sentirlo como algo ordinario, algo que realmente es parte de ustedes y no algo que se aloja en su cuerpo, el lado espiritual, es el más difícil, así que en dos días empezaremos con el entrenamiento"- Los dos asintieron, ya se estaba poniendo el atardecer.

-" Debemos irnos, Midoriya-San, All Might-San, quiero que se preparen, en el entrenamiento espiritual, deberán tener una fuerte convicción y no dejarse vencer, dicho esto, tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos mañana"- Gohan se despidió y se fue caminando Tranquilo.

Tanto Midoriya, como All Might lo vieron irse, por alguna razón veían una imagen de un enorme mono, era algo escalofriante.

Así los días pasaron, Gohan como había dicho y prometido, el entrenamiento espiritual de All Might y Midoriya, Estaba siendo una patada en el trasero para ellos, ahí fue cuando All Might se dio cuenta que aún le falta mucho por aprender, o más bien, a él y a los demás héroes, Gohan no solo se concentraba en su poder, si no, en varios aspectos olvidados por los antigüos artistas marciales, era alguien admirable, excepto por esa filosofía que tiene.

Su primer día de entrenamiento espiritual, había sido el peor, el segundo lo fue menos, pero siempre era un maldito dolor en el trasero, ya habían pasado cuatro días, todos había obtenido más de un Ataque Especial, la clase 1-A habia visto como Midoriya, había tenido un enorme progreso, si no que abismal, es decir, antes cuando usaba su Quirk, su cuerpo sacaba rayos y aparecían líneas rojas en su cuerpo, pero ahora no era el caso, es como si vieran a Gohan golpear los objetos, y hablando del azabache, había pasado mucho tiempo con Midoriya, o más bien, al revés, Midoriya había pasado mucho tiempo con el.

La noche habia llegado y las chicas estaban Charlando muy agusto, excepto Uraraka, estaba muy desconcentrada, todas al notarlo le preguntaron si estaba bien, ella les contó su pesar, más que pesar ya sabían lo que tenía, estaba enamorada, solo falta saber de quién, pues ella pasaba mucho tiempo con Iida y Midoriya, ella negaba estarlo, tanto fue su nerviosismo y vergüenza que uso en si misma su Quirk y empezó a flotar.

-"¡Ah! Ahora que recuerdo, Jirou, ¿Que sucede contigo y Kaminari?"- Pregunto una curiosa Hagakure.

-" ¡¿E-Eh...?! N-No pasa nada entre lo dos... El solo, bueno... Me pidió salir con el, pero... Yo no..."- No pudo terminar, su vergüenza no la dejaba, empezó a jugar con sus Jacks.

-"!¿Ummm?! Así que lo rechazaste, Y Son Gohan, ¿Ah hablado contigo?"- Le pregunto Yaoyorozu.

-" N-No... Es como si no le interesará lo que hizo aquella noche..."- Dijo con un tono molesto Jirou.

-" Pero te ah ayudado igual que a todas nosotras ¿no? ¿Nunca ah sacado el tema?"- Pregunto Yaoyorozu.

Y eso era cierto, Gohan había ayudado a la mayoría, excepto dos personas que se negaban, esos eran Bakugo y Todoroki, a algunos les dio consejos, a otros les corregía sus posturas o les daba ideas de cómo utilizar su Quirk, ahi fue cuando se dieron cuenta de cuánto tiempo pasaba con Midoriya.

-" N-No... Nunca, y es fastidioso, es decir, la primera vez que lo veo y me besa... No me quejo por el beso, ni el abrazo... Lo que me molesta es que no haya hablado conmigo de eso hasta ahora"- Uraraka ya había sido bajada por Tsuyu, las chicas comprendían el sentir de Jirou.

-" No creo que lo haga por qué no le interese Jirou, pienso que no ah hablado ese tema contigo debido al entrenamiento duro que estamos teniendo"- Hablo Hagakure.

-" Puede ser cierto, recuerdo que nunca hablo de cosas personales mientras estuvimos entrenando"- Dijo Uraraka ahora más calmada.

-" Jirou... ¿Q-Que tal besa?"- Pregunto Mina con un color lila en sus mejillas, ver eso era raro en ella.

-" ¡¿E-EH?! B-Bueno... "- Jirou hablaba, pero era tan bajo el volumen de su voz que no se escuchaba nada.

-" ¡¿Que?! ¡Habla más fuerte!"- Le dijo Hagakure, ella también estaba interesada en saber.

-" ¡Habla de una vez Jirou!"- Exclamó soprendiendo a todas Momo.

-" ¡BESA MUY BIEN! DIOS... el besa muy bien, su cuerpo se siente muy cálido y sus caricias son suaves... Su voz en mi oído me hizo temblar... "- Había sido más información de la que necesitaban las demás, pero alguien más ahí, podía asegurar dos cosas de lo dicho por Jirou y esa era Mina.

-" Bueno... Chicas, tenemos que descansar muy bien, tenemos que levantarnos temprano para otro maravilloso desayuno de Gohan"- Dijo Uraraka para terminar con el momento incomodo.

-" Cierto, con sus comidas y los postres de Satou, este lugar es el paraíso"- Dijo Hagakure.

-"Si... Supongo"- Dijo Mina algo ida.

Las chicas se despidieron y se fueron a sus habitaciones, Jirou, Mina y Yaoyorozu estaban en un limbo de pensamientos, y no era por nadie más que por Gohan, ese azabache tenía cierto aire misterioso.

Los días siguieron pasando, el entrenamiento de All Might y Midoriya seguía, ya habían tenido un considerable avancé, si Gohan tuviera que decir un porcentaje, Diría que ya van por el 45%.

El día para el examen de las licencias provisionales había comenzando, a petición de Nedzu y All Might, Gohan fue con ellos, estaría en las gradas con Aizawa.

Cuando llegaron, Gohan pudo notar como varias escuelas veían a su grupo como carne fresca, era obvio lo que querían, "Eliminar a U.A.", todos estaban por entrar, pero en ese momento, Gohan agarro con suavidad el brazo de Jirou.

-" Jirou-San, suerte, al terminar ésto, quiero hablar contigo en los dormitorios"- Jirou se tenso, se sonrojo, otras dos personas vieron esto, pero lo dejaron pasar por el momento.

Ella solo asíntio, Gohan soltó su suave agarré y Jirou se fue con los demás.

-" Aizawa-Sensei, Esa chica de Shiketsu, tiene un Ki malvado, es una villana no hay duda de ello"- Aizawa alzó una ceja.

-" Gohan, tranquilo, aquí todos aspiran hacer héroes"- Aizawa siguió caminando, Gohan frunció el ceño.

Los exámenes comenzaron, y como era de esperarse, todos fueron contra la clase 1-A, era un enorme caos, una batalla campal, era genial de ver, pero bueno, Gohan solo se concentraba en una persona, la chica de Shiketsu, pudo ver un combate que tubo con Midoriya, se veía sospechosa, dejó pasar varias cosas sobre ella en ese enfrentamiento, incluso el hecho de verla desnuda.

Pasaban los minutos, al final de la primera prueba todos los de la clase 1-A habían pasado, Gohan estaba sentado un poco lejos de Aizawa y una heroína de nombre Ms. Joke, Gohan Estaba sintiendo el Ki de esa chica, no había duda, era un Ki malvado, cuando el examen terminara, enfrentaría a esa chica.

Todo iba bien, la última prueba era sobre maniobras de rescate, Gohan pudo sentir que el Ki de esa Chica se estaba alejando del lugar así que decidió ir a seguirla.

-" Aizawa-Sensei, Voy al baño vuelvo rápido"-

Fue lo último que dijo Gohan antes de desaparecer, Aizawa no le tomo mucha importancia, fue un error.

Mientras todo procedía en el Examen, Gohan seguía a esa Chica, ya habían pasado unas horas, el Examen de Licencias había terminadó, con el resultado de que Bakugo y Todoroki no habían aprobado el examen, todos estaban presentes afuera del lugar del examen, preguntando por Gohan, pero nadie lo había visto.

Todos escucharon unos gemidos de dolor, Gohan había aparecido, estaba encima de alguien, una chica con la gorra de Shiketsu, los chicos que pertenecían a esa escuela, estaban por enfrentar a Gohan, igual que sus compañeros de la U.A.

-" Aizawa-Sensei, le dije que era una Villana, tenga, su telefono, y esto"- Gohan le lanzó un pequeño contenedor con una gota de sangre -" Es de Midoriya, ella la obtuvo en su enfrentamiento en el Examen"- Gohan se levantó y levantó a la chicas, algunos pudieron reconocerla.

-"¡HIMIKO TOGA!"- Dijeron varios, Gohan le quitó su gorra y la lanzó a los chicos de Shiketsu.

-" ¡¿Que significa esto?!"- Pregunto el Sensei de Shiketsu

-" Durante todo el día, podía sentir una presencia malvada en esa chica con la que se enfrentó Midoriya, no la vi en la segunda fase de los exámenes, así que la busqué, la seguí, sabía que era una villana, no es así ¿Himiko Toga?"- Toga parecía tener una cara excitada, de su boca salia vapor y tenía un sonrojo que la hacia ver qué disfrutaba esto.

-" Si... Si lo soy, pero dime tu nombre, eres astuto, nunca te sentí, más que ahora, y se siente tan bien, podría jurar que siento una enorme erección en mi trasero, vamos, empuja esa cosa máscontra mi si quieres"- Gohan no se inmutaba, ciertamente la posición en la que la sostenía parecía otra cosa, pero no era así, Toga parecía gemir entrecortada, lo estaba disfrutando.

-" Si lo quieres, ganatelo "- Le dijo Gohan en un susurro cerca de su oído "- Toga gimió fuerte y se vio un líquido resbalarse entre sus piernas -" Pero, que tal si guardas silenció por un momento"- Dijo en voz moderada, para que escucharan los demás, Gohan apretó uno de sus nervios y la noqueó.

-" E-Es una indecente"- Dijo Yaoyorozu, las demás estaban sonrojadas, al igual que los hombres, ver eso fue demasiado para ellos, Gohan se veía muy calmado, se podría decir que ese tipo de insinuaciónes no le afectaban.

-"(¡¿Ya no es virgen?!)"- Se hizo la pregunta mental Mina, de algún modo le parecía la opción más viable.

-" Esto será un enorme problema, Gohan buen trabajó, pero no eres héroe, ni siquiera tomaste el examen, no vuelvas hacer este tipo de cosas"- Le dijo Aizawa.

-" Hai, Hai, ¿Se va hacer cargo de ella?, Su cuerpo esta muy caliente"- Aizawa tomo a Toga y la llevo dentro de las instalaciones del Examen, todos los demás estaban algo confusos, y otros todavía estaban impresionados por la escena de hace un momento.

-" Gohan-San como supiste que ella..."- Estaba por preguntar Midoriya.

-" Para, no pienso contarte, ni a los demás, hay cosas de mi, que no son necesarias que sepan, mejor cuéntenme, ¿Que tal les fue? ¿Todos consiguieron su licencia?"- Pregunto Gohan.

-" ¡HAI!"- Dijeron todos excepto dos.

-" Oh! así que mi predicción se cumplió..."- Dijo en un susurro nadie lo había escuchado -" Buen trabajó todos"- Gohan felicitó a todos, pero le sonrió a una chica en específico.

Jirou se sonrojo violentamente, Momo y Mina habían visto esto, Momo ya estaba harta de esa opresión que sentía cuando veía a Gohan hablar con otra chica y Mina sabia que se sentía celosa, aún que no sabía el por que, no ah hablado mucho con el.

-"(¡¿Será por esa mañana?!)"- Se preguntó Mina, desde esa mañana donde le había hecho la insinuación de casarse con ella, se había quedado muy pensativa en cuanto a el, y después de haber pasado tiempo entrenando con el, se pudo dar cuenta que no se ponía nervioso, y no tocaba su cuerpo más haya de lo necesario, sin mencionar la escasez de mirada lasciva, que la mayoría de hombres tiene, era muy diferente, no sabía que pensar de el.

-" Lo que de verdad me sorprende, es que incluso Mineta haya conseguido su licencia... ¿A quien sobornaste?"- Le pregunto Gohan al pequeño de la clase con una cara de sospecha.

-"¡OYE MALDITO!, ¡NO HICE TRAMPA!"- Mineta tenía espuma en su boca de la furia, se abalanzó contra Gohan golpeando su cara, Gohan solo reía.

Los demás chicos solo reían un poco, así paso una hora entre charlas y miradas fugaces de las tres chicas ah Gohan, Aizawa por fin habia salido del lugar, llegaron dos patrullas y un carro que Gohan conocía, del carro salió Nedzu junto a All Might.

-" ¡Oh! Mucho tiempo sin verlo director Nedzu, la última vez me dijo que lo vería en cinco días, y ya pasó medio mes"- Le dijo Gohan a Nedzu, quién por cierto sonrió como nunca.

-" ¡Gohan!, Perdona ah habido mucho papeleo, pero siempre puedes ir a mi oficina, así que atrapaste a un miembro de la alianza de villanos, eres impresionante, pero era cuestión de tiempo"- Los de la Clase 1-A estaban muy curiosos por la relación de los dos, se podía ver cierta chispa de familia ahí.

-" Si, Supongo, por cierto, Shiketsu dijo que trataría de contactar a la verdadera Camie, ¡Hola All Might-San!"- Saludo Gohan al Rubio que solo levantó su mano en un saludo.

-" Bueno, Chicos, Aizawa-San, pueden irse, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto, Gohan, mañana tendrás que acompañarme para saber más de lo sucedido"- Gohan asintió sonriente.

-"Bien, Clase 1-A, ¡vámonos!"- Dijo Aizawa para que todos subieran al autobús.

El trayecto fue sin inconvenientes, charlando y divirtiéndose, todos menos tres personas, uno de ellos era Gohan, estaba muy pensativo.

Flashback

Ahí estaba Gohan siguiendo a la chica con el Ki malvado, no había anda raro en ella, hasta que su celular empezó a sonar, cuando la chica sacó su teléfono para contestar, al mismo tiempo parecía dejar atrás la imagen de aquella chica, era como si su piel se desprendiera.

-"¡Estaba afuera participando en unos exquisitos juegos!"- Decía con cierta voz de excitación -" ¡No te preocupes, no hay problema, después de todo, eh vivido todo ese tiempo sin ser descubierta!"- Del bolsillo de su falda empezó a sacar algo -" Y es más, mi pequeña excursión resultó ser bastante fructífera ¡Tomura estará bastante Feliz! ¡¿Te preguntas por qué?!"- Dijo mientras movía un tubo con un poco de sangre dentro -" ¡Eh Obtenido un poco de la sangre de Izuku!"- Gohan en ese momento intervino, la llamada seguía, del otro lado de la llamada solo pudieron escuchar como el teléfono había caído produciendo un ruido, se escucharon varios gemidos.

Gohan había inutilizado a la Chica, tomo el contenedor y el teléfono de la chica y desapareció del lugar poniendo dos dedos en su frente, fue en ese instante cuando apareció donde estaban todos.

Fin Flashback

-"(¿Para que querrán la sangre de Midoriya?)"- Se preguntó Gohan, seguía viendo hacia la ventana, la alianza de villanos estaba haciendo acto de presencia.

-" Oye... "- Se escucho una voz junto a Gohan, nadie se había sentado junto a él, la voz sacó de sus pensamientos a Gohan, vio a Mina sentada junto a el.

-" ¡¿Hum?! Mina-Chan, ¡¿Que sucede?!"- Le pregunto Gohan curioso a la chica pelirosa.

-" B-Bueno... G-Gohan -Kun... "- Mina estaba sonrojada, a Gohan le parecía tierno ver un color diferente en las mejillas de alguien para saber qué estaba sonrojada, igual alzó una ceja por el sufijo cariñoso.

-" ¿Gohan-Kun? Eres un poco atrevida "- Gohan se acercó al oído derecho de Mina -" Mina-Chan"- Le dijo, haciendo que Mina se estremecíera.

-" ¡T-Tu eres E-El atrevido! "- Gohan empezó a reírse levemente.

-" Tienes razón, lo siento, pero dime, ¿Que sucede?"- Gohan veía atentamente a Mina.

-" B-Bueno... Sobre hace rato... ¿P-Por que no te avergonzaste o te pusiste nervioso cuando esa villana se te insinúa de una manera tan agresiva?"- Gohan apartó su mirada de ella y volvió a mirar la ventana.

-"¿Tendría que hacerlo?"- Le pregunto Gohan.

-" ¡Claro que sí!, Los demás incluso tenían sangre en su nariz y estaban sonrojados, pero tú... ¿Aún eres Virgen?"- Le pregunto cerca de su oído.

Gohan vio a Mina y le dio una sonrisa, tocó su mejilla izquierda tiernamente haciendo que Mina cerrará su ojo por el tacto, su color lila aún estaba presente en sus mejillas, Gohan se acercó un poco a ella, estando cara a Cara.

-"¿Quieres comprobarlo, Mina-Chan?"- Le dijo Gohan acercando sus labios a los de ella, Mina no sabía que hacer, estaba que hechaba humo, solo se le ocurrió esperar a sentir el calor y contacto de los labios del azabache, pero no pasó nada, dejó de sentir el tacto de Gohan, abrió los ojos y lo vio observando la venta como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo -" Creo que deberías de dejar aparentar que sabes de estas cosas Mina-Chan, solo con tocar tu mejilla te pones nerviosa, eres muy hermosa, tu actitud es muy alegre y eso me gusta, no tienes por que hacer insinuaciónes a un chico para que te note"- Mina no dijo nada, solo se paró del asiento juntó a Gohan y fue a donde anteriormente estaba sentada, junto a Hagakure.

Se le podía ver una sonrisa y unas cuantas lágrimas, estaba feliz, sabía el por qué, tenía muchos complejos en cuanto a su aspecto, sabía que ponía nervioso a los chicos con su cuerpo, pero en verdad no quería eso, ella quería que se fijarán en ella más allá de su físico, molestaba a los chicos Jugandoles bromas o coqueteando con ellos para no sentirse fea, o bien, indeseada.

Gohan le había dicho lo que quería que le dijeran desde que su aspecto se volvió como la de una "alienígena" palabras de los niños y niñas con los que convivió en su infancia y crecimiento, Hagakure, había visto todo, se había emocionado cuando vio que el azabache estaba por besar a su amiga, pero ahora que la veía junto a ella sonriendo y con unas cuantas lágrimas, no sabía que le había dicho el azabache para que estuviera así.

-" ¡¿Estás Bien, Mina-Chan?!"- Mina asintió a la pregunta de Hagakure.

-" S-Si... Es-Estoy bien... Solo estoy féliz"- Dijo Mina mientras Hagakure le dio una abrazo.

No solo Hagakure había visto esa escena, Jirou, Momo y también Kirishima habían visto todo, Kirishima sonrió al ver a Mina en ese estado, sabía que Gohan le había dicho algo muy bueno para que sonriera y llorará a si, no se veía triste, incluso se veía muy feliz, por otro lado, Momo ya era un manojo de sentimientos.

-"(¡¿Por qué me siento así?!)"- Fue la pregunta que se hizo Momo.

Jirou solo se quedó con una cara neutra al principio, pero conforme avanzaba la charla de eso dos, su semblante cambiaba, al final, cuando Gohan estaba por besar a Mina, su corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte en desesperación que iba a levantarse a detenerlos, pero para su sorpresa Gohan no la beso, incluso volvió a ver la ventana, se sitio aliviada, pero tan pronto se dio cuenta de lo que había sentido se sonrojo al extremo.

Ya habían llegado a la U.A. y por ende a los dormitorios, todos se fueron a dar un refrescante bañó, Gohan como ya le era costumbre hizo la cena, no le molestaba, no tenía nada que hacer, más que leer y aprender más cosas sobre este mundo.

Gohan había terminadó de hacer la cena, igual el ya había terminado de cenar, se fue a la sala a ver la tele mientras los demás bajaban, pasaron 10 minutos y ya estaba la mayoría cenando, cuando todos habían terminando de Cenar, se movieron a la sala, ahí estaban todos muy emocionados y hablando sobre sus licencias, Gohan pudo ver cómo Bakugo le había dicho algo a Midoriya, después salieron los dos, nadie le tomo importancia, la mayoría se fue a dormir, Gohan vio la oportunidad de por fin ir a hablar con Jirou, fue a su habitación y estando enfrente de ella, dio unos cuantos golpes.

-"¿Q-Quien?"- Se escucho decir a Jirou.

-"Soy Gohan, ¿puedo entrar?"- pregunto amablemente.

-" E-Espera... "- Se escucho mucho movimiento en el cuarto, Gohan escucho como abrían la puerta, vio a Jirou algo agitada, tenía puesta su pijama -" P-Pasa..."- Dijo Jirou con algo de nerviosismo.

Gohan paso a su habitación, podía ver un montón de instrumentos musicales, además de muchos discos, le parecía sorprendente y genial.

-"Tu habitación es maravillosa, nunca había visto tanta pasión a la música"- Jirou estaba inquieta, pero le agradecía sus palabras.

-" S-Sientate por favor"- Jirou le indico su cama, Gohan se sentó, Jirou igual se sentó a un lado de el.

-" Muchas gracias, bien, Jirou-San, quiero hablar contigo sobre esa noche, se que fue burdo lo que hice, y quiero disculparme contigo"- Gohan veía a Jirou fijamente, cosa que la ponía nerviosa.

-" S-Si lo fuiste... me robaste mi p-primer beso..."- Le dijo Jirou con un ceño algo fruncido.

-" Lo siento, pero... si te sirve de consuelo, tus labios son muy suaves"- Gohan le sonrió, Jirou se sonrojo a más no poder que le dio un golpe en el hombro a Gohan.

-" ¡N-N-NO DIGAS ESO IDIOTA!"- Le grito avergonzada Jirou.

-" Perdón, perdón, pero es la verdad, solo quiero decirte que me gustaría ser más cercano a ti, trate de no tocar el tema durante el entrenamiento para la licencia, te desconcentrarias y no quería eso"- Jirou asintió.

-" Entiendo, gracias por aclararlo, la verdad me sentía mal y me enojaba el que no dijeras nada sobre esa noche "- Gohan le sonrió.

-" Si, perdona, por cierto, felicidades por tu aprobación, me habría gustado verte todo el examen"- Jirou negó con la cabeza.

-" Tranquilo, hiciste algo grandioso después de todo, mira que atrapar a una miembro de la Alianza, es sorprendente Gohan"- Le dijo Jirou con una media sonrisa.

-"Gracias, por cierto Jirou-San, quisiera invitarte algo por mi atrevimiento de esa noche, tómalo como la disculpa"- Jirou se sonrojo a más no poder.

-"¡¿T-Tu... Tu M-Me E-Estas i-invitando a una c-c-cita?!"- Pregunto exaltado Jirou.

-"Bueno, si, algo así Jirou-San, ¿Te gustaría salir a tomar algo?"- Le pregunto Gohan con una sonrisa.

-" Y-Yo... T-Tengo q-que pensarlo..."- Le dijo Jirou desviando su mirada sonrojada.

-" Está bien, cuando tengas la respuesta me avisas, estaré disponible siempre para ti, ya es muy noche, descansa "- Gohan se paró de la cama y camino hacia la puerta, Jirou lo detuvo, se recargo en su espalda agarrando su playera.

-" G-Gohan... T-Tu y Mina... ¿Q-Que sucede entre ustedes dos? ¿Acaso ella te gusta?"- Le pregunto Jirou, Gohan tenía la mano en la perilla, estaba por abrirla, pero cuando escucho las preguntas de Jirou, se detuvo y contesto.

-" Ella solo trata de jugar conmigo, ya sabes cómo es ella, me coquetea para que me ponga nervioso, pero no lo consigue, pero si tuviera que ponerle nombre a nuestra relación... diría que somos amigos"- Esas palabras tranquilizaron a Jirou, temia lo peor, pero no tenía nada que temer ahora.

-" Y-Ya entiendo... Entonces, descansa Gohan"- Jirou se separó de Gohan y el semi Saiyajin salió de la habitación de Jirou.

-" Dulces sueños Jirou-San"- Fue lo último que dijo Gohan, Jirou cerró la puerta y se desplomó en su cama con un sonrojo monumental.

Gohan subió a su habitación, enfrente de su habitación alguien lo estaba espiando, el lo sabía, podía sentir la mirada sobre el, pero no le tomo mucha importancia, entró a su habitación, se metió a dar un baño, tardó cerca de treinta minutos, hace un rato que sentía alguien dentro de su habitación, el mismo huésped que está enfrente de su habitación estaba ahí, se puso su pijama y salió del baño secándose el cabello.

-" Es de mala educación entrar a la habitación de alguien sin permiso"- Le dijo Gohan

-" Me disculpare apropiadamente luego, Son Gohan-San, tu y yo necesitamos hablar"- Momo Yaoyorozu estaba sujetando y viendo el marco con el retrato de aquella chica que se parece a Jirou.

-" Podrías bajar ese retrato ¿Por favor?"- Momo miró a Gohan, tenía esa cara retadora, furiosa.

-" ¡¿Quién es ella?!"- Pregunto Momo sin bajar el retrato, solo se lo mostró a Gohan.

-" No es de tu incumbencia Yaoyorozu-San, ahora, por favor, deja ese retrato donde estaba"- Gohan la estaba mirando serio, pero Momo no se inmutaba.

-"¡Dime quien es! ¡¿Por qué es tan importante para ti?!"- Momo aún tenía el retrato en sus manos, su mirada sería y algo furiosa le daba un toque amenazador.

-" ¡¿Por qué es importante para ti el saberlo?!"- Le cuestionó Gohan.

-" Porque por este retrato fuiste agresivo con Kaminari-San"- Gohan se acercó a Momo, ella no se movió, no se inmutó.

Gohan le arrebató el retrato en menos de un pestañeo, Momo no había visto cuando Gohan movió su brazo para tomar el retrato, ahí estaba el observando y admirado el retrato con una sonrisa tan dulce.

-" Como ya dije Yaoyorozu-San, eso no debería ser relevante para ti, Kaminari-San obtuvo lo que se merecía al meterse con mis objetos personales"- Momo le dio una fuerte bofetada que dejó algo roja la mejilla de Gohan.

-" ¡Me es relevante si la vida de uno de mis compañeros estaba en las manos de un asesino!"- Le dijo algo despectiva y furiosa.

-" Entiendo, así que, todo ésto es debido a que saque de mi habitación a alguien que estaba por destruir algo tan apreciado para mí, y no sólo eso, tu preocupación es por qué habría podido matar a Kaminari-San, y todo eso es por qué piensas que yo soy... "- Gohan hizo una pausa, esperando que Momo respondiera, pero no lo hacía -" Vamos, Dilo Yaoyorozu-San"- Reto Gohan a Momo

-" ¡UN ASESINO!"- Grito eufóricamente Momo.

-"Si, ustedes y su filosofía, algún día se pondrá en duda, algún día alguno de ustedes flaqueará, y matará a un villano, juegan a ser emisarios de la paz, creen que hablando con los villanos, estos milagrosamente cambiarán y serán almas de bien, algún día se darán cuenta que no es así, y se darán cuenta de la peor forma posible"- Momo volvió a abofetear a Gohan.

-"¡YA CÁLLATE!"- Le grito Momo con unas cuantas lágrimas de coraje.

-"Vamos, no seas mezquina, eres mejor que esto, Yaoyorozu-San, gritar y abofetear a alguien que te dice su punto de vista, no es muy de chica de alta sociedad"- Momo apretó sus puños.

-"¡TU NO SABES NADA DE MI!"- Grito Yaoyorozu apunto de darle otra bofetada a Gohan, pero fue detenida por el.

Momo podía ver su mirada, era aterradora, sintió una presión sobre ella, como si algo la estuviera aplastando, su respiración se entre cortaba, su cuerpo temblaba, sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse.

-" **_¡Ni tú de mí!_**"- Le dijo Gohan con una voz que no parecía la suya, Momo empezó a temblar y de sus ojos empezaron a salir lágrimas.

Gohan soltó su mano, Momo se desplomó en el suelo, estaba temblando, sus lágrimas mojaban el piso, nunca había sentido algo así, ni cuando sintió la presencia de aquel villano, esto era algo nuevo y muy aterrador.

-"E-E-Eres... U-Un... Mon-Mon-Monstruo..."- Gohan alzó una ceja.

-" Y tu una prejuiciosa, recuerda quién te salvo la vida aquella noche, si fuera un monstruo, ni tú, ni tus compañeros o All Might, estarían vivos"- Gohan se puso en cuclillas.

-" A-A-Alejate de m-m-mi..."- Momo se estaba arrastrando hacia atrás hasta la puerta.

-" Yaoyorozu-San, mi intención no es hacerme enemigo de ninguno de ustedes, mucho menos de alguien tan hermosa como tu, Kaminari-San fue quien empezó el problema, yo solo lo saqué de mi habitación"- Gohan tomo la mano temblorosa de Yaoyorozu, ella quería apartarla, pero Gohan ya la estaba ayudando a pararse, una vez que ella estaba de pie, Gohan ayudó a limpiarle las lágrimas.

-" E-Eres... Muy m-malo... Atacas a una mujer y después la q-quieres confortar"- Le dijo Momo a Gohan, ella estaba casi en lo cierto.

-" Puede ser Momo-Chan... Pero tú comenzaste, no vas por ahí diciéndole a alguien asesino sin que reaccione de manera agresiva"- Igual Gohan estaba en lo cierto, Gohan mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de Momo, la dirigió a su cama, la sentó y el se sentó a un lado, dejó de acariciar sus mejillas, sus lágrimas habían cesado.

-" Tienes razón... Lo siento mucho Gohan-Kun"- Momo jugaba con sus dedos.

-" La chica de la foto..."- Dijo Gohan haciendo una pausa.

-"¡¿Eh?!"- Exclamó Momo.

-" Ella es mi novia... No, perdona, era mi novia, su nombre es Videl"- Gohan aún seguía sosteniendo el retrato.

-" Es muy bonita... "- Dijo Momo viendo el retrato -" Pero ¿no sería mejor una foto?"- Pregunto la azabache.

-" Verás... No tengo ninguna foto de ella, el retrato lo hice yo mismo, es por eso que muy apreciado para mí"- Gohan se levantó y puso el retrato en su escritorio.

-" Entiendo... lamentó haber irrumpido así en tu habitación, pero mi verdadero motivo era saber... ¿C-Cual es tu relación con Ashido-San y Jirou-San?"- Pregunto Momo, ya no quería más enredos.

-" Tu también... Somos amigos, solo eso Momo-Chan"- Gohan volteó a ver a Momo, ella ya estaba parada enfrente de Gohan.

-" Si eso es verdad... Yo... Quiero estar segura de algo"- Le dijo Momo a un Gohan confundido.

-" Segura de q..."- Momo se abalanzó a Gohan, sus labios habían hecho contacto con los de el, Momo rodeo sus manos alrededor del cuello de Gohan, sin saber que más hacer, Gohan cargo un poco a Momo, la abrazo de su cintura, los segundo pasaban y tanto Gohan como Momo no se separaban, un sonrojo se vislumbraba en los dos.

Momo terminó el beso por falta de aire, de la boca de los dos se conectaba un hilo de saliva, Gohan soltó a Momo y ella se distanció de el.

-" H-Hasta M-Mañana"- Fue lo último que dijo una Momo Sonrojada a más no poder.

Gohan no pudo decir anda, Momo fue muy rápido para dejar su habitación, se sentó en su cama y vio el retrato de Videl.

-" Me siento como un patán, un golfo cualquiera, además de un bipolar... Aún que ella también lo fue, primero peleamos y después se tornó a un beso... Tengo que aclarar mis pensamientos... Lo siento Videl "- Dijo Gohan para acostarse por fin.

Momo estaba en su enorme cama sonrojada a más no poder, daba vueltas en su colchón, tenía sus manos tapando su rostro, no podía creer lo que había hecho, al igual que Gohan se sentía una bipolar, primero se enfrentan y pelean, y después todo termina en un beso, un beso que por fin arreglo el limbo de sentimientos y pensamientos hacia aquel azabache de enfrenté.

Lo que ellos no sabían, era que Sero había escuchado todo, no sabía que había pasado al final, pero no tenía que imaginarse mucho.

La mañana llego y con ella la noticia de que Midoriya y Bakugo se habían peleado, dando como consecuencia arresto domiciliario, tres días para Midoriya y cuatro para Bakugo.

Gohan se rió un poco al ver magullado a Bakugo, cosa que cabreo al rubio cenizo, pero no hizo o dijo nada en contra del azabache.

Después cuando estaban llendo al salón de clases, Gohan por primer vez conoció a los integrantes del Salón 1-B, le pareció ver mucha energía en ellos en especial a un tal Monoma, Gohan pudo ver el nerviosismo de Jirou, Momo y Mina al acercarse a ellas, le había dado los buenos días y el les regreso el gesto.

Hubo un discurso que dio el directo Nedzu, ahí Gohan se enteró que All Might ya no estaba ejerciendo como Héroe, y también se rió por el ejemplo que dieron de Midoriya y Bakugo.

Después de eso, Nedzu fue a buscar a Gohan, tenían que ir a la misma prisión donde Gohan había estado, cuando llegaron Gohan tubo que rendir su declaración, todo iba bien, Nedzu y Gohan fueron a la parte de la sala de interrogatorio, se quedaron en la habitación compartida viendo el interrogatorio, que bueno, no era interrogatorio, ya que Toga no decía nada.

-" Solo hablare con el bombón que me atrapó... Si me lo traen y me dejan 20 minutos a solas con el, puede que les diga algo"- Declaró Toga con una mirada lasciva y algo desquiciada.

En la habitación compartida, Gohan sonrió, Nedzu pudo ver eso.

-" Nedzu-San, si me dejan entrar solo con ella y me dejan quitarle las esposas, le tendré toda la información que quieran"- Nedzu se interesó, pero esperaría a que Tsukauchi viniera para saber qué hacer.

-" Solo espera un poco, ya veremos la posibilidad"- Dijo Nedzu.

Toga no diría nada, no quería hacerlo, no, ella quería ver a ese azabache que le produjo un orgasmo con solo tocarla y susurrarle.

-" Ya le dije lo que quiero, y puede que hable"- Dijo de la misma manera que hace rato Toga.

-"Bien, déjame ver qué puedo hacer, estaré aquí rápido"- Tsukauchi salió de la habitación, para entrar a la otra donde estaban Gohan y Nedzu.

-" Entonces, Tsukauchi-San, ¿Que piensas? ¿Crees que sea buena idea que entre Gohan con ella?"- Le pregunto Nedzu.

-" Bueno, ella se rehúsa a hablar, a menos que dejemos que su captor este en esa habitación con ella solos"- Tsukauchi vio a Gohan.

-" Por mi no hay problema, solo déjeme solo en la habitación con ella y déjeme quitarle las esposas, créame, ella no escapara, tiene mi palabra"- Tsukauchi los pensó detalladamente.

-" Usted que opina ¿Director Nedzu?"- Le pregunto Tsukauchi.

-" Yo digo que confiemos en el"- Le dije alegre.

-" Está bien, Son Gohan, es toda tuya"- Le dijo Tsukauchi, Gohan sonrió y asintió.

Gohan estaba por salir de la habitación, pero se detuvo un pequeño momento.

-" Por favor, no interfieran por nada del mundo y lo que vean y escuchen que no sea una confesión, se quede entre nosotros"- Gohan salió de la habitación para entrar a la otra, tan pronto entró Toga parecía querer comérselo, su mirada lasciva estaba presente, Gohan le sonrió.

-"Ven aquí muñeco"- Gohan le hizo caso, sin decir nada se inclinó hacia ella y tiro de sus esposas rompiendolas.

-" Te haré hablar Toga-Chan mientras nos divertimos"- Gohan se quitó su uniforme superior dejando su torso expuesto.

-" Si... Tu y yo... querido, nos divertiremos mucho... "- Estaba jadeando, sonrojada, saliva salia de su boca mojando sus labios, su mirada de deseó y lujuria estaba presente en ella.

-" Claro que lo haremos"- Dijo Gohan acercándose a ella.


	5. Capitulo 3: ¡¿MAESTRO!

**_Primero que nada, muchas gracias por el apoyo a está historia, sus comentarios y críticas son tomadas en cuenta, perdonen si no les gusta la faceta que tiene Gohan, conforme avance la historia se podran dar cuenta el por qué es así._****_Eh recibido comentarios sobre la que deberia ser la pareja de Gohan, igual les agradezco sus votaciones, Momo gana por mucho, pero no significa que ya haya ganado._****_Disfruten del nuevo capítulo, por cierto, hay algo de Lime, asi que están advertidos._**

**_Capitulo 3_**

**_"¡¿MAESTRO?!"_**

Himiko Toga y Son Gohan, ya hacían los dos en el cuarto de interrogación solos, uno sin su uniforme superior y la otra jadeando de excitación.

Gohan se acercaba lentamente a Toga, ella por otro lado no aguanto y se abalanzó a el, más específico, se fue contra su yugular, sus colmillos se veían afilados, estaba por morder el cuello de Gohan, el ni siquiera se molestaba por forcejear, solo la dejó que terminara de hacer lo que planeaba.

-"Toga-Chan, no haría eso sí fuera tu"- Le advirtió Gohan a la rubia, pero no hizo caso, con toda la fuerza que podía aplicar en su mandíbula, mordió el cuello de gohan, la pobre sintió dolor en sus dientes, como si hubiera mordido una placa de acero, se quejó de dolor un poco -" Te lo dije"- Toga se retiró rápido, podía ver la sonrisa de Gohan, ese chico le estaba interesando más, y viendo su torso desnudo, sus músculos bien trabajados y ese rostro duro pero suave a la vez, parecía una invitación a comérselo.

-" ¡¿Cómo te llamas?!, Me interesas mucho"- Le dijo Toga, su rostro aún mantenía la misma cara lasciva, jadeaba, su saliva mojaba sus labios, sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos que parecían brillar, le decían a Gohan donde podía atacar.

-"¡Oh! Toga-Chan, mi nombre es un secreto, eso claro, hasta que me cuentes todo lo que sabes sobre la Alianza de Villanos"- Toga sonrió desquiciadamente.

-"¡¿Que dices?! No, No, No, debes ser justo, ¡¿acaso no eres un héroes?!"- Gohan sonrió acercándose a Toga, ella no retrocedía, el semi Saiyajin tomo la barbilla de la rubia y acercó su rostro a ella.

-"Para tu mala suerte, no soy un héroe, ni un villano, pero, escuche que si me tenías durante 20 minutos, podía, que dijeras algo, te apuesto que en menos de la mitad de ese tiempo, te hago decírme todo"- Toga sonrió desquiciadamente, sin decirle nada, empezó a devorar los labios del semi Saiyajin -"(Lo sabía)"- Pensó Gohan respondiendo con la misma intensidad el beso de Toga.

La pequeña rubia con bollos mal hechos, empezó a introducir su lengua en la boca de Gohan, exploraba cada rincón de ella, por otro lado Gohan empezó hacer lo mismo, si quería resultados rápidos, tenía que hacer lo mismo o incluso debía ser más rudo con ella, la rubia empezó a manosear el cuerpo de Gohan, el beso empezó hacer aún más frenético, Gohan puso contra la pared a Toga, la rubia se deleitaba en el torso del Azabache, su sonrojó era tan alto, que uno pensaría que estaba teniendo fiebre y casi era así, su cuerpo estaba tan caliente que Gohan lo sentía, usando su experiencia, el Semi Saiyajin, coloco su mano derecha en el trasero de Toga, ella gimió durante el beso, le había encantado sentir ese manoseo, con su otra mano, Gohan se encargó de molestar uno de sus senos, toga no se quedó atrás, empezó a frotar la media erección del azabache con sus dos manos.

-" Eh... Director Nedzu, no cree que nosotros..."- El detective Tsukauchi fue interrumpido.

-" No, No, recuerde lo que nos dijo Gohan, no podemos interrumpir su interrogatorio"- Tsukauchi tenía una gota de sudor resbalandole por su mejilla.

-" Pero ellos están..."- De nuevo fue interrumpido.

-" Si, ¡¿no es emocionante?!, ese chico es un enorme sacó de misterios"- Una gota más grande se resbalaba por la mejilla de Tsukauchi.

-"(Roedoroso, mamífero carnívoro, pervertido)"- Pensó Tsukauchi.

Gohan amasaba el trasero de Toga, debía admitir que tenía un buen par, igual enfrente tenía un buen par, Toga ya estaba más que excitada, entre jadeos y gemidos, los besos continuaban, se podía ver el vapor que salía de las bocas de los dos, la saliva de toga resbalaba por la comisura de los labios de ambos, tenía una enorme sonrisa la rubia, Gohan podía sentir como apretaba sus piernas tratando de aliviar el posible cosquilleo que tenía la pequeña Toga-Chan.

Toga apretaba la, ahora, completa erección del Azabache, no podía creer lo que sentía, el día anterior había bromeado con decir que sentía una enorme erección, pero ahora, si la sentía, deducia que era una erección de casi 8 pulgadas, aún le hacía falta crecer al azabache, ante la imaginación de un posible agrandamiento, sus bragas ya mojadas, se mojaron aún mas, está sería su casería más "Enorme".

Gohan, dejó de besar a Toga, durante unos segundos la pequeña Toga buscaba desesperada los labios del azabache.

-" Habla, De lo contrario no más besos en la boca"- Le dijo Gohan con una sonrisa santurrona que hizo enojar un poco a Toga.

-"No"- Dijo tajante Toga, estaba por fruncir el seño, pero antes de que eso pasará, Gohan empezó a acariciar su seno derecho y su trasero redondo, su rostro de excitación seguía a flor de piel.

-" Vamos, Toga-Chan, dime aún que sea, ¿Para que quieren la sangre de Midoriya?"- Gohan no paraba de manosear a la Rubia, entre jadeos y gemidos, Toga quería hablar.

-" P-Para... ¡Ahhh! Infiltrarme..."- Toga grito al sentir como Gohan habia pellizcando uno de sus pezones, ya había soltado algo de información, y con eso era suficiente para Gohan, pero aún faltaba más.

-" Muy bien Toga-Chan, te mereces un premio"- Le dijo Gohan con una sonrisa, le dio un beso tan salvaje que Toga estaba literalmente chorreando, con simples besos y caricias, llegó a su orgasmo.

Gohan la puso contra la pared de frente, se colocó detrás de ella, Toga sintió la enorme erección del azabache contra su trasero, sentía como se estaba frotando en ella, se escuchaban jadeos y jadeos, no paro ahí, Gohan empezó a besar el cuello de la Rubia, la pequeña Toga sintió su cuerpo temblar y su espina dorsal sentir un escalofrío.

-"¿Que más me puedes contar?"- Le pregunto Gohan -" Si me dices todo lo que sabes, te daré un premio aún mejor que la última vez "- Le dijo para que Toga sonriera tan lascivamente.

-"No sacarás nada más de... ¡AHHHH!"- Toga grito por el repentino intruso que ya hacia dentro de ella.

Aún podía sentir la erección del azabache contra su trasero, lo que sentía era otra cosa, un dedo, Gohan habia introducido un dedo en el interior de Toga, que sin esperar, empezó a mover de arriba hacia abajo, y hacia los lados, la tenía a su merced, de igual forma apretaba y amasaba el seno izquierdo de la rubia, y cuando menos se lo esperaba toga -"¡AHHHH!"- Dos dedos fueron introducidos en su interior, Gohan podía sentir mucha humedad, sin mencionar lo caliente que estaba.

-" Vamos Toga-Chan, adelante tu premió, dime ¿Que más sabes?"- Le volvió a preguntar Gohan sin detener sus acciones, la pobre gemía tan fuerte y sus jadeos parecían entrecortarse, sus ojos estaban llendo a la parte superior, su lengua estaba salida, dando un aspecto de placer total, su saliva caía en su uniforme.

-" E-Esta... bien... ¡Ahhh! Si... Así... T-Tenemos más... ¡AHHHH! MAS ADENTRO... Tenemos más Nomus... un ejército de ellos... ¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhh! molesta más mis pechos... "- Toga entre gemidos y gritos, soltaba la información necesaria que Gohan, o más bien, el Detective Tsukauchi necesitaba, así como el Director Nedzu, sin parar de provocarle Placer a Toga, ella hablaba sin importarle nada más que lo que le estaba haciendo sentir el atractivo, fuerte y bien dotado azabache.

Toda la información había sido dada, excepto el lugar donde se encontraban el líder de la Alianza de Villanos, ya que, según ella, se había salido un tiempo para divertirse por su cuenta, Toga estaba sintiendo como el Azabache estaba dejando de darle placer y en un frenético asalto por no querer dejar de sentir lo que le hacía el azabache dijo algo que dejó mudos a los tres.

-" ¡ESPERA! ¡SIGUE! TE PUEDO CONTAR LO QUE SEA, ¡YA SE! ¡¿QUIERES SABER MI PASADO?! ¡¿EH?! "- Toga estaba tan desesperada, que sus gemidos se habían detenido, sus jadeos dejaron de escucharse -" PUEDO DECIRTE COMO UN POLICÍA ME VIOLÓ, COMO VARIOS "HEROES" ME CHANTAJEARON PARA HACERLES "FAVORES" - Gohan se alejó sutilmente de ella, Toga abrió sus ojos de desesperación, no quería dejar de sentir lo que el azabache le provocaba, ya había tenido 6 orgasmos, los más apetecibles y suculentos orgasmos de su vida, en desesperación abrazo a Gohan y lo vio con una cara suplicante -" ¡ESPERA! SI QUIERES TAMBIÉN PUEDO DARTE LOS NOMBRES, PERO NO PARES DE HACERME SENTIR BIEN, SI INTRODUCES A TU "AMIGUITO" TE CONTARÉ SOBRE UNA VACUNA QUE HACE DESAPARECER EL QUIRK DE QUIEN SEA, ¡POR FAVOR!"- Nedzu y Tsukauchi se tensaron y preocuparon, si lo que decía la chica era cierto, tenían un potencial y grave problema.

Gohan no sabía que decirle, era una villana, pero, la propia "Justicia" "Símbolos de la Paz" habían roto psicológicamente a la Rubia de Bollos desordenados, la sangre le estaba hirviendo poco a poco, abrazo a la suplicante Toga-Chan, y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle.

-"Si me cuentas todo primero, te haré sentir mucho mejor que antes por horas, te lo prometo"- Toga se estremeció, empezó a besar el cuello de Gohan, pero el Semi Saiyajin, se separó de ella -" No, No, sigue las reglas, primero habla y después acción"- Toga frunció el seño, se cruzó de brazos y se fue a sentar a su silla, se sentía muy mojada la silla, pero, en realidad era su falda y braga, Gohan se puso su camisa y Cubrió a Toga con su sacó, la rubia olfateo el olor dulce del sacó, era el mismo olor que despedía el Azabache, su sonrojo era muy intenso.

-"Ya tengo con que manosearme"- Dijo la Rubia olfateando intensamente el saco de Gohan, el dueño del sacó, solo tenía una cara sería.

-"Detective Tsukauchi, Nedzu-San, ya escucharon todo lo que querían saber, necesito hablar a solas con Toga-Chan"- El intercomunicador fue encendido.

-" Gohan, no creas en todo lo que te dice, recuerda que es una Villana, y por ende una criminal, por lo general, tienen el arte de persuadir, manipular y engañar a..."- Nedzu fue silenciado por las palabras de Gohan.

-" Yo sabré si creerle o no Nedzu-San, el que trata de persuadirme es usted, no crea que no se sus intenciones, policías y héroes haciendo atrocidades, las caras de la "Justicia" siendo perversos violadores, como quedarían las caras de la justicia, si son acusados de Violadores, mi filosofía ya no parece tan absurda"- Tsukauchi estaba por hablar pero nedzu hablo primero.

-"Muy inteligente, Bien Gohan, nos retiraremos, pero en cuanto termines, avisanos lo más rápido posible"- le dijo Nedzu, Gohan asintió, siendo visto por los dos en la otra habitación.

Gohan podía sentir como los dos se retiraban y alejaban de donde estaban, tenía su mirada puesta en Toga, ella veía a Gohan con cierta cara pícara.

-" Oye, oye, ¡¿Por qué no pude clavarte mis dientes?!"- Le pregunto Toga mientras se subía a la mesa y se acercaba a Gohan dejando ver su escote y uno de sus pezones rozados.

-"Es un secreto Toga-chan"- Le dijo Gohan, Toga no dejo de acercarse a Gohan, se sentó en la mesa con las piernas abiertas y haciendo a un lado su braga para que Gohan pudiera ver su vagina en toda su plenitud, igualmente era rosada, sin algún bello púbico a la vista, su líquido vaginal seguía saliendo, estaba lista para que el pene de cualquier hombre entrará sin dificultades, pero Toga solo quería uno, el del azabache delante de ella.

-" Dime, y juro que hablare sobre lo prometido"- Le dijo Toga, mientras juguetonamente bajaba su otra mano para jugar con su clítoris y meterse dos dedos en su interior, se podía escuchar los sonidos lascivos que hacia la vagina de Toga, para cualquier hombre sería irresistible eso, pero Gohan no se inmutaba.

-"Bien, mi Quirk me permite endurecer mi cuerpo"- Le dijo Gohan sonriendo, Toga dejó de jugar con su vagina e introdujo sus dedos en su boca para saborear su sabor, dejó de lamer sus dedos y desabotono rápido su camisa para revelar su sosten, uno de sus pechos sobresalía y se podía ver su pezón rozado, empezó a jugar con su seno y pellizcar su pezón.

-"Puede que te crea, pero tienes más de un Quirk"- Los jadeos de Toga estaban siendo intensos, bajó su mirada a la entre pierna de Gohan, para ella ver lo que guardaba el azabache en sus pantalones le parecía muy excitante, la erección seguía ahí, sin pensarlo dos veces, se sentó en el regazo de Gohan, movía sus caderas frenéticamente para sentir el rose de la enorme erección del azabache contra su intimidad, Gohan podía sentir la humedad que escapaba de ella, empezó a gemir la rubia de los bollos mal hechos.

-"Puede ser Toga-Chan, pero dime, como fue que paso aquello, dime nombres"- La rubia no dejaba de mover sus caderas, se sentía tan bien, jodidamente bien, el pantalón de Gohan empezó a sentirse muy húmedo, Toga empezó a manosear sus senos mientras seguía moviendo sus caderas.

-" Los nombres de los héroes son Emerald, Wild Dog, Ghost Rain, White Hair y Sailor Prince, en cuanto al ¡AHHHH! DELICIOSO..."- Grito Toga, había terminado encima del pantalón de Gohan "- p-policia... su nombre es Hidenori Banri, e-el me violó cuando tenía 10 años, y así siguió hasta que cumplí 13, una vez invitó a su escuadrón, fueron dos días donde fui la esclava sexual de los puercos bastardos y algo dotados, policías, cuando trate de pedir ayuda a los héroes, ellos me negaron la ayuda, en cambio... Ellos... Ellos..."- algo que de verdad sorprendio a Gohan, fue ver qué de los ojos de Toga empezaron a caer lágrimas -" Me dijeron basura... me golpearon por el simple hecho de verme en mal estado... T-Tenia semen... P-Por t-toda mi ropa y cuerpo... Se aprovecharon igual de mi, de una manera tan grotesca... A-Al final... E-Ellos me hicieron cerrar la boca amenazando con decirles a todos los héroes y policías que yo era una villana... S-Sin querer había activado mi Quirk... me obligaron a decirles como lo activaba... Me había hecho pasar por una... Compañera de clases... "- Sin poder o querer decir más, Toga se talló los ojos para secar sus lágrimas y picazón que le producían las mismas.

Gohan al ya no soportarlo más, la abrazo, la pego a su pecho, acariciaba suavemente su espalda y su cabello, Toga quería safarse del abrazo del Azabache, pero poco a poco se fue rindiendo y ceso al abrazo, empezó a llorar, incluso un villano llora si tiene un pasado como el de Himiko Toga, que solo vio la obscuridad en lo que se suponía debía ver la luz.

Gohan recargo su mentón en la cabeza de Toga, creía que solo eran iluciones suyas, pero no era asi, la ropa interior de la Rubia, estaba hecha un desastre, incluso Gohan podía deducir que no tenía más ropa interior que ponerse, su uniforme sé veía bien, pero dudaba mucho que fuera a la escuela.

Con un dulce tacto, Gohan volvió a poner los senos de Toga dentro de su brasier, Toga dejó salir un leve gemido, incluso fue timido ese gemido, como si se hubiera avergonzado, con cuidado fue abotonando su camisa, sin despegar su cabeza del pecho de Gohan, Toga observaba como el azabache la empezaba a vestir, aún tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

-"Toga-Chan, no soy un Héroe, Tampoco un Villano, ya te lo había dicho, todo lo que me dijiste, fue de gran ayuda para el Detective, ahora no puedes volver con esos sujetos que llamas "amigos", ya deben de saber que fuiste capturada, tengo una deuda contigo y una promesa que cumpliré en su debido momento, pero me gustaría hacer algo por ti gratis"- Terminó de abotonar la camisa de Toga y la abrigo bien con su saco -" Mientras estés aquí, traeré a todos esos viles seres que te lastimaron en el pasado, cuando los tengas enfrente de ti, podrás hacer válida mi deuda contigo, no importa lo que sea, la haré"- Toga se separó de Gohan, lo vio directo a los ojos, con una sonrisa algo Sadica.

-"¡¿Hasta Matarlos?!"- Le pregunto, Gohan puso sus manos en las mejillas de Toga y empezó a limpiar sus lágrimas.

-"Incluso eso"- Le dijo con una mirada sería, Toga pudo saber que estaba siendo sincero por esa mirada.

-"Bien, cuando tú Pagés la deuda, yo hablaré sobre la vacuna, y recuerda... que aún tienes algo que hacer conmigo"- Lo último lo dijo con mucha excitación, Gohan río un poco.

-"Está bien, Toga-Chan, es una promesa"- Gohan la levantó como si no fuera más pesada que el papel, Toga río un poco, le dio una vuelta y la dejó en su silla -" Me tengo que marchar, te estaré visitando todos los días"- Gohan le dio una reverencia y se dispuso a irse ante la atenta mirada de Toga, tenía una sonrisa y unos ojos que daban a entender que sentía admiración por el Azabache -" Oh! Si, Toga-Chan, Mi nombre es Son Gohan, un gusto conocerte "- Salió de la habitación, Toga había dado una enorme sonrisa lasciva y féliz, ahora ya sabía el nombre del atractivo y energético azabache.

Gohan vio al final del pasillo a dos oficiales, les hizo una señal de que cuidarán la puerta, camino en dirección donde se encontraba el Director Nedzu y el Detective Tsukauchi, fueron escasos segundos para que llegara donde ellos estaban.

-"Nedzu-San, Tsukauchi-San, Himiko Toga no me dijo nada sobre la vacuna, no obstante, hice un trato con ella para que le lo dijera, necesito la ubicación del Oficial Hidenori Banri, de los héroes, Wild Dog, Emerald, Sailor Prince, White Hair y Ghost Rain, así como los nombres verdaderos de ellos"- Les explico y exigió, Tsukauchi estaba levantando una ceja, sin duda esa Villana le había dicho algo, pero lo que le tenía intrigado, era la mencion de un Sargento.

-" Te puedo dar todo lo que pides, pero primero nos tienes que decir el por qué y para que los quieres"- Le dijo Tsukauchi, Nedzu solo observaba metódicamente.

-"Himiko Toga me dio los nombres de sus violadores, son ellos, incluidos la brigada que dirigía aquel oficial, mi trato con ella fue que le traería a todos ellos para que se disculparan con ella y a cambio, ella nos diría lo que sabe sobre la vacuna"- Nedzu sonrió, era un buen trato, lo que nunca llegó a pensar nuestro querido Director, era que había más, Tsukauchi asintió, igualmente pensaba que era un buen trato.

-" Bien, te daré lo que pides Son Gohan, Mañana por la mañana tendrás la carpeta, te la haré llegar a los dormitorios"- Gohan asintió féliz.

-" Bueno, Gohan, Vámonos, ya terminamos por hoy, aún tienes clases"- Le dijo Nedzu retirándose del lugar.

Gohan siguió a Nedzu, se despidió del Detective Tsukauchi, los dos salieron de la Jefatura para dirigirse a la U.A. el trayecto fue calmado, sin complicaciones, una charla amena acompañaba el traslado, no se mencionó más de lo que había sucedido en la jefatura.

Llegando a la U.A., Gohan se fue a las últimas dos clases que tenía, una clase divertida de inglés y otra de Cálculo, muy buenas clases, sobre todo si eres un erudito, Momo Yaoyorozu quedó en ridículo y un poco enojada.

El día paso sin inconvenientes, hasta el entrenamiento de All Might, Midoriya no estaba presente debido a su arresto domiciliario, aún le causaba risa a Gohan eso.

-" All Might-San, no se distraiga"- Gohan contemplaba el horizonte, era hermoso ver el mar, sus recuerdos le inundaban la mente, incluso le llegó aquel recuerdo de cuando Krillin le presento a su novia Maron, muy enérgica, y sobre todo, un parecido a Bulma.

-"¡Jajaja! Quién diría que se casaría con 18"- Gohan río y sonrió, All Might se distrajo por el comentario de Gohan -" ¡Oh! ¡¿sucede algo?!"- Pregunto Gohan al sentir el desminuir del Ki de All Might.

-"Perdona Gohan-San, pero no pude evitar escuchar tu comentario, me distraje"- Le dijo All Might.

-"Entiendo, Perdon, bueno, ya que dejo de entrenar espiritualmente, ¿Quiere tener un encuentro?"- All Might se veía muy confiado, era cierto que el entrenamiento que les dio Gohan era prácticamente solo estar sentados, pero no podía explicar el por qué tenía mucho más poder, All Might Sentía que el poder que tenía sobrepasa el quíntuple de su edad dorada.

-" ¡HAI! "- Dijo entusiasmado All Might.

-"Entonces, no se contenga"- Le dijo Gohan tomando su posición de dragón.

El portador del One For All cargo contra el azabache, la velocidad de sus puños eran demasiado rápidos, eso claro para el ojo humano ordinario, para Gohan esos golpes eran muy lentos, una ráfaga de golpes al azar, a All Might le hacía un entrenamiento adecuado de posturas y combate básico, tenía movimientos muy burdos, exagerados, daba golpes inecesarios, sin mencionar que parecía que solo sabía dar golpes fuertes, como si quisiera acabar todo de un golpe.

Gohan solo esquivaba, sus movimientos eran rápidos, muy rápidos para All Might, queriendo ponerse serio, All Might uso más allá de su 100%, Gohan sintió como su Ki aumentaba hasta estar al igual que Piccolo, cuando habían llegado Nappa y Vegeta a la tierra.

Gohan no estaba utilizando ninguna técnica, su Ki estaba moderado, si alguien pudiera sentirlo, diría que es incluso un civil común y corriente, en un golpe cruzado de All Might, Gohan hizo a un lado el golpe de All Might, seguido de un barrido con su pierna derecha al pie de apoyo de All Might, Cuando estaba cayendo Gohan dio una vuelta completa y le dio una patada de guillotina, hundiendolo en la arena, su patada había conectado en las costillas de All Might, lo dejo sin aire.

Ahí estaba el Rubio esquelético haciendo lo posible por recuperar el aire que escapó de sus pulmones, Gohan se acercó a el, le extendió la mano, el rubio le tomo la mano y se levantó.

-" Dígame una cosa All Might-San, ¿Todos los héroes tienen esos movimientos rígidos y desincronizados? Si es así, En una pelea con un maestro de las Artes Marciales, todos estarían acabados, el poder y los Quirks no lo son todo"- All Might jadeaba un poco debido al dolor y claro, el aire que aún le faltaba.

-" B-Bueno... No sabría d-decirte G-Gohan-San... Pero si lo que dices es verdad, todos los héroes necesitan tener entrenamiento y experiencia e-en A-Artes M-Marciales"- Le dijo un All Might casi recuperado.

-"Así es, bueno, por hoy es todo All Might-San, me quedaré para entrenar un poco"- All Might asíntio a las palabras de Gohan.

-" Muy bien, nos veremos mañana Gohan-San"- All Might se retiró de la playa.

Gohan durante todo el tiempo que ah estado en esa dimensión, no ah dejado de entrenar, mucho menos de estudiar, esta buscando una forma de volver a su dimensión, una forma que no incluya demostrar una vez más su enorme poder, tras ya casi un mes, la gente parecía que había olvidado a ese azabache de poder inimaginable, debido a que nadie más hablo de él o se le vio haciendo alguna azaña, excepto claro, a todas esas personas que había ayudado y salvado.

All Might habia llegado a la U.A., Después de pensar en las palabras que había dicho Gohan en la playa, llegó a una conclusión, una donde involucraba al Semi Saiyajin y al director Nedzu.

Y hablando del Director querido por todos, All Might estaba ya en la puerta de su oficina, golpeó dos veces la puerta, un "Adelante" le dio autorización de pasar.

-" ¡Estoy aquí, como un profesor normal!"- Exclamó Féliz All Might.

-" All Might, ¿Que te trae por aquí?"- Le pregunto el Director Nedzu.

-" Director Nedzu, Son Gohan acaba de darme una idea que quiero compartirle"- Nedzu dejó de hacer su papeleo, el simple hecho de que Gohan estuviera en la conversación, era motivo suficiente para emocionarse.

-" ¡¿Y cuál es esa idea?!"- Le pregunto muy emocionado Nedzu.

-"Verá, mantuve un encuentro muy breve con el en la playa donde entrené al Joven Midoriya, no soy oponente para el, nadie lo es, el me comentó que cualquiera de nuestros futuros jóvenes prospectos a Héroes y Héroes profesionales, no serían rivales para un Maestro de las Artes Marciales, y en eso concuerdo con el, el Joven Gohan, solo tuvo que hacer alarde de una evasión y una patada para dejarme en K.O., lo que quiero decir Director Nedzu, es que, deberíamos de tener una clase de Artes Marciales"- Nedzu ni siquiera se lo pensó o aguardo a responder, de hecho no había nada que pensar o discutír, el ya había pensando lo mismo hace años, pero nadie conocía a un Verdadero Maestro de las Artes Marciales, Gohan podría ser Muy Joven y podría no ser un Maestro, pero, es el único que se acerca a ello.

-"Concuerdo contigo All Might"- Le Dijo Nedzu.

-" Y el maestro debería ser Son Gohan-San"- Le dijo All Might.

-"Sin duda debe ser el, hablaré con el está misma noche"- All Might Sonrió feliz, pero...

-" Usted lo iba hacer aún si yo no sé lo hubiera dicho ¿Verdad?"- Le pregunto All Might.

-" Así es"- Una aura de derrota apareció alrededor de All Might.

-" Me Retiró, Triste y abatido"- All Might Salió de la oficina de Nedzu.

El director Mamífero pervertido, siguió con su papeleo, las horas pasaban, ya eran cerca de las 8 de la noche, Gohan había llegado a los dormitorios, vio a todos en la sala común, todos tenían sus ojos brillantes al verlo.

-"¡GOHAN! ¡CENA!"- Dijeron todos, y cuando digo todos, incluye a Todoroki y Bakugo, claro que lo dijeron sin mucha emoción.

-" Hai, Hai..."- Dijo Gohan dirigiéndose a la cocina, una hora le tomo preparar todo, tubo algo de ayuda, un Tokoyami y Sato Salvajes, se ofrecieron a ayudarle, así la cena llegó y con ella, un visitante que nadie esperaba.

Todos cenaban tan felices, Gohan comía como por 10 personas, todo era alegría y comida, hasta que vieron a un Roedoroso en traje sentado al lado de Gohan.

-"Nedzu-San, ¿Gusta cenar?"- Le pregunto Gohan ante la atenta mirada atónita de todos.

-" Claro que sí, Provecho, y Gracias por la comida"- Empezó a degustar la comida el Director.

Solo Gohan y el Director Nedzu comían, los demás seguían petrificados por la repentina aparición del Director de la U.A., Gohan los vio y río un poco para sacarlos de su estado.

-"¡DIRECTOR NEDZU!"- Gritaron todos levantándose de sus asientos y haciendo una reverencia.

-" Ese soy yo Jóvenes, ¿Por qué no siguen cenando? Se enfríara, Midoriya-San, ¿Me puedes pasar el arroz frito?"- Gohan seguía comiendo, todos le hicieron caso al Director Nedzu, empezaron a comer, aún que con un poco incómodos.

-" Nedzu-San, ¿Que lo trae aquí? Es muy noche"- Le dijo Gohan como si fueran muy conocidos, los estudiantes estaban por reprocharle a Gohan, pero Nedzu fue más rápido que ellos.

-" Vine, para hablar contigo Gohan, te tengo un puesto en la U.A., ¿Te gustaría impartir clases como Maestro de Artes Marciales?"- Casi todos escupieron por la impresión y magnitud de las palabras del director Nedzu.

-" Bueno... Yo... No creo que sea conveniente"- Le dijo Gohan, Nedzu lo vio y le sonrió.

-" All Might me dijo que lo acabaste de un golpe en la playa, estoy seguro que no usaste fuerza, solo tus habilidades de combate, el mismo sugirió que fueras un maestro"- De nuevo y ahora si todos, escupieron lo que comían, Midoriya estaba sur moría por saber la historia, así como los demás.

-"Nedzu-San, hablaremos de eso mañana en la mañana, ahora, por qué no mejor seguimos cenando"- Le dijo Gohan casi nervioso y sonriente.

-" Bien, Mañana hablaremos de eso, pero tengo que aceptar que hoy en el interrogatorio fuiste increíble, nunca me imaginé que le hicieras tales cosas a Himiko Toga para que hablara, mira que masturbar..."- Gohan escupió su comida y le tapó la boca al Director pervertido Boca floja Nedzu.

-" N-Nedzu-S-San, me olvide que tengo algo de que hablar con usted..."- Gohan sonrió y río nervioso, salió con Nedzu tapandole la boca y cargandolo.

Los chicos estaban tan impresionados por lo que había dicho Nedzu, pero tres chicas estaban que querían matar al azabache.

-" M-Masturbar... E-El... Q-Que..."- Eran las palabras de Jirou, tenía un rostro molesto y una opresión en su pecho, era la primera vez que se sentía así.

Mina y Momo estaban en la misma situacion, incluso sentían una frustración que incomodaba, era como si algo les fuera arrebatado de ellas.

-" Ahora que lo pienso... El no tenía puesto su saco cuando volvió... Y tenía una enorme mancha en su pantalón en la entrepierna... ¡ESE DESGRACIADO!"- Grito exasperado Sero.

-" ¡ESE MALDITO! ¡¿QUE SE CREE MASTURBANDO A UNA LINDA PERO PELIGROSA VILLANA?!"- Hablo Mineta gritando y escandalizando a sus compañeros.

En la sala común, Gohan estaba hablando con el director Nedzu.

-" Usted gana Nedzu-San, seré Maestro de Artes Marciales, pero no mencioné nada de lo que pasó en la jefatura, ahora tendré que soportar las preguntas de todos"- Nedzu sonrió travieso y conforme.

-" Es un trató, mañana te daré tu horario de docente, en cuanto al papeleo déjamelo a mi, hasta mañana Gohan, descansa"- Y así salió rápido y contento el Director Nedzu.

Gohan dio un enorme suspiro, sus compañeros estaban emitiendo una aura intimidante, y la sentía más en tres personas en particular, sin más se fue a la cocina a seguir con su banquete.

Todo era silencio y suspenso, ah, si, y sobre todo hostilidad, el pobre de Gohan sentía la mirada de todos sobre el, siguió comiendo sin verlos, puso sus palillos en la mesa al terminar.

-"Gracias por la comida"- Y como alma que lleva el diablo, salió de la cocina para dirigirse a su habitación.

-"¡SON GOHAN! "- Escucho el pobre Semi Saiyajin, todos sus compañeros lo empezaron a perseguir, enfrente de la turba se podía ver a dos azabaches y una pelirosa, Gohan ya estaba en el elevador, tenía una mirada nerviosa y apretaba frenéticamente el botón para llamar el elevador, las puertas se abrieron y subió presionando el botón para cerrarlas, su vida dependía del...

-"¡Maldito Botón!"- Exclamó Gohan, las puertas empezaron a cerrarse y sus compañeros estaban a un metro de distancia, solo tenía que esperar un poco.

Pudo divisar como una mano estaba por frenar las puertas del elevador, pero el universo estaba de su lado, su suerte sobrepasaba los 8,000, Gohan sonrió satisfactoriamente, el elevador llegó al quitó piso y al momento de que las puertas se abrieron, ahí estaban las tres chicas esperándolo, dos se veían realmente agitadas, molestas y frenéticas, ¿Cómo habían llegado ahí? ¿Las escaleras tal vez?, Espera... ¿Hay escaleras? ¡Rayos! no lo sabía.

-"Maldito universo..."- Se dijo para si mismo, salió del elevador con una sonrisa tan nerviosa.

-" Hola..."- Dijo Gohan rascando su nuca.

Las tres chicas se estaban acercando rápido a el, pero algo se le ocurrió a Gohan, algo que incluso Yamcha estaría orgulloso, usando su velocidad, se encerró en su habitación, las tres chicas empezaron a golpear como locas la puerta, Gohan podría jurar que estaban por romper la puerta.

-" Solo a mí se me ocurre meterme en problemas, más importante, tengo que dejar de coquetearles, necesito un consejo... Pero... "- Soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer un momento en su cama mientras seguía escuchando como las tres chicas seguían queriendo tirar la puerta.

-" ¡GOHAN! ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA"- Grito Jirou, seguido de golpes aún más fuertes.

-" Será mejor enfrentarlas..."- Se dijo en un susurro Gohan, se paró de la cama y fue a abrir la puerta.

En cuanto la puerta fue abierta, se vio tres manchas abalanzarse y contra Gohan, ahí estaban las tres manchas en el suelo encima de un azabache.

-"¡EXPLICA LO QUE DIJO EL DIRECTOR"- Le Gritaron las tres sujetando lo que podían del cuello de la camisa de Gohan.

-" Solo fue un interrogatorio, no le hagan caso a Nedzu-San el..."- Las tres empezaron a mover a Gohan.

-" ¡NO MIENTAS! "- Las tres se quitaron de encima de Gohan, Mina vio la mancha que tenía en su entrepierna, Gohan seguía en el suelo.

-"¡¿QUE ES ESA MANCHA?!" Le preguntó Mina apuntando a su entrepierna.

-" Bueno... Eso... Yo, verán, todo tiene una explicación lógica"- Les dijo Gohan nervioso y poniéndose de pie ante la mirada furiosa de las tres, en ese momento vio pasar a Sero, Todoroki y Sato, Gohan vio una oportunidad -" ¡Chicos ayuda! ¡Por favor!"- Los tres se pararon sin ver dentro de la habitación.

-" V-Veras Gohan... Tengo sueño así que... Suerte con eso"- Fueron las palabras del cobarde Sato, con mucho miedo y un temblor, se fue a su habitación.

-"No es mi problema, pero, esperaba más de ti Momo"- Fueron las palabras de Todoroki, siguió su caminar y llegó a su habitación.

-" ¡Sero-San!"- Exclamó Féliz Gohan, por fin un amigo en quién confiar.

Sero volteó con una cara sombría y perversa.

-" Espero que te pudras en el infierno... Son Gohan..."- Cerró la puerta del dormitorio de Gohan mientras reia desquiciadamente.

-"(¡Malditos!)"- Fue el pensar de Gohan, pero un último vistazo a su pasaje mental, le atrajo la atención las palabras de Todoroki -"¡¿Todoroki estaba Celoso?!"- Pregunto a nadie en particular.

-" ¡ESO NO IMPORTA!"- Le grito Momo sujetando su camisa para acercarlo a ella.

-" Ammm... ¡Hola Momo-Chan!"- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al Semi Saiyajin.

-"¡NADA DE HOLA!"- Esto ya era suficiente, Gohan estaba siendo suave, ni tenían por qué ponerse así, Se soltó del agarré de Momo y vio a las tres serio, ninguna de ellas se inmutó o dejo de poner esa cara furiosa.

-" Bien, ¡¿Quieren saber el por qué?! Para poder sacarle información a Himiko Toga, tuve que darle placer, la masturbe para que nos dijera todo sobre la Alianza de Villanos y sobre otras cosas, pasaron muchas cosas locas en esa habitación, pero al final hablo, y saben ¿Por que? Porque ella es una pervertida masoquista, solo así podíamos sacarle la información, mi mancha en la entrepierna, son sus fluidos vaginales y mi sacó se lo quedó ella, ¡¿están contentas?!"- Fue directo, algo duro, pero no sé los dijo en un tono de voz alto, fue moderado, solo dio la explicación y lo hechos.

Las chicas seguían furiosas, con un sonrojo, pero furiosas, se podía apreciar más en Momo y Jirou, Mina por otro lado su rostro empezaba a relajarse.

-" ¿Y les dijo todo?"- Pregunto Mina.

-" Si, ella nos contó todo, incluso nos contó sobre el rumor de una vacuna que puede quitar los Quirks de las personas, así que tengan cuidado cuando salgan de U.A."- Les dijo Gohan, se sentó en su cama y con un gesto les indico que se sentarán, Mina lo hizo se sentó a un lado de el, pero las dos azabaches seguían paradas viéndolo con furia.

-" ¡¿Que más hicieron?!"- Le pregunto Jirou, por alguna razón que Gohan desconocía sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse.

-" En realidad, no llego a nada mas, no tuve relaciones sexuales con ella, en ningún momento me hizo una felación ni yo a ella"- Mina se sonrojo por el comentario de Gohan.

-"¡NO SOY ESTÚPIDA! ¡¿QUE MÁS HICIERON GOHAN?!"- Jirou se paró enfrente de el, le dio una bofetada, de sus ojos se podían ver lágrimas que amenazaban con caer, por un momento Gohan habia visto la imágen de Videl en ella, era difícil encarar a Jirou, y solo poner esa razón.

-" ¡Jirou!"- Exclamó Mina al ver la bofetada que le había dado a Gohan.

-" Esa es la verdad Kyoka... No hay más que pueda decirte, si quieres escuchar que tuve relaciones con ella, te quedarás esperando"- Gohan se veía tranquilo, algo preocupado por qué no le creyera.

-" Sostienes lo que dices ¿Gohan?"- Pregunto Momo.

-" Si, no tengo por qué mentirles"- Mina puso su mano en la mejilla de Gohan donde Jirou la había golpeado.

-" Eres un mentiroso... Tu... Tu... "- Gohan se paró y encaró a Jirou.

-" Si no me quieres creer, Entonces no te obligare hacerlo, eso va para las dos también, Perdonen, pero salgan de mi habitación, tengo que dormir, mañana tendré un día muy agitado"- Gohan camino a la puerta dejando a las tres chicas mirando hacia el escritorio donde estaba el retrato de esa chica -" Hasta mañana, Descansen"- Les dijo Gohan esperando que las tres salieran.

Mina fue la primera que salió, vio a Gohan un momento y le sonrió.

-"Yo si te creo Gohan-Kun"- Después de decirle eso fue algo rápido sencillo y fugaz, le dio un beso en su mejilla, Mina salió de la habitación y se fue al ascensor.

Jirou solo salió de la habitación con la mirada agachada, no miro hacia atrás en ningún momento, subió al ascensor junto con Mina, Gohan suspiro al ver solo a Momo en su habitación, ella volteó a verlo, aún tenía ese rostro de enfado en ella.

-" Momo-Chan, por favor..."- Mientras Gohan le pedía que se fuera, Momo caminaba hacia el.

-" No, Gohan, Hazme lo mismo que le hiciste a esa villana"- Momo agarro la mano derecha de Gohan y la puso en su seno izquierdo.

-" Oye, no estoy para juegos, de verdad quiero dormir"- Gohan quitó rápido su mano del seno de Momo, ella insistió y volvió a colocar la mano de Gohan en su seno.

-"Ni yo, quiero que me hagas lo que le hiciste a ella"- Gohan no sabía el por qué actuaba así, es decir, no son ni siquiera amigos confidentes o algo así, solo compartieron un beso la noche anterior.

-" ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Que ganarías con eso?!"- Le pregunto Gohan aún con su mano en el seno de Momo, la verdad hasta ahora, eran los senos más grandes que tocaba.

-" NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE UNA VILLANA ME QUITE..."- Tan pronto como se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por decir, se quedó callada y salió a toda prisa sin decir nada más.

-" *suspiro* estúpido comportamiento tuyo Gohan, ¿Que diablos pasa contigo?, Insinuar a las mujeres, tocar zonas erógenas, comportamiento agresivo, pasivo, indiferente... ahora tengo a tres chicas sobre de mi y todo por mi estúpido comportamiento, ah, si... Y una villana, ¿Que pensaria Videl de mi? De seguro me odiaría toda la vida y me dejaría de hablar, aún que bueno... cuando la conocí no estaba en mi mejor momento, incluso tuvo que ayudarme en varios aspectos, así como yo a ella en lo suyos... ¡MALDICIÓN! "- Con ese último grito, Gohan se fue a dar un baño, después se fue a dormir.

En la mañana, todos los de la clase 1-A estaban bajando a la sala común para dirigirse a la cocina, pero su sorpresa fue ver qué no estaba Gohan haciendo el desayuno, Midoriya y Bakugo que fueron los primeros en despertar y bajar para limpiar de nuevo, habían visto a Gohan salir cuando ellos habían llegado a la sala común.

-"¿Acaso Gohan se quedó dormido?"- Les pregunto a sus compañeros Mineta.

-"Gohan-San salió temprano, no sabemos a donde fue, cuando bajamos el estaba saliendo, se veía algo serio"- Les comento Midoriya.

-" ¡¿Ah?! ¿Chicas que le hicieron?"- Pregunto Hagakure a Momo, Kyoka y Mina.

-" Si, por su culpa nosotros nos privaremos de su desayuno"- Dijo Mineta

Todos los demás asintieron a lo dicho por los dos.

-" Oigan, Nosotras no..."- Se estaba defendiendo Momo, pero fue interrumpida por Hagakure.

-" ¡Nada! Ustedes le debieron haber dicho o hecho algo, ¡¿Que importa si tienen que compartirlo?!, Por su culpa no podré desayunar más haya de un simple cereal ¡Maldición!"- Fueron las palabras enojadas de Hagakure, podían jurar que salía vapor de lo que ellos deducian eran sus orejas.

-" Hagakure tiene razón, ¡POR SU CULPA PAGAREMOS TODOS!"- Grito Mineta alterado.

Estaban por arremeter todos contra las chicas pero en eso se escucho que alguien entró por la puerta principal.

-" ¡Oh! ¡Buenos días a todos!"- No era nadie más que Gohan, llevaba puesto su camisa de tipo chino y su pantalón que hacia conjunto, unos zapatos de lucha marcial, en su mano derecha llevaba una carpeta algo gruesa de color azul y en la izquierda llevaba un folder café.

Gohan les sonrió y se fue directo al ascensor.

-"¡OYE GOHAN!"- Le grito emocionado Mineta.

-" ¡GOHAN-SAMA!"- Grito feliz Hagakure.

-"(¡¿SAMA?!)"- Se preguntaron todos.

-" ¿Sucede algo?"- Les pregunto Gohan.

-" ¡¿HARAS EL DESAYUNO?!"- Preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-" Lo siento chicos, tengo cosas que hacer, será mejor que se apuren a desayunar algo, no querrán llegar tarde Ah! Si, Midoriya, Bakugo, ustedes también vayan a cambiarse, se les levantó el castigo"- Les dijo Gohan entrando al ascensor y cerrando las puertas.

-" ¡G-Gohan-S-Sama!"- Dijo Hagakure en el suelo, todos tenían la sospecha que estaba llorando.

-" ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡GOHAAAAAN!"- Grito muy dramático el enano de uvas moradas.

-"Bien, Clase, por favor, hay que desayunar y después lavarnos los dientes para irnos"- Les dijo Iida.

Todos fueron a prepararse algo rápido para desayunar, lo que claramente sería cereal y un poco de fruta picada, al terminar fueron a cepillarse los dientes, Midoriya y Bakugo se fueron a cambiar, todos estaban listos, Gohan no bajaba así que se fueron sin el.

Gohan estaba en su habitación, viendo las direcciones de los sujetos que para el eran basuras, podía ver sus direcciones, historial, y claro, también venía una sección de familiares, una cara sería era la que tenía Gohan, esos Malditos pagarían de la peor forma, y no, no sería la muerte, sería algo psicológico y humillante, Cerró la carpeta y abrió el folder que tenía enfrente de el.

En la mañana, muy en la mañana, el director Nedzu le hablo a su celular diciéndoles que fuera a su oficina, Gohan salió lo más rápido que pudo hacia allá, una vez llegó, Nedzu le entrego su credencial, horario de docente y las listas con los nombres de todas las clases.

-" ¿No soy muy joven y sin títulos para ser maestro?"- Se preguntó Gohan, Suspiro y guardo su credencial en su pantalón, tomo el báculo sagrado y se lo colocó en la espalda.

Flashback

-" Disculpe Director Nedzu, pero, tengo que dar clase todos los días y en horarios que ocupan mis estudios, acaso ¿no podré seguir estudiando?"- Le pregunto Gohan.

-"Exactamente Gohan, se que eres un autodidacta y un erudito, no necesitas tomar clases, si por ti fuera, ya estarías graduado y con un doctorado, así que desde ahora solo serás Maestro de U.A."- Gohan suspiro, el director era alguien difícil de vencer en sus planes.

-" Está bien director Nedzu, pero quiero una paga"- Le dijo Gohan.

-"Por supuesto que la tendrás, tu sueldo será de Diez mil dólares, un poco más de un millón de ¥enes a la quincena"- Gohan se quedó helado, eso era una maldita exageracion, pero no dijo nada.

-" Me parece bien, Entonces, Director Nedzu, me voy"- Le dijo Gohan saliendo de su oficina.

-" Estaré presente en tu primera clase Gohan, suerte"- Gohan se fue de las instalaciones y se dirigió a los dormitorios.

Fin del Flashback

-" Bien, será mejor apurarme, aún tengo que buscar al primer grupo"- Gohan salió con la misma vestimenta que antes, al ya no ser un alumno, ahora podía vestir como quisiera, se dirigió a su primera clase, donde sería introducido por su profesor principal.

Los chicos de la Clase 1-A ya tenían un rato en su clase, Aizawa se estaba demorando, así que solo estaban hablando entre ellos cosas triviales, excepto tres chicas que no prestaban a tención a nada que no fueran sus pensamientos.

En otro lado, o más bien, en otro pasillo, ya hacia Gohan caminando en el, se dirigía hacia su primer clase, sus primeros alumnos, que alegría, la verdad era sarcasmo, tenía un total de 6 clases, siguió caminando hasta que vio al profesor de la clase afuera del salón, un hombre muy fornido y alto de Cabello color... ¿Blanco? ¿Plateado? ¿Platinado? Cómo sea ahí estaba el profesor.

-" Buenos días, usted debe de ser Vlad King-Sensei, un gusto conocerlo"- Gohan le dio una reverencia.

-" ¡Oh! ¿Tu eres Son Gohan? Vaya, eres solo un crío, el gusto es mío, vamos, te presentaré con la clase, espero puedas controlarlos"- Vlad entró al salón seguido de Gohan, Todos se quedaron callados.

Varios pensamientos llegaron a los chicos, la que se preguntaban más era si sería un nuevo compañero, pero alguien lo reconoció.

-" ¡Oye! Tu eres el chico nuevo de la clase 1-A"- Dijo una chica de cabello Naranja.

-" ¡Oh! ¡Hahaha! ¡Así que nos traen al perdedor nuevo que fracasó en la clase 1-A!"- ahí estaba, el sujeto que divertio a Gohan aquella vez Neito Monoma.

-" ¡Callense! Desde hoy hasta que se graduén, tendrán una nueva Clase, ¡Artes Marciales! Y el es su maestro, les presento a Son Gohan"- Vlad presento a Gohan, el cual hizo una reverencia.

-"Un gusto clase 1-B, Como ya dijo Vlad King-San, por órdenes de el Director Nedzu, desde hoy, seré su maestro de artes marciales, se que tenemos la misma edad, pero espero poder llevarme bien con ustedes y enseñarles adecuadamente"- Gohan se irguió y vio a la clase, la mayoría tenía la quijada en sus pupitres, Monoma, bueno, tenía esa cara burlona, pero si mirabas detenidamente, este se había desmayado con los ojos abiertos.

-"Creo que les dio un Shock"- Dijo Vlad divertido -" Bien, Son Gohan, son tuyos por dos horas, buena suerte compañero"- Vlad salió del salón, lo último que escucho decirle fue "Director Loco" y no podía estar más de acuerdo con el.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y todos habían asimilado lo que sucedía, claro que no lo tomaron tan bien, incluso les parecía un chiste.

-" Bien, ahora, en estas 10 horas a la semana, que son dos horas por clase de un día cada una, les enseñare las bases teóricas y prácticas de las Artes Marciales, primero antes que nada, ¿alguien de aquí, a practicado alguna arte marcial?"- Pregunto Gohan, solo uno levantó la mano -" Bien, Kendo-San ¿Cierto? ¿Que arte marcial has practicado?"- le pregunto Gohan.

-" Bueno, debido a mi Quirk, práctico el karate y una combinación de lo que se le conocía como Kung Fu"- Gohan asíntio Contento, al menos uno de ellos sabía algo.

-" Bien, bueno, algo que deberías de saber, son los cuatro modos de combate marcial, ¿Me puedes decir cuáles son?"- Kendo se quedó pensando, alzó los hombros dando a entender que no lo sabía.

-" No lo sé... Lo Siento"- Gohan le sonrió.

-" No te preocupes, bien, existen muchos métodos de combate en el mundo del Arte Marcial, pero para simplificarlo, hay cuatro modos, uno de ellos es "- Gohan vio un marcador y empezó a escribir en la pizarra -" Ninjutsu, este modo es sobre Combate en el suelo, combate de pie, así como combate con armas y sin armas, geografía, actuación, falsificación, farmacología, explosivos, esoterismo, espionaje e infiltraciones, el Ninjutsu es lo que abarca a las otras tres, es decir que pueden centrarse en sólo este tipo de modo, pero es muy difícil, ¿Alguna pregunta?"- Los chicos estaban poniendo atención, Gohan pudo sentir algo de satisfacción por eso.

-" Si, Gohan-Sensei, ¿que es eso de esoterismo?"- Pregunto una chica de cabello parecido a enredaderas.

-" ¡Oh! Bueno Shiozaki-San, el esoterismo, se refiere a lo relacionado con lo que suelen llamar magia, alquimia, astrología y toda materia que no tenga que ver con la ciencia"- Todos se quedaron con caras de "No Entiendo" -"Se que no entienden por ahora eso, no haremos magia ni alquimia, cuando salgamos a practicar les enseñare que es el esoterismo en las artes marciales, Bien, lo siguiente, el Taijutsu, este modo de combate es corporal, es decir, combate cuerpo a cuerpo sin necesidad de armas, el siguiente sería el Kenjutsu, este modo de combate se hace referencia al uso de armas como la espada, tantos o cuchillos, también hay algo que se le conoce como Kunai, y el último modo de combate es el Bōjutsu, este modo hace lucidez del Bastón, así como este"- Gohan tomo el báculo sagrado y se los mostró -" Estos modos de combate les será enseñados, conforme vayamos practicando, les diré que modos de combate son los adecuados para Ustedes, ¿alguna pregunta?"- Todos levantaron la mano.

Así, uno por uno, Gohan fue contestando las preguntas de los chicos y chicas, toda una media hora de preguntas, toda pregunta y duda fue aclarada.

-" Bien, es hora de ir al Gimnasio Gamma, por favor pónganse su..."- Gohan fue interrumpido.

-" ¡Traje de Héroe!"- Dijo feliz una chica de cabello Azabache ondulado.

-" Lo siento Tokage-San, pero no, aquí no usarán sus trajes de héroes hasta que yo les diga, pónganse su uniforme deportivo, los veré en el Gimnasio"- Gohan salió del salón, dejando a todos deprimidos, se fueron a cambiar sin muchas ganas, pero eso cambió cuando recordaron que podrían usar sus Quirks para combatir, pobres, no sabían lo que les esperaba.

Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos, todos ya estaban en el Gimnasio Gamma, Gohan estaba en el centro del Gimnasio, Nedzu como había dicho, estaba ahí viendo desde lo lejos donde los estudiantes no se distrajeran al verlo.

-" Bien, antes que nada Clase 1-B, No podrán usar sus Quirks"- Se escucho un enorme lamentó, y sobre todo quejas -" ¡Hey! ¡Escuchen! Anteriormente no existían los Quirks, y aún así había luchadores increíbles, dependen mucho de sus Quirks, yo terminare con eso, pero les daré una oportunidad, si alguno de ustedes logra golpearme una vez usando su Quirk, dejare que los usen"-

-" ¡EXCELENTE!"- Gritaron todos.

-" Pues bien, Que comience el combate, pueden venir todos a la vez, no importa, así podré comprobar el poder que tiene toda la clase 1-B, demuestrenme que pueden ser mejores que la clase 1-A"- Gohan les sonrió, era una sonrisa burlona, pedante, peor que la de Monoma.

-" ¡CLASE 1-B, DEMOSTREMOS LO QUE TENEMOS!"- Grito la presidenta de clase Kendo.

Dando ese grito fue como la campana de inicio para el combate, ahí estaba la clase 1-B, Gohan los veía, estaba apacible, tranquilo, aún que con esa expresión que hacían los chicos enfurecer, era como si los viera inferiores a el.

El primero en atacar fue Shishida, un chico que parecía un hombre lobo, activó su Quirk haciendolo una Bestia, Gohan seguía sin moverse, tal como se veía, atacó como una bestia, Sus golpes eran lentos para Gohan, los esquivaba sin mucha dificultad, atrapó el enorme puño de Shishida y lo alzó para sorpresa de todos y lo lanzó hacia los demás, la fuerza con la que lo lanzó hizo que impactará con sus compañeros.

-" Eres lento e impaciente Shishida-San, ¡VAMOS ATAQUEN!"- Gohan se puso en su pose de dragón, un chico de cabello color verde fue el siguiente en atacar, su Quirk le permitía sacar sables de cualquier parte de su cuerpo, de sus manos salieron dos y empezó a dar cortes a diestra y siniestra, Gohan esquivaba sin moverse de su lugar.

-" Eres algo hábil Kamakiri-San, pero aún no tienes las bases del Kenjutsu, algunos cortes sin inecesarios y otros son muy pesados"- Mientras Kamakiri seguía dando de cortes, Gohan le explicaba.

En un parpadeo sintió como una enredadera afilada iba contra su pecho, además de los sables que apuntaban a su cabeza y pierna, dio un giro de 180 tomo la mano izquierda de Kamakiri, cortando la enredadera que provenía de nadie más que de Shiozaki, Gohan sintio como unos cuernos estaban por golpearlo, tomo la mano izquierda de Kamakiri y con los sables en ellas corto los cuernos de Pony Tsunotori, arriba de él se vio a Kendo bajando en picada, su mano empezó a crecer, Gohan se separó un poco de Kamakiri y le dio una patada, la fuerza de la patada hizo que se le escapara el aire de sus pulmones, Kendo estaba por golpear a Gohan, y cuando pensó que lo tenía, se había quitado haciendo que agrietara el suelo, Kendo vio a Gohan delante de él y le soltó un enorme puñetazo, Gohan lo paró sin inconvenientes, tomo su ante brazo e hizo que cayera aplicando fuerza, en el suelo le hizo una llave a su brazo derecho, Gohan vio como se acercaban letras enormes, un enorme "Ka-Boom" iba hacia ellos, Gohan dejó a Kendo en el suelo y Gohan saltó para esquivar la enorme onomatopeya.

-" Vamos, ¡¿Es todo lo que tienen?!"- Los tres más fuertes de la clase se abalanzaron contra el, Shishida, Tetsutetsu y Bondo, Tetsutetsu tenía un Quirk parecido al de Kirishima, Bondo solo era Realmente fuerte por su cuerpo.

Los tres estaban dando todo lo que tenían, golpe tras golpe era esquivado, era una maldita locura, nadie podría esquivar tantos golpes, se escucharon tres golpes fuertes ser conectados, Gohan pateó en sus costillas a Shishida, le dio un puñetazo en el estómago a Bondo y una palmada en su pecho a Tetsutetsu, aquel último golpe o más bien palma, hizo que de la espalda de Tetsutetsu saliera una ráfaga de aire, el cuerpo de acero de Tetsutetsu, se quebró, dejó en K.O. a los tres con un simple golpe.

-"Bien, esto ya duro demasiado"- Gohan con su velocidad apareció donde estaban los demás.

Nadie pudo reaccionar rápido, solo sentían un pequeño golpe, por alguna razón se sintieron cansados, se dejaron caer al suelo.

-" ¡¿Q-Que... Les hiciste?!"- Pregunto Kendo un poco alarmada,

-" Tranquila Kendo-San, solo presione sus puntos nerviosos, se sienten cansados, en unos minutos se les pasará, en cuanto a Tetsutetsu, Bondo y Shishida, Puedo esperar fracturas en sus costillas... Pero descuida, ahora podrán ver lo que es el esoterismo en el arte marcial "- Gohan se acercó a los tres que había dejado mal heridos, puso sus manos enfrente de ellos y fueron rodeados por una aura verde, fueron unos pocos segundos, todos se quedaron quietos observando, la aura verde desapareció y los tres se levantaron como si nada.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, Esperaron hasta que el cansancio se fue de ellos para hacerle preguntas.

-" Se que tienen preguntas, así que por favor, adelante"- Gohan se puso enfrente de todos.

-" Gohan-Sensei, ¿Cuál es su Quirk?"- Una buena pregunta fue hecha por una chica de cabello color azabache y ojos color azules.

-" Bueno, Kodai-San, yo no tengo un Quirk, soy un Quirkless"- Ante esa declaración, todos se quedaron impresionados.

-" P-Pero... Gohan-Sensei, usted tiene una enorme fuerza y una velocidad incomparable..."- Menciono Tetsutetsu.

-" Si, bueno, chicos, ahora se pueden dar una idea de lo que pueden llegar hacer si toman esta clase en serio, todo lo que hice fue puramente físico, mi velocidad es mía, la fuerza igual, la habilidad y técnica, es por el entrenamiento, como nadie pudo darme siquiera un rose, los Quirks quedarán prohibidos"- Las palabras de Gohan habían emocionado a todos, incluso las inexpresivas de la clase pusieron una sonrisa en sus bocas.

-" Gohan-Sensei, usted dijo que nos enseñaría lo que era el esoterismo en la práctica, lo que hizo con Tetsutetsu, Bondo y Shishida, ¿Era esoterismo?"- Pregunto de nuevo Shiozaki.

Gohan estaba por responder, pero el director Nedzu apareció donde estaban todos.

-"¡DIRECTOR NEDZU!"- Dijeron todos haciendo una reverencia moderada.

-" ¡Hola! ¡Gohan! asombrosa demostración, ¿por qué no les dices lo que es el esoterismo?"- Nedzu miraba a Gohan con una sonrisa, por otro lado, el Semi Saiyajin no sabía si decirles -" ¡Clase 1-B!, esto será un secreto entre Ustedes y Gohan "- Ante las palabras de Nedzu los chicos asintieron curiosos -" Vamos Gohan, diles"- Gohan suspiro, no quería hacerlo, pero cedió a ello.

-"Bien, Chicos, solo 6 personas saben esto, ustedes serán la primera clase y última que sabrán esto, lo que les mostrare va más allá de los Quirks, así que presten atención, el esoterismo como ya lo dije, va más allá de la compresión de la ciencia, en las Artes Marciales, hay una energía en el cuerpo que llámanos Ki, está energía está presente en todo ser vivo, y si, ustedes también tienen un Ki, lo que van a ver ahora mismo quiero que quede entre nosotros"- Los chicos asintieron, tenían mucha curiosidad, si confiaba en ellos no lo decepcionarian -" Bueno, esto es una ráfaga de Ki"- De la mano derecha de Gohan salió una esfera que impacto en el suelo levantando escombros, el estruendo y el viento hizo que todos se quedaron sorprendidos -" Está energía se puede usar a voluntad, también con el Ki se puede lograr esto"- Gohan empezó a levitar, clara señal de que estaba volando, estaban maravillados, no podían creerlo, querían que les enseñará hacer eso -" Y por supuesto puedo hacer muchas mas cosas debido al Ki, Un ejemplo es que puedo hacer ropa, curar gente incluso de enfermedades, puedo revivir a gente, pero eso me mataría, puedo sentir el Ki de todos y el Ki más fuerte de la Clase es de Shishida, el Ki se usa para varias cosas, hay técnicas mentales, hipnosis, físicas, curativas etc, esto también es un secreto, por favor guarden el secreto "- Gohan empezó a aumentar su Ki, su aura azulada se hizo presente, el suelo empezó a agrietarse, escombros empezaron a flotar alrededor de él, dio un grito que hizo que su Ki aumentará aún más, el suelo se rompió en miles de escombros, un último grito hizo que los escombros dejarán de flotar, su aura seguía presente, para todos era algo fascinante, sin precedentes, Nedzu igual estaba maravillado -" El Ki puede incrementar conforme el entrenamiento y puedes disminuirlo para pasar desapercibido de otros maestros del Ki, Chicos, lamentó decirles que yo no les enseñare nada sobre el Ki, Solo estoy aquí para enseñarles las verdaderas Artes Marciales"- Todos se deprimieron, Gohan pudo notarlo, dio un suspiro, tal vez...-"Hagamos un trato chicos, den todo lo que tienen en esta clase, si veo que son lo suficientemente aptos, les enseñare a como volar"- Con eso, los ánimos volvieron.

-" ¡HAI! ¡GOHAN-SENSEI!"- Se sentía algo incómodo que le dijeran así, pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer.

-" Bien, aún tenemos una hora de Clase, ahora que ya saben lo que pueden llegar hacer sin sus Quirks, ¿Aun quieren usarlos?"- Les pregunto Gohan, todos negaron con la cabeza -" Bien, entonces comencemos con las posiciones correctas, pónganse en una hilera"- Todos hicieron lo que Gohan les ordenó.

Nedzu seguía ahí, todos se habían olvidado de el, Gohan era el centro de atención, el pequeño director volvió a guardar distancia, los chicos estaban mirando a Gohan e imitando las posturas que hacia, cuando Gohan veía que la postura era rígida, los corregía uno por uno, la última hora se fue rápido, la fascinación hacia Gohan no terminaba, incluso Monoma estaba emocionado.

-" Bien, Clase 1-B, es todo por hoy, mañana continuaremos, Gran esfuerzo, y recuerden, todo lo que les mostré es un secreto"- Les hizo una reverencia, Los chicos lo imitaron.

-" ¡HAI! ¡GOHAN-SENSEI!"- Los chicos se retiraron, excepto una.

-"¿Sucede algo Kodai-San?"- Pregunto Gohan.

Yui solo se acercó a él, su rostro sin expresión alguna no dejaba ver a Gohan sus intenciones.

-"Me interesa Gohan-Sensei"- Fueron las palabras de Yui, se retiró del Gimnasio, dejando a Gohan pensativo.

Acaso tendría a otra chica tras el, no lo sabía y la verdad no quería saberlo, Nedzu se había retirado mucho antes, Gohan se dirigió a su siguiente Clase.

En la clase 1-A, se preguntaban de que nueva materia hablo Aizawa, pero lo que más se preguntaba era el donde está Gohan, no llego a la primera ni segunda hora, las tres chicas aún seguían en su mundo, nadie podía hacer algo para que salieran de aquel trance, cuando menos se lo esperaban, la puerta fue abierta, ahí estaba su compañero de cabellera azabache, pero resaltaba mucho el báculo en su espalda y su vestimenta, no llevaba su uniforme, solo llevaba un conjunto chino de dos piezas, se acercó al escritorio y vio a la clase con una Sonrisa.

-"Buenos días, esto les parecerá raro, como saben, ayer en la noche Nedzu-San me ofreció ser maestro, no tuve opción y aquí estoy, soy su maestro de Artes Marciales, espero llevarnos bien"- Gohan hizo una reverencia.

-" ¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA?! ¡UN ESTÚPIDO COMO TU! ¡¿SERA NUESTRO MAESTRO?!"- Gritaba furioso Bakugo, Todoroki parecía compartir su misma opinión.

-"Si, es difícil de aceptar, pero tratemos de que esto funcione Bakugo-San"- Bakugo se paró y encaró a Gohan, lo sujeto del cuello de su camisa.

-" ¡Y UNA MIERDA! TU NO ERES MAS QUE UN MALDITO EXTRA AQUÍ"- Al parecer al Rubio cenizo se le había olvidado la actuación de aquella noche.

-"Bakugo-San, el director Nedzu..."- Gohan sujeto la mano de Bakugo y en un movimiento que nadie vio, Gohan le estaba haciendo una llave al brazo de Bakugo, puso su cara contra el escritorio -" Me dio permiso de usar la fuerza si es necesario con el problemático de la Clase, así como de los demás que se quieran revelar"- Gohan subió un poco la cabeza de Bakugo y la estrelló contra el escritorio, soltó su brazo y se alejó un poco de el -" ¡¿Quedó claro?!"- Bakugo se sujetaba su hombro, la llave que le hizo Gohan había sido muy fuerte, la clase entera se quedó estática, sin habla, con un "Tch" Bakugo se fue muy furioso a su pupitre.

-" G-Gohan... ¿Ahora tenemos que decirte Sensei?"- Pregunto el peliverde.

-" Claro que no, es opcional, de cualquier forma, hay que empezar la clase, ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene idea de los 4 modos de combate en las Artes Marciales?"- Pregunto Gohan, varios alzaron la mano, entre ellas Momo y Mina -" Bien, Uraraka-San, por favor dime uno de los cuatro modos de combate"- Uraraka asintió féliz.

-" Uno de los modos de combate es el uso de bastón"- Gohan le sonrió y asintió féliz.

-" Exactamente Uraraka-San, ese modo de combate se le conoce como Bōjutsu, y como dijiste hace lucidez del uso de Bastón así como este "- Gohan les mostró el báculo sagrado -" Ahora, Midoriya, ¿Me puedes decir cuál otro modo hay?"- Midoriya asintió.

-" Hay otro que se especializa en el manejo de la espada"- Gohan asintió, se acercó a la pizarra y anotó en ella las dos primeras que le dijeron.

-" Es correcto, a ese modo se le conoce como Kenjutsu, se especializa en el arte de la espada, tantos, cuchillos o Kunais, Momo-Chan ¡¿Cuál es el otro modo de combate?!"- Todos al escuchar el sufijo cariñoso, no pudieron evitar dar unas sonrisas burlonas, excepto claro Mina, Jirou, Todoroki y Bakugo.

-" B-Bueno... Se concentra en lo físico..."- Momo estaba sonrojada a tal punto que se tapó con un libro que tenía encima de su pupitre, Gohan asintió y escribió en el pizarrón.

-" Exacto, a ese se le llama Taijutsu, es decir combate cuerpo a cuerpo, aún falta uno, ¿alguien sabe cuál es?"- Nadie levantaba la mano, Gohan solo sonreía -" Bueno, entiendo, verán el último Modo de combate es el Ninjutsu, este modo es el principal, mientras que los otros son especialidades, este modo es el que un Maestro domina, en este modo de combate se aprende sobre Combate en el suelo, combate de pie, así como combate con armas y sin armas, geografía, actuación, falsificación, farmacología, explosivos, esoterismo, espionaje e infiltraciones, espero que sepan que es el esoterismo "- Unos cuantos asintieron -" De cualquier forma, después les explicaré que es eso y como se utiliza en las Artes Marciales, ahora, de estos cuatro modos, solo serán capaces de usar tres, conforme avancen, les diré que estilo les conviene, por cierto, en esta material no usarán ni sus trajes de héroes, ni sus Quirks, Como ya saben, yo no tengo Quirk, no tengo problema con que los usen, pero mi prioridad es que dejen de ser tan independientes de ellos, está clase les servirá para mantener sus Quirks lo más ocultos posibles de los villanos, así tendrán más del 60% de probabilidades de ganar, ¿Alguna pregunta?"- Varios alzaron la mano entre ellas Mina.

-" Gohan-Kun, ¿Seremos tan fuertes y veloces como tú?"- La pregunta de Mina era muy buena.

-"Bueno, Mina-Chan, no serán fuertes y veloces como yo, pero les aseguro que pueden llegar a ser igual de fuerte que All Might"-

-"¡¿ENSERIO?!"- Gritaron está vez todos, si, incluso Todoroki y Bakugo.

-"Nunca les mentiría, si son capaces de superar mis expectativas, les enseñare el Zanzōken, por ahora, todos vayan a ponerse sus uniformes deportivos, los veré en el Gimnasio Gamma"- Gohan vio como sonreían y se fueron a poner sus uniformes, Kyoka se quedó con Gohan en el salón.

-" Gohan... Perdona por lo de ayer... No sé que me pasó"- Kyoka estaba parada enfrente de Gohan con la mirada agachada.

-" Kyoka-Chan, tranquila, no pasa nada, yo sé el por qué de tu enojo, pero no puedo decírtelo hasta que tú lo descubras sola, vamos ve a cambiarte"- Gohan le estaba dando una sonrisa que sonrojo a Kyoka.

-" H-Hai..."- Fue lo único que dijo antes de ir a los vestidores de chicas.

Gohan se encaminó al Gimnasio, mientras caminaba pensaba en algo que debia hacer con Mina, Momo y Kyoka, no era algo bueno lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, quería hacer las cosas bien, se había dejado llevar mucho por sus pensamientos, sus acciones tendrían consecuencias a la larga, debía arreglar ese asunto este mismo día, o de lo contrario sería perjudicial para la clase.

-"Quisiera hablar contigo primero Videl"- Soltó al aire.


	6. Capitulo 4: ¡Te Amo!

**_Capitulo 4_**

**_"¡Te Amo...!"_**

En el Gimnasio Gamma, se encontraba toda la clase 1-A y su Sensei Gohan, como ya sabemos, el Gimnasio estaba con algunas imperfecciones debido a la demostración de Gohan, pero nadie le tomó mucha importancia.

-" Bien, ahora, empecemos con lo básico, lo primero que haremos será..."- Antes de que Gohan continuará, alguien levantó la mano -" Uh? ¿Sucede algo Ojiro-San?"- Le pregunto Gohan al chico con cola.

-"Disculpa Gohan, ¿sería posible tener un encuentro contigo antes de que nos enseñes?"- Gohan ladeó la cabeza, ni tenía problema en ello.

-"Claro, si eso quieres, por mí está bien, vamos Ojiro-San"- Ojiro se puso enfrente de Gohan, los demás tomaron distancia.

Gohan hizo una reverencia chocando su puño con su palma, cosa que fue imitada por Ojiro, tan pronto terminaron la reverencia, Ojiro se lanzó contra Gohan, el solo se hizo a un lado y puso presión en la espalda de Ojiro con su palma, en el suelo, Ojiro dio un golpe con su cola a las piernas de Gohan, pero lamentablemente, Gohan, aún con su palma en la espalda de Ojiro, había dado un salto dejando más presión al pobre Ojiro, sintió como si lo estuvieran enterrando en el concreto.

-"¡GENIAL!"- Grito Mineta y Hagakure.

-" Está enterrando a Ojiro-San en el concreto"- Dijo Iida preocupado.

-" ¡Le va a romper las costillas!"- Dijo alarmado Sero.

Gohan se incorporó al suelo dejando a Ojiro respirar con normalidad, había sentido como si una prensa hidráulica lo estuviera presionando, Se levantó algo molestó, volvió a atacar a Gohan, un golpe con el puño derecho se dirigía al costado izquierdo de Gohan, simplemente desvío el golpe de Ojiro e hizo girar al mismo 180 para darle un pequeño empujón sacándolo de balance, ahora sí que estaba furioso Ojiro.

-"¡MALDICIÓN ATACA!"- Le grito Ojiro.

-" Bien, si eso quieres Ojiro-San, te daré lo que pides"- En menos de lo que dura un pestañeo, Gohan estaba enfrente de Ojiro con su puño en dirección a su mentón, el golpe fue dado exitosamente, Ojiro fue levantado del suelo por la fuerza, Gohan lo sujeto de su pie derecho y lo estrelló contra el suelo, agarro el báculo sagrado y le coloco una de las puntas a Ojiro en su cuello.

-" ¡¿Q-Que... P-Paso?!"- Pregunto a nadie en específico Uraraka.

-" El encuentro terminó, Ojiro-San, toma tu lugar"- Gohan sostenía aún el báculo, le extendió la mano a Ojiro para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero algo que dejó a todos atónitos, fue que Ojiro rechazo la ayuda de Gohan con un manotazo.

-" ¡No! Aún no termina, no me has demostrado nada... En aquella pelea, aquella noche... Yo te vi luchando de una forma... Que nunca pensé ver... Tus movimientos son fluidos, sin errores... te estás conteniendo"- Ojiro se levantó jadeando por la falta de aire.

-" Si tomo en serio el encuentro te podría matar de un golpe Ojiro-San, estoy aquí para enseñarles, no para matarles"- Ojiro apretó sus puños en ira pura, sus compañeros se estaban empezando a preocupar.

-"¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡PELEA CON TODO LO QUE TIENES!"- Sin saber cómo, Gohan sintió un leve aumento en el Ki de Ojiro, lo estaba esperando, Ojiro se lanzó una vez más contra Gohan, estaba por darle un golpe con su puño izquierdo, pero era una finta, dio una vuelta de 360 para darle un golpe con su cola a Gohan.

Fue algo aún más inútil, como si de un spaghetti se tratase su cola y de un palillo se tratase el báculo sagrado, enrolló la cola de Ojiro en el báculo, con un poco de fuerza clavo el báculo al suelo, Ojiro trataba se safar el báculo y su cola, Gohan estaba parado enfrente de el, viéndolo serio, Ojiro dejó de lado su cola, y se centró en Gohan.

No supo como sucedió, pero sintió un golpe en sus costillas derechas, nadie había visto nada, Ojiro escupió saliva por el enorme golpe, se arrodilló por el endemoniado dolor, pero en este momento tenía mucho orgullo e irá sobre el, se levantó, le tiro un golpe a la mejilla de Gohan, el Semi Saiyajin agarró su puño y torció su brazo en una llave, se acercó a el, soltó su agarre, Ojiro empezó a dar golpes sin dirección alguna, estaba desesperado por darle un golpe, un solo golpe, un maldito golpe que lo hiciera sentir bien.

Pero no sucedía, Gohan aún a una distancia de 20cm esquivaba los golpes con elegancia y sin esfuerzo, su tolerancia habia llegado al límite, Ojiro no cedía, tenía que ponerlo en su lugar, todos vieron como Gohan formó su puño izquierdo dándole un golpe en el estómago, después el derecho en sus costillas izquierdas, después vieron otro golpe en la quijada de Ojiro, ahora en su pecho, estómago, mejilla derecha, izquierda, quijada, costillas derechas, mejilla izquierda...

-"¡YA DÉJALO!"- Grito Todoroki, Bakugo, Midoriya, Iida y Kirishima.

Gohan no les hizo caso, seguía golpeando al pobre de Ojiro, el seguía consiente, sintiendo el interminable dolor de los golpess de Gohan, de su boca empezó a salir sangre, probablemente de una hemorragia interna debida a sus costillas, tal vez había perforado un pulmón y una arteria... O tal vez era su hígado... No se sabía, Gohan estaba esperando a que Ojiro se rindiera, pero no era así.

Los cinco que anteriormente le habían gritado a Gohan que se detuviera, fueron a ayudar a su compañero, habían roto una regla en los encuentros formales, pero sobre todo habían desobedecido a Gohan, usaron sus Quirks, Todoroki uso su mitad derecha para congelar por completo a Gohan, fue una perdida de energía y tiempo, el hielo no detenía a Gohan, Bakugo le lanzó varias explosiones que no le hacían nada al azabache, Iida trato de darle una patada sobre la marcha, Gohan lo esquivó y lo Garro del pie derecho para estrellarlo contra el suelo, le sacó todo el aire que tenía, Kirishima endureció su cuerpo y empezó a darle de golpes que fueron esquivados por Gohan, los dos últimos golpes que dio Kirishima se escucho algo romperse, eran sus puños, su Quirk habia sido fácilmente derrotado por dos puños interceptados de parte de Gohan, un último golpe dado a su pecho, cortesía de Gohan, escupió sangre.

-"¡KIRISHIMA!"- Grito Mina muy preocupada.

Todoroki hizo algo que estaba por asquear, uso su mitad izquierda, lanzó las llamas más poderosas que podía controlar contra Gohan, el azabache estaba en una posición donde el ataque de Todoroki lastimaria a los demás, Rápido tomo el báculo desenterrandolo del suelo y liberando a Ojiro para hacerlo girar, el potente aire hizo que las llamas de Todoroki se extinguieran, usando su velocidad, Gohan apareció enfrente de Todoroki dándole una fuerte palmada en su pecho, hizo que se desmayara, Bakugo aprovecho que le estaba dando la espalda para atacarlo, puso sus dos manos enfrente de el y con su máximo poder, hizo una enorme explosión, Gohan tomo a Todoroki de su ropa y desapareció del rango de ataque, apareció atrás de Bakugo con Todoroki en el suelo.

-"Eres un Cobarde"- Le dijo Gohan al Rubio Cenizo, Bakugo estaba por voltearse, pero Gohan le dio un fuerte golpe en su nuca haciéndolo impactar contra el suelo fuertemente, Bakugo quedó noqueado, Midoriya al ver a sus compañeros y su mejor amigo mal herido, se lanzó contra Gohan.

Ya estaban hartos todos, asustados, pero hartos y enojados, los restantes de la Clase 1-A se lanzaron contra Gohan, Sero logró atrapar el brazo de Gohan, pero fue una mala idea, de un jalón, Sero se encontraba enfrente de Gohan que le dio un golpe en su nariz dejándolo sin respirar bien, Sato sacó un pequeño sobre de azúcar de su pantalón, su musculatura aumento, se lanzó contra Gohan, Midoriya y Sato estaban dando todo de sí, el primero en caer fue Sato, un potente golpe en su pecho lo lanzó contra un escombro dejándolo fuera de combate, Gohan no se tento el corazón contra Midoriya, agarro su puño izquierdo y rompió su mano de un movimiento, giro en el aire y le dio una patada en su hombro que le rompió la clavícula y lo estrelló contra el suelo, Solo hacian falta 6 hombres, Kaminari, Tokoyami, Shoji, Mineta, Aoyama y Koda, los 6 salieron a atacar a Gohan, pero antes de siquiera llegar a el, sintieron leves golpes en sus nucas dejándolos inconcientes.

Gohan vio a las chicas, estaban petrificadas, temblando de miedo, Gohan había atacado casi a matar, la sangre que salía de varios de sus compañeros lo comprobaba, más en Ojiro, que aún después de recibir aquella paliza, aún seguía de pie con sus dos puños alzados para seguir peleando, Gohan guardo el Báculo y se acercó a Ojiro.

-"ALÉJATE DE EL"- Le Gritaron las chicas muy preocupadas.

-" La primera regla de un encuentro en las artes marciales es "No interferir" en caso de interrupción, sé puede sancionar a los perpetradores, este encuentro no acaba hasta que uno de los dos muera o se rinda, Ojiro-San lo sabía muy bien, ya que fue quien propuso el encuentro"- Gohan estaba enfrente de Ojiro, las chicas estaban por ir a defenderlo.

-" ¡No lo hagan! Yo... Seguiré este encuentro..."- Las chicas se detuvieron, los demás que se estaban reincorporando estaban por reprocharle a Ojiro, pero antes que alguien dijera algo, Ojiro tenía incrustado el Puño de Gohan en su estómago, parecía que estaba por atravesarlo, escupió una absurda cantidad de sangre, salió volando estrellándose contra escombros.

Gohan dio una reverencia chocando su puño con su palma, se irguió, y vio a todos.

-" Que esto sea una lección para todos, un Quirkless les acaba de humillar, un antiguo Maestro de Artes Marciales, habría matado a todos por interferir en un encuentro, Ojiro-San no está muerto, está inconciente, pero en los próximos diez minutos estará muerto, los que puedan moverse y ayudar, traigan a Ojiro y los demás, póngalos en un círculo, ahora"- Los que pudieron ayudar fueron por Ojiro y juntaron a los demás.

-"¡ERES UN MALDITO MONSTRUO!"- Tras esas palabras, Gohan sintió una Bofetada en su mejilla izquierda, Momo fue quien le había dado ese golpe.

Las chicas se quedaron tensas, excepto dos, querían decirle lo mismo, pero la mirada sería de Gohan hacia Momo, las hizo quedarse quietas, todos estaban reunidos en un círculo, Gohan no le dijo nada a Momo, solo miró a todos los que estaban en el círculo.

-" Ustedes siete, retirense del círculo, solo fueron noqueados"- Los chicos salieron del círculo, Gohan puso sus manos extendidas hacia el círculo -" Bien, Clase 1-A, esto es el esoterismo en el mundo de las Artes Marciales"- Una aura Verde empezó a rodear a todos en el círculo, la sangre y las lesiones que Gohan les había provocado, estaban desapareciendo, las chicas y los chicos que estaban fuera y dentro del círculo estaban más que estupefactos, Ojiro empezó a recuperar la consciencia, sentía su cuerpo sin dolor alguno, vio enfrente de el al azabache, se vio a el y a sus compañeros rodeados de una capa verdosa, cuando la capa Verdosa dejo de estar sobre ellos, sus cuerpos se sentían mejor a que cuando habían llegado al Gimnasio -" Bien, chicos tomen sus lugares, continuaré con la clase, ustedes también chicas"- Sin decir nada y con mucha molestia, todos volvieron a sus lugares, excepto Momo y Ojiro.

-" Gohan-Sensei... Estaré a tu cuidado, por favor, perdona mi imprudencia"- Ojiro le dio una reverencia.

-" Ojiro-San, tranquilo, tienes un gran espíritu guerrero, te respeto por eso, ve a tu lugar"- Ojiro asintió feliz y se fue a su lugar, Momo estaba por tomar tímidamente la ropa de Gohan -" Yaoyorozu-San, Ve a tu lugar"- No la miró, le había dejado de decir "Momo-Chan", con la mirada agachada, arrepentida y avergonzada, Momo se colocó en su lugar -" Bien chicos, fui su compañero, pero ahora soy su maestro, desobedecieron una orden que les había dado, no usar sus Quirks, debido a eso, olviden por completo el poder usar alguna técnica mía, ya lo dije, el interrumpir un encuentro en las Artes Marciales, se paga con la muerte o tortura por catorce días, Bakugo, Todoroki, su odio hacia mi nubla su juicio, si no hubiera detenido tu ataque Todoroki, los demás habrían resultado gravemente heridos, Bakugo, si no hubiera sacado a Todoroki del rango de tu ataque estaría gravemente herido o incluso muerto, los dos atacaron a matar, pueden engañar a los demás, pero para su mala suerte, debo decirles que se cuando un ataque es para inutilizar o para matar, en cuanto a los demás, solo les puedo decir que estoy decepcionado, son estudiantes a héroes y lo único que hicieron bien, fue querer ayudar a sus compañeros, sin embargo olvidan algo, está materia está dividida al departamento de Héroes, aquí son simples Alumnos, las chicas hicieron bien en no atacar, obedecieron mis órdenes, Mina-Chan, Uraraka-San y Kyoka-Chan, querían atacarme, sin embargo se abstuvieron de hacerlo, recuerden esto clase 1-A, no por ser los primeros que se han enfrentado con villanos y la Alianza de Villanos, crean que están cerca de ser como All Might o Endeavor, les falta un enorme camino por recorrer"- Nadie decía nada solo tenían la mirada en el suelo, Momo habia recapitulado el combate, era cierto que había salvado a sus compañeros, y no había matado a nadie, su ira fue en vano, una estupidez y la bofetada que le había dado a Gohan fue inecesario, sin decir que fue algo idiota de su parte -" Bueno, dicho esto, empezamos con lo básico, las posturas para la guardia deben de ser flojas... "- Así comenzó la clase práctica de Gohan, aun con la moral baja y sus ánimos aplastados, hicieron lo que Gohan les explicaba, fallaban en las posturas, Gohan los ayudaba a estar en la pose correcta, Momo fallaba mucho, estaba desconcentrada, desanimada, incluso quería llorar por lo estúpida que fue, pensó que Gohan no querría ayudarla con sus errores en las posturas, pero se había equivocado, la ayudo, pero fue algo brusco, con su Báculo, bajaba y subía las manos de Momo para que obtuviera la pose correcta, incluso con su parado, la ayudo de la misma forma.

La clase terminó, Gohan despidió a todos para que se fueran a cambiar y regresar al salón, Momo quería hablar con el, los chicos estaban saliendo del Gimnasio, excepto la azabache.

-"G-Gohan..."- El Semi Sayayin volteó a ver a Momo, la azabache tenía agarrado su codo izquierdo, su mirada daba al suelo, su rostro triste lo cubría su fleco.

-" ¿Si? ¿Sucede algo Yaoyorozu-San?"- Tras escuchar su apellido, el agarré de su codo se hizo más fuerte, ya no había razón para no saber el por qué le molestaba y le dolía que el se dirigiera a ella por su apellido.

-" Lo... Lo siento... Y-Yo... "- Momo alzó la mirada para ver el rostro serio y sin emociones que tenía Gohan, ver ese rostro, le daba una mala sensación.

-" Disculpa aceptada, tengo una clase más que dar, si no tienes nada más que decir, por favor, ve a cambiarte"- Gohan se encaminó hacia la salida del Gimnasio, Momo sujeto la manga del Azabache.

-"No quise decirte eso... Es solo que... Ellos no saben que tú... Gohan, parecía que de verdad querías matar a Ojiro-San... Yo... Yo... G-Gohan... N-No me o-odies.."- Su voz se entrecortaba, tenía un nudo en su garganta, su pecho dolía, su respiración era rápida.

-" Una de las cosas que debes saber muy bien, es que yo no mato por diversión, yo mato a personas malvadas, que no tienen reivindicación, que asesinan por gusto"- Gohan volteó a ver a Momo, su bello rostro y sus ojos cristalinos con lágrimas saliendo de ellos, le hacían sentir mal, tomo la mano que sujetaba su manga, la azabache sintió el cálido calor de las manos del Semi Saiyajin, Gohan con la misma delicadeza que anteriormente le había dado, acarició la mejilla de Momo, con su pulgar limpio las lágrimas que resbalaban por ella, entrelazó sus dedos con los de Momo, cerró su mano, la azabache imitó la acción de Gohan -" Ojiro-San es uno de mis compañeros y ahora alumno, el quería demostrarse que tan fuerte es, los demás hicieron lo que un héroe debería hacer, ayudar, en cuanto a ti, te debo felicitar, eres la primera persona de aquí que logra golpearme más de una vez -" Gohan seguía acariciando la mejilla de Momo, el rostro de Momo era la de una colegiala enamorada, se veía tranquila, segura y protegida -" No te odio, nunca lo haría Momo-Chan"- Ya no lo soportaba, no quería dejar pasar ni un segundo más, lo haría aún que no fuera correcto, Momo le robó un beso a Gohan, aún con sus manos entrelazadas Momo rodeo el cuello del Semi Sayayin con su brazo libre, Gohan dejó de acariciar la mejilla de Momo y llevo su mano a la cintura de la azabache.

Fueron un par de segundos, un beso rápido pero cálido, dos siluetas estaban viendo la escena desde diferentes puntos, ninguna veía a la otra, Kyoka y Mina se habían quedado con un semblante de derrota, como si estuvieran sincronizadas, su pecho les dolió, claramente no es grato ver una escena así del chico que te tiene con los sentimientos revueltos, verlo besarse con otra Chica, es una de las cosas más dolorosas.

Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos se iba de ahí, sus rostros cambiaron a una de convicción, un último vistazo, les dio el coraje para seguir, ambas habían tomado una desición, con esa resolución en mente, las dos se fueron del Gimnasio.

Momo se separó de Gohan y puso su rostro contra el fornido pecho del azabache, tenía un sonrojo muy lindo, lo rodeó con sus brazos, se acercó más a el, sus cuerpos hacían contacto.

-" Nunca me vuelvas a decir Yaoyorozu-San..."- Tras esas palabras, Gohan asintió, Momo no supo que hizo debido a que tenía su rostro en el pecho del azabache.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese maldito sentimiento de culpa, ese sentimiento lo carcomia por dentro desde aquella noche que beso a Kyoka, sabía que estaba atorado en una dimensión diferente a la suya, sabía que tal vez no había una Videl en esta dimensión, y que su noviazgo con aquella azabache de ojos color azul, piel blanca y temperamento rudo pero dulce y divertido, había terminando desde que el llegó a esta dimensión, pero aún así, se sentía mal, no sabía el por qué... Tal vez necesita hablar con ella, decirle que siga con su vida y que ella le diga lo mismo, necesitaba terminar bien las cosas.

-"(Eso es)"- Pensó Gohan, esa era la razón por la cual no sentía nada más que culpa cuando besaba a otras chicas, quería romper el vínculo con Videl de la mejor forma posible, tenía que hacerlo, ¡No! debia hacerlo, ¿Pero como?, No había modo de contactarla.

-" Gohan-Kun... Me tengo que ir, Aizawa-Sensei me regañara si llego tarde, nos vemos en los dormitorios"- Momo salió corriendo con una enorme sonrisa y un lindo sonrojó.

Gohan sonrió, aquella azabache estaba dando todo de sí por meterse en sus pensamientos, no era la forma más dulce de hacerlo, pero de algún modo le gustó verla feliz.

-" Definitivamente necesito hablar con ella... Debo encontrar la forma de hacerlo, si tan solo hubiera esferas Del Dragón en esta dimensión..."- Con eso último, se encaminó a dar su última clase.

La clase 2-B, por alguna razón los del "B" son más educados y menos alocados, aún faltaba ver a la Clase 3-B, pero podía ser lo mismo, tal vez los demás de las clases "A" sean mejor que el de primer año, en esa clase todo iba de maravilla, algunos de sus alumnos lo reconocieron de inmediato, a palabras de sus Alumnos, el vídeo donde el aparecía peleando con el ser rosado aquella noche, fue eliminado casi al instante, pero fue rescatado por algún Hacker, y fue publicado en varias páginas, pero al parecer el gobierno eliminaba el vídeo de dichos portales.

Gohan, viendo el interés y buen desarrollo de la clase, su trabajo como maestro fue fácil, la enseñanza teórica básica estaba asimilada en minutos, en la enseñanza práctica, fue donde Gohan pudo notar como todos ellos hacían caso sin quejarse, cuando les dijo que no se podrían usar Quirks y Sus trajes de héroes, nadie se molestó o deprimió, incluso llegaron a admirar más a Gohan por el hecho de saber que no tiene algún Quirk, fue una conversación donde hubo muchas preguntas, todas fueron respuestas.

La clase había terminado, esa era su última clase, mañana tendría que lidiar con la clase 2-A y con los de tercer año, Gohan estaba caminando hacia lo que era su Oficina, aún se preguntaba cómo es que Nedzu había hecho todo en una sola noche, incluso tenía su propia oficina, un pensamiento llegó a Gohan, tendría que cancelar los entrenamientos de Midoriya y All Might por un tiempo, hasta que pueda cumplirle su promesa a Toga, cambio de dirección y fue a la sala de maestros.

En el camino se le vino un pensamiento muy loco, ("¡¿Qué tal que hay Namekianos en esta dimensión?!") Esa idea o pregunta, díganle como quieran, se había desvanecido así como apareció en sus pensamientos, solo sonrió y siguió caminando, llegó a la sala de maestros, ahí estaban All Might, Midnight, Vlad King, Aizawa y Cementoss.

-"Buenas tardes"- Saludo Gohan dando una reverencia y una sonrisa.

-" Oh, ¡Gohan! Supimos de tu asunto, así que ¿Maestro eh?, Dime ¿Cómo te sientes con eso?"- Las preguntas provenían de la única mujer del lugar.

-"Agotado, muy agotado, no tenía idea que ser maestro de Artes Marciales fuera cansado, pero me gusta ver qué les agrada la clase a muchos"- Todos asintieron a las palabras del azabache.

-" Eso es normal, aún que los chicos me dijeron que fuiste muy rudo con ellos"- Aizawa vio a Gohan con su típica cara cansada.

-"Necesitan mucho por aprender, la verdad, si les soy sinceros, los de la clase "B" merecen ser los del "A" y viceversa, los chicos de la clase 1-B tienen mucho potencial, incluso más que los de la clase 1-A, ellos por otro lado, tienen un poco de arrogancia y orgullo, aún que no es malo, pero en el caso de Todoroki y Bakugo, son temas muy aparté, tienen conflictos internos, deben manejar su ira, Todoroki se ve como alguien tranquilo y sin emociones, sin embargo todo el tiempo está enojado, solo reprime ese enojó, en cuanto a Bakugo, el demuestra su enojo, pero es peligroso, a mi parecer su actitud va para un Villano, su constante odio a una persona en particular, será su perdición si no logra deshacerse de sus miedos"- Aizawa se paró de su asiento y encaró a Gohan.

-"Entiendo lo de Todoroki, pero Bakugo teniendo algún tipo de miedo, no me lo creo"- Gohan alzó los hombros.

-"Vera Aizawa, uno puede tener miedo de ser siempre la sombra de alguien por mejor que sea, Bakugo tiene un Quirk desde pequeño, y aquella persona a la que le tiene miedo, no lo tenía, así que, ¿Que pasaría si depronto esa persona tiene un Quirk y mejor que el suyo?"- Vlad King Se paró de su asiento y se acercó más a sus compañeros.

-" Sus inseguridades aparecen, el miedo de ser débil que esa persona, se vuelve en su más grande enemigo, lo consume la paranoia de ser menos que el, de ser el segundo, de ser su sombra, de no ser nadie"- Gohan asintió a las palabras de Vlad.

-"Exacto, Bakugo no está enojado con Midoriya, está enojado con el mismo, siente que por más que se esfuerza, siempre será el antagonista de su vida, y que el protagonista de ella es Midoriya, eso Aizawa-San, es el miedo de Bakugo, ¿Acaso no había llegado a esa conclusión?"- Aizawa se fue a sentar, no dijo nada.

-" Eres más que un simple chico, una simple charla se vuelve psicologíca contigo, ¿que más sabes de la clase 1-A?"- Gohan puso sus dedos en su mentón.

-" Veamos, Todoroki odia a su padre y por ende su lado de fuego, quiere ser el primero en todo y eso causa que pierda, Iida quiere ser alguien que no es, tal vez seguir los pasos de un héroe o un familiar, Kirishima desea ser fuerte, para poder creer más en si mismo, Tokoyami tiene miedo de su Quirk, por ello es reservado, Aoyama oculta su sufrimiento en esa actitud elegante y brillante, Uraraka tiene deseos ambiciosos, no malos, pero no correctos para un héroe, Mina tiene un complejo con su apariencia, apesar de ser hermosa por dentro y fuera, tiene esa espina que no la deja, Kyoka tiene muchas inseguridades, pero sabe sobrellevarlas, su actitud es debido a que no quiere salir lastimada por alguien, Yaoyorozu tiene muchas inseguridades en cuanto a su Quirk, a pesar de ser un Quirk tan poderoso y peligroso, su miedo deriva a su pensamiento de no ser apta para ser héroe, Midoriya, bueno, es un chico simple con una gran ambicion, ser el siguiente símbolo de la paz, pero debido a eso, va a un camino de autodestrucción, no conoce sus límites, y quiere ser siempre el primero, quiere imitar a su más grande idolo y eso conlleva a arriesgar su vida, puedo seguir Aizawa-San, pero debido a ese pequeño Tic que tiene en su ceja, me indica que le molesta que sepa más que usted, ¿No sabía nada de eso? Solo tome un poco de su tiempo y verá que ellos no son los estudiantes que usted cree que son, tienen mucho camino por recorrer"- Aizawa Palmeó la mesa donde estaba parándose y viendo a Gohan con sus ojos enrojecidos, había activado su Quirk.

-" Insolente, ¿Crees saber cómo manejarlos? Estás mal Son Gohan, dices que ellos merecen estar en la Clase "B", pero no los has visto hacer equipo, incluso tu acabarias acorralado"- Gohan miró serio a Aizawa.

-" Se cómo manejarlos, por qué yo tuve todos los defectos de tu clase al mismo tiempo, por mis decisiones murieron inocentes, por mi orgullo y arrogancia mi padre murió, por mis inseguridades deje de ser un niño tierno, amable e inocente, por mi ineptitud hice que mi maestro muriera, por mis miedos, mis compañeros murieron, por mis ambiciones, terminé solo, ¿Cree que son especiales? Vea a la clase 1-B, todos consiguieron sus licencias, sin embargo en su clase, los "Mejores" fallaron, a los chicos de la clase "B" no tube que darles una paliza por creerse los héroes, saben respetar y seguir las reglas, piensan con la cabeza fría, sin embargo, la clase 1-A, son aventureros, amateurs, se lanzan a la acción sin saber el peligro, ¿Trabajo en equipo? se inutilizan el uno al otro, tal vez hayan combatido con villanos y Ganado, pero fue por qué los dejaron hacerlo, aún no son Pro-Heroes, y si no pueden derrotar a un simple chico sin Quirk, no me imagino lo que harían enfrente de ese tal All For One, tal vez morir, y esa actitud viene debido a sus profesores, les hacen pensar que ser héroe es lo más maravilloso del mundo, todos ustedes viven en una nube, una fantasía creada, si se tuvieran que enfrentar con verdaderos villanos, terminarían hundidos en la desesperación"- Los maestros se levantaron encarando a Gohan, ciertamente no les gustó cómo hablo generalizando que ser héroe es una estupidez, Aizawa encaró a Gohan lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y lo acerco a el.

-" Un leve movimiento en falso Aizawa, y puedo detener tu corazón"- Gohan tenía su puño contra el pecho de Aizawa, nadie había visto cuando eso pasó.

-" Tranquilos, Gohan solo da su punto de vista, ¿Verdad Gohan?"- Nedzu había llegado a la sala, había visto y escuchado la discusión cuando pasaba por ahí.

-"Es cierto, recuerden, son héroes, deben pensar con la cabeza fría, no se precipiten, no se dejen provocar por el enemigo, si eso les enseñan a sus estudiantes, estarán en aprietos"- Aizawa soltó a Gohan y se tranquilizó al igual que todos los demás -" Por cierto, All Might-San, estaré ocupado varios días"- Gohan vio a All Might, el rubio asintió a lo que Gohan le dijo, había captado sus palabras -" Bien, Me Retiró, Que tengan buen resto del día, Nedzu-San, saldré hacer algunos encargos"- Nedzu asintió, Gohan salió de la Sala.

Todos en la sala estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos, era verdad que el azabache fue duro con sus palabras, pero tiena algo de razón, ellos con el tiempo de procesar bien sus palabras, se dieron cuenta de ello..

Gohan caminaba rumbo a los dormitorios, por su mente pasaba lo que había sucedido en la mañana antes de llegar a los dormitorios.

Flashback

Ahí estaba el semi Sayayin caminando, respiraba el aire limpio que le podía ofrecer toda la vegetación que tenía la U.A.

Su mañana había comenzado temprano, una llamada de Nedzu lo hizo salir temprano a su oficina, ya era maestro.

-"¡Yupi...!"- Dijo sin emoción y sarcástico Gohan.

Estaba llegando a los dormitorios, Gohan vio al Detective Tsukauchi que caminaba en dirección a los dormitorios.

-" Tsukauchi-San ¿Que hace aquí?"- Pregunto Gohan algo confundido, el detective volteó a ver a Gohan.

-"Oh! Gohan-San, eres madrugador, vengo a darte lo datos de los héroes y oficiales que pediste"- Tsukauchi sacó de su mochila los expedientes y se los dio a Gohan.

-" Muchas gracias Tsukauchi-San"- Gohan dibujo una sonrisa.

-" ¿Qué harás cuando los encuentres?"- Gohan alzó los hombros restándole importancia a la pregunta de Tsukauchi.

-" Solo los llevaré ante Toga, tengo pensado reunirlos a todos juntos, ¿Cómo lo haré? No quiere saber eso, mientras menos sepa del asunto, mejor, Toga-Chan me confio su pasado, y no pienso compartirlo hasta que ese día llegué"- Gohan empezó a caminar los poco metros que faltaban para llegar a los dormitorios.

-"No hagas una locura"- Le dijo Tsukauchi.

-"Ellos no debieron hacerlo"- Fue todo lo que le dijo Gohan sin dejar de caminar -" Malditos..."- Fue un susurro, lo había dicho para si mismo.

Fin Flashback

Gohan habia llegado a los dormitorios, aún no había nadie, se fue a la cocina, y ahí se quedó pensando en que hacer de comer, tenía mucha hambre.

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas, Gohan estaba sirviendo la comida y dejándola en la mesa del comedor.

-" Diablos chicos, estoy deprimido, Gohan es un demonio"- Los chicos habían llegado a los dormitorios, Kirishima tenía una cara de depresión peor que chica rechazada, no solo el, de hecho casi todos estaban así, excepto tres chicas y un chico con cola, una de las chicas de verdad que estaba Féliz.

-"¡Ya Callate!"- Le dijo Bakugo sin alzar tanto la voz, eso sorprendio a todos.

Sus caras sorprendidas cambiaron a unas de hambre cuando olieron un aroma delicioso, los chicos pudieron ver un enorme banquete en la mesa del comedor, antes de que salieran corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, vieron a Gohan salir de la Cocina con más comida en sus manos.

-"¡Oh! Que bueno que ya regresaron, vamos, vengan a comer, o de lo contrario se enfríara"- Los chicos caminaron muy alertas hacia la mesa -"Chicos, esto es una disculpa por haberlos tratado así en la clase, pero fue necesario, fuí duro, pero es lo que un maestro hace, les puse un freno que ustedes tendrán que soltar poco a poco, vamos, coman"- Gohan dejó lo último en la mesa, los chicos sonrieron,

se sentaron tras esas palabras de Gohan.

-"¡¿Tu no vas a comer Gohan-Kun?!"- Pareció un coro de tres, Mina, Momo y Kyoka habían dicho exactamente lo mismo al unísono.

Las tres se vieron al mismo tiempo, los demás sólo disfrutaban del banquete sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía entre las tres.

-" Ya comí, pero gracias por preocuparse chicas"- Las tres pusieron un puchero que fue visto por Gohan, solo les sonrió -"Provecho Chicas"- Gohan fue a su habitación.

Las chicas se miraron un breve momento, algo no andaba bien, presentian algo, incluso parecía que veían a dos enemigas cada una.

Pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos, todos seguían comiendo, Gohan bajo a la sala común, seguía con su misma vestimenta, estaba por salir cuando sintió tres manos deteniendolo, Gohan volteó y vio a Mina, Momo y Kyoka, las tres se quedaron viendo entre sí.

Gohan empezó a caminar hacia la puerta al ver que no le dirían nada.

-"¡¿A dónde vas Gohan-Kun?!"- De nuevo ahí estaba el coro, las tres habían preguntado lo mismo al unísono, se volvieron a ver ahora con el seño fruncido.

-" Eh... Bueno, voy a salir, tengo que hacer unos encargos... Chicas ¿Sucede algo entre ustedes?"- Gohan había respondido a la pregunta de las tres, pero al ver cómo las tres se miraban, sintió que algo andaba mal.

-" ¡No pasa nada!"- Dijeron las tres.

-" De acuerdo, entonces, me retiro, nos vemos mañana"- Gohan se dio la vuelta, salió de los dormitorios.

Dentro de ellos, las tres chicas se miraban desafiantes, se podía decir que era un triángulo de la muerte, cualquier individuo que tratará de interrumpír se vería atacado como presa en la selva.

-"Puedo preguntar, ¡¿Por qué tan interesadas en Gohan?!"- Kyoka las veía con una sonrisa forzada y seño fruncido.

-"Es nuestro Sensei y compañero, me preocupo por el Kyoka-Chan"- Fueron las palabras de Momo, que cabe decir, no engañaba a nadie con esas palabras falsas, después de todo las dos habían visto su atrevimiento en el gimnasio.

La única que no contesto fue Mina, y no tenía por qué hacerlo, Kyoka alzó una ceja al igual que Momo, la vieron detenidamente, tenía un tenue color lila en sus mejillas.

-" ¡¿Mina?!"- Momo Exclamó para que contestará.

-" Yo... Bueno... Es mi problema, no tienen por qué meterse en ello"- Desvío su mirada hacia otro lado y se fue de ahí, Momo de igual forma se retiró de ahí, dejando a Kyoka mordiendo su pulgar algo enojada.

-"Tengo que apurarme o perderé"- Fueron las últimas palabras de Kyoka antes de ir a la sala común a ver un poco de tele.

Gohan estaba llendo a una dirección cerca del centro de ciudad, Hidenori Banri era su objetivo, el recién ascendido Capitán del distrito central, esto se ponía cada vez mejor para Gohan, había leído que el sujeto tiene dos hijas, dos años menor que el, una esposa de no más de 38 años, pobres de ellas, si juega bien sus cartas, sería un golpe brutal.

Había llegado al lugar, una casa grande, para nada reflejaba el valor adquisitivo que gana un Sargento ahora capitán, esto se volvía mejor, un oficial corrupto, Gohan se quedó enfrenté de la casa a esperar, pasaron alrededor de 20 minutos y por fin había llegado aquel bastardo.

Su uniforme de Capitán que portaba con tanto orgullo se podía ver manchado ligeramente de un polvo blanco en una de sus mangas, Gohan lo veía sin expresión alguna, el sujeto lo vio, un chico de 16 años, enfrente de su casa.

-"Maldito mocoso, no en mi guardia"- El pequeño bastardo había pensado que el azabache estaba esperando a que una de sus hijas saliera, de ninguna manera saldría con una de sus tesoros más preciados.

Gohan veía al sujeto acercarse, se podía ver tambalear.

-"(Drogado y Borracho)"- Pensó Gohan al verlo.

-" ¡OYE MOCOSO! ¡VETE DE AQUÍ, NO TENDRÁS A NINGUNA DE MIS PRINCESAS!" - Gohan le sonrió, había entrado en su modo de actuación.

-" Capitán Hidenori, no estoy aquí por interés alguno de sus hijas"- El capitán se detuvo.

-"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"- Pregunto desconfiado sujetando su arma.

-" Tengo una amiga que lo conoce desde hace un tiempo... Ella quiere volver a verlo"- Gohan lo veía con una sonrisa amigable.

-" ¿Quién es tu amiga?"- Pregunto aun desconfiado el Capitán.

-"Himiko Toga"- Tras pronunciar ese nombre, ese hombre sintío un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal.

-" ¡ALÉJATE! ¡ALÉJATE O MORIRÁS!"- El sujeto apunto con su arma a la cabeza de Gohan, el solo alzó sus manos sin síntoma de nerviosismo y le sonreía al capitán.

-"Descuidé, ella quiere verlo para recordar los viejos tiempos, sabe, Quiere disfrutar de una orgía, me mandó para decirle que junte a sus chicos de aquella vez, quiere repetir aquellas noches"- El Capitán al escuchar esas palabras debido a la droga y lo alcoholizado que estaba, sonrió pervertidamente.

-" Asi que la pequeña Toga-Chan quiere diversión... "- una risa asquerosa se le escapó -" Bien, chico, me parece genial dile que la veremos ¿Donde y cuando es el encuentro?"- Gohan sonrió.

-" Este Sábado, a las ocho de la noche, no me dijo el lugar, pero me pidió que fuera por todos ustedes a la jefatura ¿Le parece bien?"- El capitán se limpio un poco de saliva, algo que asqueo a Gohan, quería golpearlo y matarlo.

-" Me parece bien, esa pequeña debe de estar más sabrosa, quiero cogerla hasta que ya no sienta nada"- Ahí estaba de nuevo la misma risa asquerosa"- Te veremos el sábado chico"- El sujeto se dirigió a su casa, Gohan pudo ver que habían salido dos chicas de la casa.

-" ¡Papá!"- Exclamaron Felices las dos, las chicas vieron a Gohan y se sonrojaron -" ¡Papá! ¡¿Quién es el chico Guapo?!"- Preguntaron casi gritando.

-" ¡Callense! No tienen permitido ver a ningún Chico... -" Gohan se retiró de ahí, había casado a un capitán y sus compañeros, solo faltaban los héroes, Gohan sacó su celular y apretó el botón de Stop que aparecía en la pantalla, había grabado lo que habían conversador aquel sujeto y el.

-" Bien, ustedes siguen, "Héroes"- Gohan había hecho un plan de tres pasos, pasó número uno, conocer a los sujetos, dos conversar con ellos y sacar un poco de información como lo hizo con el Capitán, y número tres, cuando la hora llegará, simplemente llegar a ellos mediante la teletransportación, noquearlos y llevarlos donde Toga.

La noche había caído hace ya 6 horas, Gohan estaba regresando a los dormitorios, el reloj daba la una de la mañana, decidió volar a su balcón, y entró a su habitación, sin mirar detalladamente, se metió a darse un baño, pasaron cerca de 3/4 de hora, salió vestido con su pijama, la habitación estaba obscura.

-"¡¿Deje el aire acondicionado encendido?!"- Se preguntó Gohan, no le dio mucha importancia, solo se le hacía raro, del cajón de su escritorio, sacó la carpeta, tomo un plumón y tacho a todos los héroes y al Capitán Hidenori, guardo la carpeta, su plan de tres puntos estaba llendo a la perfección con los héroes, los idiotas eran tan fáciles de persuadir y engañar, Gohan tenía todo lo que quería en una noche.

Se fue a su cama, ya cerca, vio un bulto, Gohan destendio la cama, ahí estaba Mina, durmiendo, o eso parecía, ya que sus mejillas estaban con un tenue color lila, abrió los ojos y vio al Azabache parado a un lado de ella, Gohan solo la miraba algo sorprendido, lo había atrapado con la guardia baja, no había sentido su Ki en la habitación, no tenía ganas de sacarla de su cama.

Mina estaba nerviosa, ansiosa, había esperado más de tres horas a que Gohan llegará a su habitación, había escuchado cuando entró al baño, en todo ese tiempo que se tardó en bañarse, su corazón latía muy rápido, bastante, parecía que le iba a dar algo, pero ver a el azabache enfrente de ella con su pijama algo holgada y con su mirada algo sería pero sorprendida, casi hace que su corazón se detenga, pensó que Gohan la sacaría de su cama y su habitación, pero vaya sorpresa se llevó cuando vio a Gohan acostarse a un lado de ella sin ningún síntoma de vergüenza, el calor la invadía, estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

-" No preguntaré el por qué estás aquí Mina-Chan, pero ya es muy tarde como para mandarte a tu habitación, así que buenas noches, descansa"- La almohada de Gohan era muy grande y larga, abarcaba esquina a esquina de la cabecera, los dos compartían la misma almohada.

-"B-Buenas... N-N-Noches..."- Dijo Mina, su corazón latía más rápido que algún roedor conocido o por conocer, no sabía que hacer, que decir, estaba ahí para hablar con él y conocerlo, y tal vez, solo tal vez, esperaba que algo más pasará esa noche

Gohan cerró los ojos y se acobijo, Mina lo podía ver tranquila, era como si no le importará que ella estuviera ahí.

-" G-Gohan-K-Kun... G-Gracias por lo del o-otro d-dia..."- La mirada de Gohan daba al techo, tan pronto terminó de hablar Mina, abrió los ojos, se volteó para verla directamente, sus ojos tan profundos, de un color muy inusual, había escuchado a Bakugo decirle ojos de mapache, pero no, definitivamente no eran así, eran algo misterioso, te podías perder en ellos por horas admirando su belleza, Mina estaba sonrojada, más nerviosa que antes, estaban en la misma cama invadiendo el espacio personal del uno al otro.

-"No tendrías por qué agradecerme Mina-Chan, todo lo que te dije es verdad, eres una gran chica, y una Bella mujer en todos los aspectos, trata de quitarte esa inseguridad, tu aspecto es hermoso para mí, me dan curiosidad tus antenas o cuernos... -" Soltó una leve risa -" No se que sean, pero te dan un aspecto tierno y único, además tus ojos me gustan bastante, podría verlos todo el día y no me cansaría de admirarlos, tu puerta al alma es tan embriagadora, si, tu cuerpo es lo que cualquier adolescente con hormonas alborotadas sueña tener en su cama, pero para mí, tu rostro y la actitud que cargas, son suficientes para poder enamorar a cualquiera, y si no lo hacen por ello, olvídalo, no vale la pena siquiera hacerle caso"- Gohan le sonrió tan dulcemente, por cada palabra que le decía a Mina, ella se sentía féliz, abrumada, querida, amada, al igual que Gohan, se rió cuando describió sus pequeños cuernos, su corazón latía un poco más rápido al escuchar hablar de sus ojos, su pecho sé sintió cálido, sabía lo que era, y no quería que eso fuera algo falso, pasajero, su sonrojo se volvió más notorio cuando escucho hablar de su cuerpo, y termino con una enorme sonrisa y alegría al escuchar las últimas palabras del Azabache, además, verlo sonreír así, solo le daban más ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo.

-" G-Gracias... "- Mina le devolvió la sonrisa.

-" No hay de... "- Ahí estaba de nuevo siendo besado, no podía rechazar el beso de ninguna, Mina sostuvo las mejillas de Gohan mientras lo besaba, era inexperta en todo la extensión de la palabra, Gohan abrazo la cintura de Mina y eliminó el poco espacio que los separaba, metió su otra mano por debajo de la cintura de la pelirosa, la estaba abrazando, poco a poco fue guiando a Mina en el beso, sus labios eran suaves, dulces, sin mencionar el aroma que su cuerpo despedía, era una fragancia dulce, casi como saborear un chicle sabor a fresa.

Mina rodeo sus brazos en el cuello de Gohan, durante pocos lapsos, revolvía su cabellera azabache, disfrutaba del dulce beso que le proporcionaba su interés amoroso, así es, Mina al igual que Momo ya no tenían ninguna duda, estaba enamorada del Chicó al cual besa, sintió como le faltaba el aire, pero quería seguir con el beso, aún así, fue inevitable el separar sus labios, un pequeño y casi invisible hilo de saliva unía sus bocas.

-" G-Gohan-K-Kun..."- Fue lo único que dijo Mina antes de comerse de nuevo los labios de Gohan.

No sabía que hacer, estaba en un conflicto interno, quería seguir, pero a la vez no, su cuerpo se estaba calentando, estaba perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba, no quería asaltar así a una chica y menos a Mina, no se lo merecía, ella merecía el amor de alguien que no tuviera un trauma con su... Debe admitirlo, ex novia, se separó un poco del beso para hablarle a Mina para que entendiera razones.

-" Mina-Chan... Debemos parar..."- Mina volvió a besar a Gohan, el se separó de nuevo -" por favor..."- Mina no le hacía caso, no quería detenerse, se sentía muy bien besarlo.

-"Quiero hacerlo... "- Gohan estaba un poco asustado, definitivamente no le haría eso a Mina, ni a ninguna chica, aquel maldito trauma lo tenía atrofiado, podía volver a enamorarse, pero algo muy dentro de él, le decía que no lo hiciera -" Hazme lo mismo que a esa Villana... Por favor, Gohan-Kun..."- Gohan veía los ojos suplicantes de Mina, el color lila que adornaban sus mejillas, le hacían perder la razón a Gohan, Mina jadeaba levemente.

-" Está bien... Pero me detendré si tú así lo quieres"- Volvió a unir sus labios, está vez Gohan introdujo su lengua amablemente en la boca de Mina, molestaba un poco su lengua, se sentía espectacular el rosa de sus lenguas.

Mina no podía soportar más el cosquilleo que tenía en su entrepierna, bajo una de sus manos hacia su clítoris, pero antes de que llegará, fue detenida por Gohan, mientras se besaban, Gohan tocó levemente la vagina de Mina sobre su pijama, sintió la humedad que de ella escapaba, metió su mano dentro de su pantalón y bragas, deslizó su mano hacia su Vagina y la frotaba suavemente mientras abría los labios inferiores, Mina se estremeció al sentir ese tacto, podía jurar que estaba por venirse, dejaron de besarse, Mina tenía una cara de éxtasis, ambos se sentaron en la cama, Mina se sentó en el regazo de Gohan, exploró con sus manos el cuerpo del Azabache sobre su ropa, podía sentir sus músculos, estaba demásiado fuerte para su edad, podía jurar que cada músculo incluso el más insignificante de el estaba tonificado, Gohan acarició el seno derecho de Mina, sintío cómo dio un leve salto por la impresión y el tacto que le dio, bajo su otra mano al mismo lugar, el clítoris de Mina estaba siendo estimulado suavemente, empezó a besar el cuello de la pelirosa, Mina jadeaba y daba leves gemidos ahogados, no quería que nadie escuchara lo que estaban haciendo, pero realmente le costaba contenerse, Mina bajo más allá del abdomen de Gohan, sintio como algo golpeaba y se frotaba en sus muslos e intimida, su mano derecha llegó al causante, el miembro de Gohan estaba semi erguido, Mina podía sentirlo, caliente, algo duro, grande, empezó a masajear el miembro de Gohan.

-"(Demásiado Grande)"- Pensó Mina emocionada y asustada.

-" Tu piel es muy suave... Mina-Chan"- Le hablo a su oído como un susurro, le gustaba que hiciera eso, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, nunca espero lo que Gohan le había hecho, metió dos dedos dentro de ella, sus ojos se ensancharon, de sus ojos salieron dos lágrimas, todo su cuerpo tembló, el placer que sintió, había sido mucho mejor que cuando recién empezo a masturbarse.

Gohan le quitó la parte superior de su pijama, Mina cubrió sus senos por la vergüenza, Gohan retiro toda acción hacia el cuerpo de Mina, poso su mano izquierda en su mejilla derecha, la acarició y con su otra mano retiro las de Mina dejando ver sus lindos pechos y pezones, Mina empezó a besar a Gohan, Gohan continúo con su exploración, amasó los senos de Mina, ella daba Gemidos abogados debido al beso que compartía con el azabache, de pronto debido a la velocidad con la que jugaba Gohan en la intimidad de Mina, su primer órgasmo había llegado, su espalda se contorsiono, había dejado salir un gemido muy fuerte, no le importó en ese momento que alguien los pudiera escuchar, se sintió absolutamente bien, Gohan empezó a quitarle sus pantalones a Mina, Mientras ella trataba de quitarle la parte superior de su pijama a Gohan.

Cuando los dos terminaron, Mina observaba todo el torso del azabache, sus ojos brillaban, quería a ese chico, lo deseaba, Gohan empezó a quitarse sus pantalones, quedó en Bóxers, Mina veía la enorme o casi monstruosa erección del azabache, Gohan se acercó a Mina y empezó a jugar de nuevo con el clítoris de la pelirosa, Mina empezó a frotar sus manos en el miembro de Gohan, con la mano que tenía desocupada, Gohan amasaba los senos de Mina, pellizcaba sus pezones, no aguantando más, empezó a lamer los pezones de Mina, los gemidos que Mina daba, excitaban a Gohan cada vez más, ya había perdido la cordura, sabía que se arrepentiría después, pero ya era tarde para esto, acostó a Mina en la cama, le dio un beso en sus labios, después recorrió con sus labios su mejilla y su cuello, llenándola de besos fue bajando lentamente, Mina ya no lo soportaba.

-" G-Gohan... ¡Ahhh...! P-Por favor... Te quiero... ¡Mhhh! D-Dentro de mi... "- Jadeaba, Gemía, sin duda el placer que le estaba dando Gohan era demasiado para ella, pero eso era lo que le gustaba.

-" Resiste un poco mas... Mina-Chan, Haré que te sientas mejor"-

Llegó a sus pechos, los lamía y amasaba, el sabor de su cuerpo era tan dulce que su excitación subía más y más, mordía suavemente sus pezones, Mina se modifica su dedo para ahogar sus Gemidos, pero fallaba olímpicamente, la habitación se llenaba de gemidos, el calor subía.

Dejó de estimular los pechos de Mina y fue bajando, recorriendo el abdomen de Mina dejando besos, llegó a la zona erógena de Mina, empezó a bajar sus bragas, su vagina estaba al descubierto, podía ver sus fluidos vaginales resbalar por sus labios, Mina al ver la mirada atenta que tenía Gohan en su intimidad, la hizo avergonzarse, cerró sus piernas, apretando la cabeza de Gohan, Con suavidad, Gohan agarro las piernas de Mina y las fue abriendo lentamente, acercó sus labios a la vagina de Mina.

Su lengua hizo tacto con el clítoris de la pelirosa, empezó a lamerlo mientras sentía como Mina se estremecia, sintió como agarro su cabello y lo acerco más a su intimidad, le dio un leve mordisco a su clítoris, Mina grito, su espalda se encorbo, dejó salir sus fluidos, había llegado a su segundo orgasmo, sentia que su mente se perdía en el placer, Gohan empezó a lamer y limpiar lo que Mina dejó salir, adentro su lengua en el interior de Mina, podía sentir como apretaba su lengua, empezó a lamer, Mina sentía demasiado placer, se estremecia, temblaba, quería que Gohan estuviera dentro de ella.

-" Mina-Chan..."- Gohan veía a Mina, le quitó sus bragas por completo y las dejo en el suelo, se quitó su bóxer y lo aventó sin importarle donde cayera, Mina vio el pene de Gohan, era grande muy grande, empezó a sentir miedo.

-" T-Tengo... M-Miedo... G-Gohan..."- El azabache se acercó a ella y le dio un ligero beso.

-" Te dije que si querías que me detuviera lo haría"- Mina negó con su cabeza, no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad.

-" N-No... S-Sigue... Solo, se g-gentil... "- Gohan le sonrió dulcemente y le dio otro ligero beso.

-" Descuida, te prometo que no te dolerá, y aún si lo hace, me detendre"- Puso su pene en la entrada de Mina, empezó a frotar su punta, Mina sentía como se quería abrir paso, empezó a mover sus caderas para sentir más el rose, poco a poco sintió como sus labios se abrían y el pene de Gohan se abría paso hacia su interior.

Fue lento, gentil, empezó a meter su pene dentro de Mina, la pelirosa temblaba y agarraba las sábanas, sentía un poco de dolor, Gohan se dio cuenta de ello y dejó de introducir su pene, Mina sintió como se detuvo, lo miro y lo vio dándole a entender a Gohan que estaba bien, reanudó su acción, sin esperarlo, Mina sintió como el azabache la habia penetrado complemente.

Su mirada reflejaba sus sentimientos, Gohan veía el rostro de Mina, todo su cuerpo le temblaba, tenía sus manos sobre su espalda, lo había rasguñado mientras metía su pene, se acercó a su rostro y le dio un beso largo, cálido, Mina le correspondía el beso, lo abrazo, Gohan no movía sus caderas, empezó a amasar sus senos, Mina Gemía y jadeaba, le faltaba el aire, su mente se puso en Blanco, estaba disfrutando mucho, Gohan no era la excepción, lo estaba disfrutando, se sentía bien el interior de Mina, sabía que aún estaba nerviosa y algo incómoda, las paredes de su interior apretaban demasiado su pene, seguía besando y estimulando sus senos, Mina se había olvidado del poco dolor que sentía, Gohan empezó a embestirla suave y lentamente.

Los gemidos de Mina eran ahogados por los besos de Gohan, sus uñas rasguñaban la espalda del Azabache, dejaron de besarse, los gemidos de ambos se escuchaban, poco a poco, Gohan sentía como la vagina de Mina dejaba de apretar tan fuerte, se sentía algo flácida, le gustó saber eso, significaba que ya no estaba tan nerviosa e incómoda, se sentía muy bien su interior, húmedo y cálido, durante las estocadas, se escuchaban sonidos lascivos, eso solo hacia excitar más a ambos.

-"G-Gohan... Se siente... Tan bien"- Mina Gemía, lo disfrutaba, sentía tanto placer, el sexo era maravilloso, Gohan era maravilloso, podía confirmarlo, el ya no era virgen desde hace tiempo, pero no le importaba, lo único en lo que podía pensar claramente era en lo bien que se sentía hacéis con el.

-" También... para mí... se siente bien..."- Gohan embestía con un poco más de fuerza.

-" Más... más... Gohan... Más fuerte... ¡AHHH!"- Ese grito se produjo debido a que Gohan le había hecho caso de inmediato, sus estocadas empezaron hacer más fuertes, más profundas.

-" Mina... sé siente delicioso..."- Sus palabras siguieron con un beso, Gohan estába disfrutando demasiado, amasaba los pechos de la pelirosa mientras seguía embistiendola con fuerza.

Sin soportar más, Gohan empezó a darle estocadas más fuertes, rápidas y profundas, se podía escuchar el golpeteo de los muslos de ambos, Mina empezó a gritar mientras gemía.

-" Gohan, Gohan, Gohan... Gohan... ¡GOHAN!"- Sus gemidos disfrazados del nombre del azabache llenaban todo el cuarto, era un maldito milagro que nadie los escuchara.

Gohan empezó a lamer y morder los senos de Mina, ya era demasiado placer, Mina volvió a correrse, su mente ya estaba en un blanco total, solamente sabía que estaba disfrutando, Gohan noto los espasmos que daba la vagina de Mina, se sentía jodidamente bien, empezó a embestirla más rápido, frenéticamente.

-" Mina... Me vengo... "- Tras esas palabras, Mina no quería que saliera de ella, rodeo sus pies con la fuerza que le quedaba alrededor de la cadera del azabache.

-"Dentro... Por favor... Dentro..."- Gohan no dejo de embestir a Mina, la pelirosa sentía que se volvía a venir.

-" Pero... Mina... No puedo, deja que lo saque..."- Mina negó con su cabeza mientras gemía.

Sin poder responderle, Gohan dio una última embestida, introduciendo todo su pene, los dos se vinieron, el semen de Gohan lleno por completo el interior de Mina, la pelirosa Jadeaba fuertemente, tenía una cara de satisfacción total, se desplomó en la cama rendida, Gohan la veía, se acostó aún lado de ella, su ritmo cardíaco se estaba estabilizando, al igual que el de Mina, el semi Saiyajin tapó a ambos con sus sábanas, Mina con la poca fuerza que tenía se acurrucó encima de Gohan, lo abrazó con una sonrisa.

-" G-Gohan... "- El azabache rodeó a Mina con sus brazos, olía el cabello de Mina, de nuevo esa fragancia, Chicle de fresa.

-" Dime"- Le dijo suavemente, Mina oculto su rostro en el pecho del Azabache.

-" Me... Me... g-gustas... te amo... "- Gohan por algún motivo, sintió un pequeño sentimiento cálido en su pecho, podría ser a causa de haber tenido relación con ella.

-" Mina-Chan... Yo... No voy a pretender que esto nunca paso, no sería justo para ninguno de los dos, te agradezco por decirme tus sentimientos..."- Antes de que continuará, sintió gotas resbalarse por su pecho -" ¿Por qué lloras?"- Le pregunto Gohan.

-" Me... R-Rechasaste... Por eso... ll-lloro"- Gohan acarició el cabello de Mina y la atrajo más a el.

-" No lo hago, solo dame tiempo de aclarar mis pensamientos, no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos por ahora... pero como ya dije, no voy a pretender que esto nunca paso, me gustó, y me gustaría sentir algo más por ti adelante, si puedes esperarme hasta que aclare mis pensamientos... te daré una respuesta... "- Mina abrazo un poco más fuerte a Gohan.

-"Está... B-Bien... Solo... No me ignores después de esto..."- Gohan le dio un rápido y suave beso en su cabeza.

-"Nunca haría eso, ya te dije, no me fijo en el cuerpo, me fijo en los sentimientos, no te quiero usar como un pañuelo... Así que descuida, si quieres besarme y abrazarme enfrente de todos no me importaría, incluso si quieres tener citas, estaría encantado de estar contigo"- Mina sonrió, si lo que decía Gohan era verdad, entonces haría todo eso sin importarle los demás, o aquellas dos, que están tras su azabache, cerró sus ojos y se dejó caer en un sueño profundo.

Su respiración era ligera, el leve sonido de su dormir, hizo que Gohan cayera dormido después de varios minutos, los dos ya hacían en la cama del azabache dormidos y abrazados.

A la mañana siguiente, Mina fue quien despertó primero, sentía un calor cálido, abrió sus ojos lentamente, vio al azabache abajo de ella, aún la abrazaba, sonrió muy alegre, demásiado, se acurrucó aún más, no le importaba la hora que fuera, solo quería seguir así por horas, sintió como Gohan dejó salir un leve quejido, empezó a abrir sus ojos, vio que estaba abrazando a la pelirosa y que ella lo veía con una hermosa y feliz sonrisa.

-"Buenos días Mina-Chan"- Tras sus palabras le dio un beso en su frente.

-" Buenos días Gohan-Kun"- Mina se acercó a los labios de Gohan para darle un beso.

-" Tienes que darte prisa, ya van a empezar las clases"- Mina ladeó la cabeza.

-"¿Cómo sabes que hora es?"- Gohan señaló un reloj que están en la pared arriba de la puerta -" Oh... Bueno no importa, de todos modos no me moveré, quiero estar así más tiempo"- Gohan le sonrió y negó con su cabeza.

-" Lo siento Mina-Chan, pero tengo que darme un baño"- Gohan se enderezó, Mina seguía en la cama se veía muy linda, se paró de la cama y veía de arriba a abajo a Mina

-" ¿Te gusta lo que ves Gohan?"- El azabache le sonrió.

-" La verdad es que sí, y no tienes idea de cuánto ¿Gustas darte un baño conmigo?"- Mina se enderezó y sé sonrojo por la proposición de Gohan.

-" C-Claro... Pero... Me duele un poco mis piernas, p-podrias... ¡KYAAA!"- Gohan cargo a Mina de forma nupcial como si fuera una hoja de papel, los dos se dirigieron al baño.

Pasaron alrededor de cuarenta y cinco minutos, hubo besos y caricias, además de uno que otro rose en sus cuerpos, salieron del baño, Mina se puso su ropa que estaba regada en el piso, Gohan se puso su Dogi Naranja.

-" Tendré que salir con precaución..."- Dijo Mina terminando de vestirse.

-" Tranquila, casi todos están en sus habitaciones, excepto dos personas que están en la cocina, no preguntes el como se eso, solo vamos, iré a la cocina a preparar el desayuno "- Gohan abrió su puerta y los dos salieron de la habitación, llamaron al elevador y subieron, Mina apretó el botón de su piso, antes de que el elevador abriera sus puertas para que Mina bajará, le dio un rápido beso a Gohan, salió del elevador, Gohan llegó a la sala común, entró a la Cocina donde estaban Iida y Midoriya, los dos lo saludaron, Gohan les devolvió el saludo, empezó hacer el desayuno, Midoriya se acercó a ayudarle, cosa que Gohan agradeció, después de una hora, todos bajaron listos, ahí estaba Mina, Se acercó a Gohan y lo abrazo sin vergüenza alguna, cosa que dejó en Shock a todos, pero aparte de dejar en shock a Kyoka y Momo, se enojaron con ella, sin embargo, tendrían mucho que explicarle a todos.

**___****_¡Que tal! Nuevo capítulo y primer Lemmon de la historia, nadie se esperaba eso ¿cierto? los agarre con la guardia baja, se lo esperaban de Momo o de Kyoka, pero no de Mina, y si no es asi..._****_¡Astutos! En fin, denme sus Reviews, agregen a favoritos si les gusta la historia, con mas apoyo me dan la motivación necesaria para seguir actualizando semanalmente._****_Nos vemos en el siguiente Capítulo._**


End file.
